Wurmloch 1: Um Haares Breite
by CmdGabriel
Summary: Ein Kampfstern und ein Schwerer Kreuzer von zwei unterschiedlichen Völkern. Beide Raumschiffe sind in brutale Kriege verwickelt, als sie aufeinander treffen. Ist die HMS Hexapuma nur ein neuer Trick der Zylonen? spielt nach Final Cut“ S2/E8
1. Prolog

**Hinweis: Dies ist eine Kopie des Romans Wurmloch 1: Um Haares Breite, welcher auch auf fanfiktion.de liegt:**

**fanfiktion.de/s/4706086e000064c40650dac0**

**Dort findet ihr auch die Fortsetzungen (Wurmloch 2: Schmetterlingseffekt und Wurmloch 3: Ein neuer Anfang), sowie weitere Beiträge des Autors.**

_**Wurmloch 1 – Um Haares Breite**_

_**Ein Battlestar Galactica und Honor Harrington Crossover**_

**About**

Ein Kampfstern und ein Schwerer Kreuzer von zwei unterschiedlichen Völkern. Beide Raumschiffe sind in brutale Kriege verwickelt, als sie aufeinander treffen. Ist die HMS Hexapuma nur ein neuer Trick der Zylonen und sollte vernichtet werden? Oder kann sie die letzten Überlebenden der Menschheit einen Hinweis auf die Position der Erde liefern?

Dieses Crossover spielt relativ am Anfang der zweiten Staffel von BSG: Nachdem es Zylonen gelingt von der Geburt des Mensch/Zylonen Hybriden zu erfahren („Final Cut" S2/E8) und noch bevor die Pegasus auftaucht („Pegasus" – S2/E10).

Reviews und Feedback bitte unter

Fanfiktion.de: www.fanfiktion.de/r/s/4706086e000064c40650dac0/date/0/1

Caprica-City.de: www.caprica-city.de/forum

Honor-Harrington.de: forum.honor-harrington.de

**Prolog**

Wie funktioniert ein Wurmloch?

Vor Tausenden von Jahren zuvor fand die Menschheit ihren Ursprung auf dem Planeten Kobol. Nach der großen Kolonisierung geriet Kobol in Vergessenheit und die Menschheit erschuf sich einen neuen Feind, der sich zum Ziel gesetzt hat, ihren Schöpfer auszulöschen. Nach dem fast gelungenen Genozid gelang es einem letzten Rest Menschen der Zwölf Kolonien die Flucht mit einem Kampfstern und einer Unmenge FTL-tauglicher Frachter und Transportschiffe - auf der Suche nach der ersten Kolonie: Der Erde.

Seit mehreren hundert Jahren benutzte das Sternenkönigreich Manticore bereits Wurmlochverbindungen zum Transport von Raumschiffen über große Strecken. Ähnlich wie bei einem Hypersprung wurden dabei die Alpha-Impeller eines Raumschiffs zu einem Warshawski-Segel umkonfiguriert. Mit Hilfe solcher Verbindungen konnten wochenlange Flugzeiten durch den Hyperraum auf die Dauer eines Wimpernschlags reduziert werden. Die Kontrolle eines Wurmlochknotens (und im geringeren Maße – auch eines einzelnen Terminus) bedeutet daher Macht und Geld. Die Neuentdeckung eines neuen Stranges des manticoranischen Wurmlochknotens, der eine Verbindung von Manticore direkt in den Talbott Cluster schafft, eröffnete deshalb riesige wirtschaftliche Chancen sowohl für Manticore als auch für die Bewohner des Talbott Clusters.

Aber auch große Gefahren entstanden, denn das Interesse der Solaren Liga war geweckt. Das Imperium ist zu einem gierigen Kraken geworden, der seine kräftigen Arme immer weiter nach den umliegenden Sternennationen ausstreckt.

Gleichzeitig tobt ein erbitterter Krieg zwischen der Volksrepublik Haven und dem Sternenkönigreich Manticore, der an Erbitterung und Intensität seinesgleichen in der Geschichte sucht.

So gerät das Sternenreich Manticore politisch und militärisch immer mehr unter Druck.

An Bord des schweren Kreuzers HMS Hexapuma, welcher gerade vom Talbott Cluster an die havenitische Front verlegt wurde, bahnte sich derweil ein Drama an, als während eines Gefechtes die ersten, bombengepumpten Röntgenlaser den Seitenschild durchschlugen.

Welche Sicherheit bietet ein Wurmloch, wenn man nicht wissen kann, wohin es führt?

**Schiffe- und ****Personenverzeichnis**

style type"italic"_Kampfstern Galactica (Battlestar Group 75)_/style

Länge: 1414 Meter

Breite: 555 Meter (Gondeln ausgefahren)

Höhe: 177 Meter

Masse: 1.200.000 Tonnen

Besatzung: etwa 2650

Adama, Lee „Apollo" - CAG, Kommandant der Viperstaffeln

Adama, William „Bill" - Commander der Galactica

Constanza, Brendan "Hot Dog"– Lieutenant/Viperpilot

Gaeta, Felix – Lieutenant / Senior Officer of the watch (CIC)

Tyrol, Galen "Chief" - Senior Chief Petty Officer (Technik)

Dualla, Anastasia („Dee") – Petty Officer 2nd Class - Kommunikationsoffizier

Edmondson, Margaret "Racetrack" - Lieutenant/Viperpilotin

Gabriel, Felix – Petty Officer 1st Class (ECO der Raptor XI-15-B)

Katraine, Louanne "Kat"– Lieutenant/Viperpilot

Thrace, Kara „Starbuck" - Lieutenant/Viperpilotin

Tigh, Saul - Colonel und XO der Galactica

style type"italic"_Schwerer Kreuzer HMS Hexapuma (__Royal Manticore Navy, Fünfte Flotte) _/style

Länge: 1200 Meter

Breite: 200 Meter

Höhe: 200 Meter

Masse: 483.000 Tonnen

Besatzung: etwa 350 (neuster Automatisierungsgrad) plus Marine Detachment

Bagwell, Guthrie — Lieutenant (ECO/elektronische Kriegsführung)

Clary, Jeanette — Senior Chief Petty Officer (Steuerfrau)

D'Arezzo, Paulo — Midshipman

Duncan, Andrea — Lieutenant(Logistikoffizier)

Fitzgerald, Ansten — Commander (XO, erster Offizier)

Johnson, Liam — Sensor Technician 1/c (ECO/Elektronische Aufklärung)

Kagiyama, Aikawa — Midshipman

Kaplan, Naomi — Lieutenant Commander (Taktischer Offizier)

Kobe, Jefferson — Lieutenant (Assistent des Kommunikationsoffiziers)

Lewis, Ginger — Commander (Chefingenieurin)

MacIntyre, Freda — Lieutenant (junior grade) (Technik)

McGraw, Hansen — Lieutenant (Kommunikation)

Nagchaudhuri, Amal — Lieutenant Commander (Kommunikationsoffizier

Olivetti, Frances — Lieutenant (Assistenz des Chefingenieurs)

Orban, Lajos — Surgeon Commander (CMO/Schiffsarzt)

Stiller, Karsten — Midshipman

Sheets, Jensen — Lieutenant (Assistent Astrogator)

Stottmeister, Leopold — Midshipman

Terekhov, Aivars Aleksovitch — Captain (Kapitän)

Wanderman, Aubrey — Senior Chief Petty Officer (Technik)

Wright, Tobias — Lieutenant Commander (Astrogator)

Zilwicki, Helen — Midshipwoman

Marine Detachment „Royal Manticoran Marines" auf der HMS Hexapuma

Crites, David — Platoon Sergeant (Senior NCO, 3rd Platoon)

Antrim, George — Platoon Sergeant ( Senior NCO, 1st Platoon)

Kaczmarczyk, Tadislaw — Captain

Kelso, Angelique — Lieutenant (CO, 1st Platoon)

Maguire, Alberta—Platoon Sergeant (Senior NCO, 2nd Platoon)

Mann, Bill—Lieutenant (CO, 3rd Platoon)

McCollum, Wendell—Lance Corporal (Squad Leader, 3rd Platoon)

Urizar, Hermelinda — Sergeant Major

Pinassen an Bord der HMS Hexapuma

Masse: 1000 Tonnen:

style type"italic"_Superdreadnought HMS Troubadour (__Royal Manticore Navy, Fünfte Flotte, Flagschiff)_/style

Länge: 3.500 Meter

Breite: 500 Meter

Höhe: 500 Meter

Masse: 9.000.000 Tonnen

Besatzung: etwa 7400 plus Marine Detachment

Oversteegen, Michael – Flag-Admiral der fünften Flotte

style type"italic"_Basisschiff Hator (__Erstes Schiff der siebten Flotte) _/style

Länge: 900 Meter

Breite: 900 Meter

Höhe: 900 Meter

Masse: 1.600.000 Tonnen

Besatzung: etwa 1300 plus Zenturier Detachment

Hator Basisschiff - Schiffsführer

Paladin (Modell 8) – Koordinator der schweren Raider

Perladin Raider – Koordinator der leichten Raider

Ramula (Modell 3) – Koordinator für logistischen Fragen

Svenskren (Zenturier) – Astrogator der Hator

Texto (Modell 5) –Koordinator der taktischen Fragen


	2. Schiffe

Wurmloch

**Haveniten**

Talbott lag eine Ewigkeit entfernt. Eine Ewigkeit von vier Wochen Flugzeit, wenn man den neuen Terminus des manticoranischen Wurmlochknotens benutzte und dann noch einmal fast vier Wochen im Hyperraum unterwegs war.

Es kommt einem zumindest wie eine Ewigkeit vor, wie ein anderes Leben, dachte Captain Terekhov.

Gerade noch hatte er mit taktischen Finessen und diplomatischem Geschick das Leben der Menschen im Talbott Cluster zum Guten gewendet und jetzt - die Front. Vor sieben Wochen wurde der Anschluss des gesamten Talbott Clusters an das Sternenkönigreich Manticore von deren Räten, Legislaturversammlungen, Handelsverbünden (und was die unterschiedlichen Planeten des Talbott Clusters sonst noch an Regierungsformen zu bieten hatte) beschlossen. Ein großer Erfolg für Manticore. Und eine große Niederlage für Mesa und das Office of Frontier Security der Solaren Liga, die ihre gierigen Finger nach dem Talbott Cluster ausgestreckt hatten, seit Manticore diese neue Verbindung seines Wurmlochknotens, die in unmittelbarer Nähe des Talbott-Clusters endete, entdeckt hatte. Denn ein Wurmlochterminus bedeutet Handel und damit Wohlstand. Er verkürzt die Reise von Raumschiffen enorm. Die bisher bekannten 6 Termini seines Knotens waren die Hauptquelle allen Wohlstands im Manticore-System. Dieser siebte Terminus, die Verbindung nach Lynx, in unmittelbarer Nähe zum Talbott Cluster würde zwar einiges an Anschubinvestition kosten, doch bereits in wenigen Jahren würde ein stetiger Fluss von Transitgebühren die Investitionen um ein Mehrfaches aufwiegen. Captain Aivars Terekhov hatte mit seinem Schiff einen großen Beitrag beim Anschluss des Talbott Clusters geleistet - die Königin selbst hatte ihm persönlich gedankt. Sechs volle Wochen Landurlaub auf Manticore für die Besatzung, während BuShips die Hexapuma wieder zusammenflickte, waren jedoch das einzige greifbare Ergebnis gewesen. Hätten er und seine Mannschaft versagt, dann wäre Talbott schon jetzt in die Hand der Solaren Liga gefallen.

Die HMS Hexapuma war mit ihrer Masse von 480.000 Tonnen ein moderner schwerer Kreuzer der Saganami-C-Klasse. Die moderne Ausrüstung legte sogar nahe, dass sich auch ein einzelner Schlachtkreuzer in acht nehmen sollte, wenn man ihn auf dem falschen Fuß erwischte. In Talbott war die HMS Hexapuma das modernste und schlagkräftigste Schiff weit und breit gewesen. Doch hier, im Schlachtwall der fünften Flotte, war die Hexapuma nur ein Teil der Abschirmverbände, viel kleiner als die Wallschiffe, geeignet für Aufklärung und Flankenschutz.

Und genau hier sind wir, dachte Terekhov resigniert.

"Schiff in Position. Beschleunigen mit der Flotte mit 300 Gravos."

"Kernformation ist auf Schussweite und eröffnet das Feuer."

"Unsere Entfernung zum Feind?"

"Feindschiffe kommen in Reichweite in 12 Minuten."

Die fünfte Flotte schlug sich gut, aber die hunderten von Impeller-Raketen die durch den leeren Raum flogen, forderten ihre Opfer. Auf beiden Seiten. Gerade gaben die Impeller-Ringe eines schweren Haviekreuzers ihren Geist auf, was den sichern Tod für die Raumfahrer des Schiffs bedeutete. Natürlich schoss man nicht mehr wissentlich auf ein Schiff, welches den Impeller bereits verloren hatte und damit schutzlos im Raum trieb – aber bei einer Flugzeit von knapp 15 Minuten waren mindestens noch ein bis zwei Salven unterwegs. Die Havies in diesem Raumschiff hatten noch acht Minuten zu leben.

Die Hexapuma war Teil eines Abschirmverbands der linken Vorabposition des Schlachtwalls der fünften Flotte der Royal Manticoran Navy. Der Schlachtwall kannte keine Finessen. Keine Taktik. Hier herrschte nur die Mathematik. Auf der einen Seite so-und-so-viele Wallschiffe mal so-und-so-viele Raketen pro Salve. Auf der anderen Seite Antiraketen und Lasercluster zur Abwehr. Und natürlich auch hunderte von Raketen und Täuschkörpern, abgeschossen von den Raketengondeln, welche die Wallschiffe ausgesetzt hatten. Wer zuerst feuerte und mehr Raketen durch die Abwehr des Feindes brachte gewann.

So einfach würden heute wenigstens 30.000 Menschen sterben, dachte Terekhov. So einfach. Keine Tricks mehr. Pure Gewalt.

"Haviekreuzer auf 731-Punkt-12 inbound. Multiple Raketenstarts, wiederhole multiple Raketenstarts. Feindschiff wird als Boogie-Rot-17 bezeichnet.", rief Lieutenant Bagwell überrascht.

"Scheiße, wo kommt der her? Was kommt auf uns zu?"

"Er muss sich unter Stealth der Flanke genährt haben. Seine Impeller-Signatur weist einen schweren Kreuzer der Freiheit-Klasse aus. Er scheint zu rollen, erwarte Doppelbreitseite. Inbound in 4 Minuten.", stellte Bagwell mit hektischer Stimme fest.

Naomi Kaplan nickte nur und konzentriert sich auf den aktualisierten Plot. - "Scheiße, er ist wieder aus der Ortung verschwunden. Die Raketen auch."

"Wir haben da ein Sensorarray, von da kann nichts kommen."

"Nav, bringen Sie uns auf einen Fluchtkurs und informieren Sie das Flagschiff über den ungebetenen Besuch"

"Meldung draußen. Die Troubadour rückt auf und unterstützt uns mit ihren Antiraketen. Optimaler Start in 60 Sekunden.", bestätigte Amal Nagchaudhuri, der Kommunikationsoffizier der HMS Hexapuma.

"Was ist mit diesem scheiß Sensorarray?", schrie Naomi Kaplan zur EW-Konsole rüber.

"Wir haben grün vom Array." Johnson, der Aufklärungstechniker, zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

"Ja, aber keine Daten."

"Achtung: Antiraketen jetzt".

"Die Troubadour hat gefeuert."

"Die Raketen sind wieder auf dem Plot. Und da haben wir auch unseren Boogie-Rot-17 wieder in der Erfassung. Breitseite auf Schnellfeuer umschalten. Neue Zielpriorität für Boggie-Rot-17."

"Wir haben 80 Raketen gezählt. Antiraketen haben ca. 40 erwischt."

"Lasercluster feuern."

"Die kommen durch."

"Rollen! Sofort Rollen!", befahl Captain Terekhov entsetzt.

Die Hexapuma rollte um 90 Grad und das undurchdringliche untere Impeller-Band zeigte zum feindlichen Kreuzer. Die meisten Raketen rasten in das undurchdringliche Impeller-Band, ohne Schaden anzurichten. Vier Raketen verfehlten die Hexapuma leicht und explodierten genau neben dem Backbordseitenschild. Das Schiff erzitterte unter dem Beschuss der Röntgenlaser, welche sich tief in seinen Panzerstahl bohrten. Luft entwich. 70 Menschen starben sofort. Das Licht auf der Brücke flackerte, eine Konsole explodierte und alle nicht angeschnallten Raumfahrer wurden von den Sitzen geschleudert. Ein Drittel der Statuslampen der Brücken färbten sich von grün nach rot. Einige begannen heftig zu blinken, als wäre sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie ein defektes System anzeigen oder selbst defekt waren.

"Bericht!", rief Terekhov, "Bericht, verdammt noch mal!"

Naomi Kaplan antwortete als Erste: "Die meisten Beta-Impeller des Heckrings sind ausgefallen; die Alpha-Impeller sind in beiden Ringen aber noch online."

"Wir haben die Navigation und die Kommunikation verloren."

"Ortung, multiple Raketenstarts. Gleiche Stärke wie vorher"

"Ortung ist gestört, ich bekomme keine klaren Daten mehr."

"Was ist da los?"

"Ortung zeigt jetzt ein Wurmloch an, auf 731-Punkt-221."

"Backbordseitenschild ist unten."

"Was ist das für ein Wurmloch?"

"Keine Ahnung."

"Ortung, noch ein Haviekreuzer auf 732-Punkt-12 inbound. Multiple Raketenstarts. Feindschiff wird als Boogie-Rot-18 bezeichnet. Auch ein Schwerer."

"Lasercluster 1,3,7 und 8 sind offline."

"Navigation wieder online."

"Fliegen sie in das Wurmloch!"

"Sir?"

"Sofort, wenn uns die nächste Salve trifft, sind wir Geschichte."

"Warshawski-Segel konfiguriert. Transfer läuft."

"Troubadour an Hexapuma: Kommen! Troubadour an Hexapuma: Kommen!"

"Admiral, die Hexapuma antwortet nicht mehr. Wir haben sie vom Plot verloren. Offensichtlich wurde sie zerstört."

"Schicken Sie die Revator auf die Flanke und lassen Sie drei Blechbüchsen nachrücken. Und schaffen Sie mir diese schweren Kreuzer vom Hals. "

Admiral Michael Oversteegen schloss nur für eine Sekunde die Augen, dann wandte er sich wieder dem Plot zu.

**Galactica**

"Commander auf Brücke."

"Saul, was haben wir", fragte Commander Adama, der die Brücke zum Schichtwechsel von Colonel Tigh übernehmen wollte. Er achtete nicht auf den salutierenden Marine am Eingang zur Brücke. Seit sie wussten, dass organische Zylonen die Flotte unterwandert hatten, wurden die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen sehr ernst genommen. Und seit dem Attentat auf Adama sorgte Colonel Tigh immer dafür, dass sich ein bis zwei schwer bewaffnete Marines unauffällig in Adamas Nähe aufhielten. Adama lies sich nicht anmerken, ob er sie gar nicht bemerkte oder sie einfach nur ignorierte, jedenfalls hatte er Tigh bislang noch nicht auf die unauffällige Leibwache abgesprochen.

"Ausnahmsweise sieht es gut aus. Das Minenschiff gewinnt im Asteroidengürtel viele Rohstoffe. Wenn wir noch eine Woche bleiben, sind die Tanks der ganzen Flotte wieder voll. Die Wasservorräte sind bei 80, da haben wir in nächster Zeit keinen Handlungsbedarf."

Seit Saul den Alkohol unter Kontrolle zu haben scheint, haben sich seine Leistungen enorm verbessert, dachte Adama.

Bisweilen schienen sogar die herabwürdigenden Blicke der Crew weniger zu werden. Hoffentlich bleibt das so, hoffte Adama.

"Nur bei den Piloten sieht es weiterhin schlimm aus. Im Augenblick fliegen wir Patrouille in Doppelschichten, um die Flotte zu sichern. Seit dem letzten Zusammenstoß mit den Zylonen ist die Personalsituation so knapp, dass sie auch ohne Raumkämpfe kaum zur Ruhe kommen. Eine Pilotin ist auf der Krankenstation, weil sie seit einem Monat Stims genommen und keiner es bemerkt hat, bevor sie zusammengebrochen ist. Wir müssen was tun."

Adama schaute seinen XO abwartend an "Neue Rekrutierungen bei den Zivilisten?".

"Ich kenne das Ergebnis vom letzten Mal auch. Wir müssen einfach langfristiger ausbilden. Es führt kein Weg daran vorbei." Colonel Saul Tigh wich dem Blick von Adama nicht aus und Adama musste unwillkürlich an die alten Zeiten denken, in denen sie noch ein schlagkräftiges Team waren.

"Lade Lee und Kara heute Nachmittag nach der Sektionsbesprechung zu einer Unterredung ein, wir müssen das diskutieren."

"Sie haben die Brücke, Commander." Tigh nickte und verlies die Brücke ohne erkennen zulassen, wie er über die ironische Reaktion von Adama dachte. Ihm gingen auch andere Dinge im Kopf herum. Der Film, der über die Galactica gedreht wurde, hatte die Stimmung in der Flotte gegenüber dem Militär verbessert. Zweifellos. Aber irgendetwas stört ihn an der Geschichte. Es hatte etwas mit den zwei Zylonen-Raidern zu tun, aber er wusste nicht was.

William Adama sah seinem alten Freund Saul nachdenklich hinterher, nachdem er durch die Luke verschwunden war.

"Commander, wir haben hier etwa Seltsames."

Als Adama dem jungen Offizier einen aufmunternden Blick zuwarf, fuhr dieser fort: "Wir bekommen aus Sektor 11 keine klaren Ortungsdaten mehr. Der Kontakt zur Vorauspatrouille ist abgerissen."

"Nicht schon wieder. Rufen Sie den XO zurück auf die Brücke.", kam es zwischen den Zähnen von Adama hervor, während er zur DRADIS Schirmstation ging. Vor zwei Tagen kamen zwei Raider aus dem Nichts und wären fast auf Waffenentfernung zur Flotte gekommen. Ein Zwischenfall, der sowieso eher seltsam war, weil die Zylonen sich angewöhnt hatten, mit Basisschiffen anzugreifen. Bei der Empfindlichkeit der zivilen Flottenschiffe war Flucht in einem solchen Fall die einzige Option. Nach zwei Tagen sollte man annehmen, dass die Zylonen nach einer überfälligen Patrouille mitten im Nirgendwo suchen würden. Bisher blieben sie unbehelligt, was den Arbeiten des Minenschiffs und damit ihren Tyrilliumvorräten durchaus gut tat.

"Welche Teufelei haben sie sich jetzt ausgedacht?" fragte er halblaut in den Raum. Wenn die beiden Vipers der Vorauspatrouille angegriffen worden waren, hätten sie das eigentlich auf der Ortung sehen müssen. Aber jetzt war die DRADIS-Ortung komplett durch den Wind. In Sektor 11, also leicht links vor ihrer aktuellen Konvoiausrichtung, war nichts mehr zu sehen, nur noch Schlieren. Keine Zylonen, keine Vipers und auch nicht die Ausläufer der Planetoiden, an denen die neuen Viperpiloten gestern noch Torpedoanflüge geübt hatten.

"Alarmrotte starten. Ich will, dass die Flotte gesichert ist. Vorgeschobene Abfangformation in Richtung Sektor 11. Wir gehen auf Kondition 2."

"Alarmrotte starten. Abfangformation Sektor 11. Wir gehen auf Kondition 2.", bestätigte der taktische Offizier noch, während schon auf allen Decks der Galactica das akustische Signal für Kondition 2 zu hören war.

"Aktualisieren sie die Sprungkoordinaten der Flotte. Wir wollen vorbereitet sein.", wand sich Adama an den wachhabenden Kommunikationsoffizier.

"Alarmrotte ist raus", kam kurz später die Bestätigung von der taktischen Station gerade als Tigh wieder die Brücke betrat.

Tigh erfasste die Situation fast sofort, als er einen Blick auf das DRADIS fiel. "Wo ist unsere Vorauspatrouille?"

"Verschollen, unsere Ortung ist gestört.", antwortete Adama kurz.

"Die Alarmrotte meldet sich.", rief der Kommunikationsoffizier. "Auf den Lautsprecher.", knirschte Adama.

"Galac...zzzzszszszszszsss zzszssss gestört." Es ist kaum zu verstehen, was Kara über Funk durchgab, und das lag jetzt nicht daran, dass sie wieder völlig übermüdet im Dienst war.

"Holt sie näher zur Flotte zurück", befahl Adama genervt, " - wir wollen nicht noch die Alarmrotte verlieren."

Der Kommunikationsoffizier bemühte sich durchzukommen und wiederholte immer wieder: "Starbuck, kehren Sie zur Position 11-10.00 zurück. Bestätigen sie." Offensichtlich wurde die Funkverbindung mit größerer Entfernung immer schlechter.

"Sie kommen wieder näher." bemerkte Tigh, der den DRADIS genau beobachtet hat. Tatsächlich sah man kurz darauf deutlich, wie sich die Icons der Viperjäger wieder in Richtung Zentrum bewegten. Kurz später war der Funkkontakt wieder hergestellt.

"Das gefällt mir nicht. Wenn die Patrouille länger als 3 Stunden überfällig ist, brechen wir die Minenoperation ab und schicken die Flotte zu den Alphakoordinaten. Dann schauen mit der Galactica per FTL-Sprung nach, was in Sektor 11 los ist.", legte Adama das weitere Vorgehen fest.

"Lass das mal nicht die Präsidentin hören. Außerdem - ist es klug, die Flotte ohne Schutz weg zu schicken?", fragte Tigh. "Wir sollten wenigstens eine Raptor vorschicken und Punkt Alpha checken."

Adama überlegte kurz und nickte dann. "Taktik, ich will eine Raptor an den Alphakoordinaten. Den Sektor scannen und sofort zurückkehren."

Der taktische Offizier bestätigte den Befehl und eine Raptor verlies wenige Minuten später das Katapult.

Adama befahl die Galactica auf eine neue Position: "Setzen sie uns zwischen Sektor 11 und die Flotte, die Alarmrotte macht die Rückendeckung. Wir gehen auf Kondition 3." Zu Tigh gewandt, ergänzte er: "Jetzt können wir nur noch warten. Taktik, wann rechnen wir mit der Rückkehr der Raptor?"

"Wenn alles glatt läuft, kommen Sie nach dem Wiederaufladen der FTL-Spulen sofort zurück. Da die Alphakoordinaten ca. in einer Entfernung, die äquivalent 75 der Sprungreichweite des Raptors ist, liegen, können sie in knapp zwei Stunden zurück sein.", berechnete der Taktikoffizier aus Ladezeit der FTL-Spulen und Dauer eines vollständigen Sektor-Scans.

„Schiff auf Kondition 3. Schiff auf Kondition 3.", plärrten der Lautsprechen auf den Korridoren der Galactica.

**Hexapuma**

"Das war knapp", stellte Lieutenant Commander Wright völlig überflüssigerweise fest, während direkt hinter ihm die letzte Konsole seiner Sektion mit einem dumpfen Knall den Geist aufgab.

Lieutenant Bagwell bestätigte: "Keine Kontakte in Reichweite" schränkte das aber sofort ein, "unsere Sensoren sind aber ziemlich mitgenommen. Können wir eine Plattform aussetzen?"

"Tun sie das, Lieutenant.", erlaubte ihm Kapitän Terekhov. Er schaltete sein Mikrophon auf schiffsweite Übertragung. "Hier spricht der Kapitän. Wir sind kurz nach den ersten Treffern durch ein unbekanntes Wurmloch geflüchtet, da wir neben dem Feuer der feindlichen Wallschiffe plötzlich zwei schwere Haviekreuzer auf Kernschussweite im Nacken hatten." Terekhov betonte den Satz, weil er deutlich machen will, dass die Hexapuma kurz vor der Zerstörung stand, als er sich für Flucht entschied. "Ich weiß nicht, wo wir sind, aber wir werden es herausfinden. Sichern sie das Schiff und kümmern sie sich um die Verletzten. Die Abteilungsleiter treffen sich in einer Stunde in meinem Besprechungsraum." Nachdem er das Mikrophon abgeschaltet hatte, ergänzte er unhörbar ".. und dann fliegen wir nach Hause".

Eine Stunde später saßen die wichtigsten Offiziere des Schiffs um den Besprechungstisch im privaten Besprechungsraum von Kapitän Terekhov.

Ansten Fitzgerald, der XO, schloss die Tür mit den Worten, "der Doc hat zu tun." und setzte sich neben den Kapitän.

"Lieutenant Bagwell, sie haben das Wort", wandte sich der Kapitän an seinen verantwortlichen Offizier für Aufklärung und elektronische Kriegsführung.

"Beim Angriff wurden die Backbordsensoren fast vollständig zerstört. Wir haben eine Klasse 2 Plattform ausgesetzt und können soweit wieder sehen. Allerdings sind wir mitten in einem elektromagnetischen Störfeld gelandet. Die Sensoren haben eine stark eingeschränkte Reichweite. Weiter als 500.000 km kann man ihnen hier nicht trauen. Vielleicht ein Pulsar oder ein kleines schwarzes Loch."

"Damit wären wir beim Thema Astrogation. Wo sind wir, Lieutenant Commander Wright?", fragte der Kapitän. Alle wussten, dass dies die Kernfrage war. Keiner konnte wissen, wohin sie dieses Wurmloch gebracht hatte.

"Um es kurz zu machen: ich weiß es nicht. Die Navigation ist seit 20 Minuten wieder online. Der erste Computervergleich mit unseren Sternkarten hat keine Übereinstimmung ergeben. Soeben lasse ich den Vergleich noch mit einer wesentlich stärkeren Fehlertoleranz laufen. Vielleicht hat das Störfeld ja auch Einfluss auf die optische Erfassung.", sagte Wright wenig überzeugt. "Das Schlimme kommt aber noch - unser Wurmloch verschwindet."

Fitzgerald warf ein, "Können wir in unserem Zustand sofort zurückspringen?"

"Selbst wenn wir wieder flugtauglich wären, haben wir bisher nur den Austrittspunkt dieses Terminus' entdeckt. Erfahrungsgemäß ist der Eingang auf dieser Seite in nächster Nähe. Mit den Geisterreiterplattformen wäre es eine Sache von wenigen Tagen, den Eingang zu finden. Aber so viel Zeit haben wir nicht. Das Wurmloch wird definitiv kleiner. Und ich weiß nicht warum", antwortete Wright.

"Wurde es von den Atombomben während der Schlacht geöffnet... ?", fragte Captain Terekhov wenig überzeugt.

"Wohl kaum.", antwortete der Astrogator und schüttelte den Kopf.

Terekhov verzichtete darauf, weiter nachzufragen, obwohl er mehr wissen wollte. Das ist nur ein Abstimmungsmeeting der Abteilungen, erinnerte er sich.

"Kommen sie heute Nachmittag noch mal bei mir vorbei, Lieutenant Commander. Waffen?", Terekhov wandte sich resigniert der nächsten Station zu. Dieses Treffen wird nur eines von vielen sein, und er wollte schnell einen Überblick über den Zustand der Hexapuma haben.

Lieutenant Commander Naomi Kaplan, taktische Offizierin oder nur kurz "Waffen" genannt antwortete ganz militärisch kurz und präzise: "Zwo der Backbord-Graser sind hinüber. Zwo der Laserstellungen auch. Wir hab'n ein paar Rohre verloren, da prüfen wir noch, ob sie reparabel sind. Den Rest bekommen wir in zwo bis drei Tagen wieder online. Derzeit haben wir ca. 65 Feuerkraft bei Strahlen und Raketen."

"Kommunikation?"

Lieutenant Commander Amal Nagchaudhuri antwortete auch sehr kurz, "Haben wir wieder online. Vom Störfeld abgesehen, sind wir wieder im Spiel."

Das mysteriöse Störfeld! Terekhov machte sich eine Notiz, später mit Wright zu sprechen, ob es einen Zusammenhand zwischen den elektromagnetischen Störungen und dem offensichtlich instabilen Wurmloch gab. "Commander Lewis?"

"Die Alpha-Impeller sind online. Sonst wären wir nicht hier. Die meisten Beta-Impeller in beiden Ringen bekommen wir auch in 2-3 Tagen wieder. Die Röntgenlaser haben nur einen Steuerknoten und ein paar Leitungen erwischt. Ich würde gerne noch eine Weile in dem Störfeld bleiben. Das ist eine gute Tarnung, denke ich mir. Und nur mit Alpha-Impellern wieder in den Kampf zu ziehen, halte ich bei unserem Zustand nicht für klug.", antwortete Commander Ginger Lewis.

Terekhov wandte sich an seinen XO: "Vorschläge, Ansten?"

Fitzgerald überlegte kurz. Neben der Schiffsbarkasse und den eigenen Pinassen hatte das Flottenkommando auf Manticore drei der neuen hyperraumfähigen Stepstone-Aufklärungssonden in den Hangar gestellt bekommen. Die Pinassen und die Stepstone-Sonden waren eigentlich für das Flagschiff HMS Troubadour bestimmt gewesen. Die Hangarmannschaft hatte sich eine besondere, etwas umständliche Art des „Einparkens" überlegen müssen, um all die Gerätschaften überhaupt im Hangar unterzubringen.

Die Stepstones hatten eine Eigenmasse von je rund 2000 Tonnen: Das war „etwas" mehr, als man normalerweise unter „Sonde" verstand. waren sie doch doppelt so groß, wie die Pinassen und schränkten den Platz im Hangarbereich ernorm ein.

Während die Stepstones extrem eng und quasi „hochkant" geparkt waren, sollten die Pinassen betriebsbereit bleiben und Ginger Lewis hatte mit Hilfe von BuShips auf Manticore die Hangarwerkstatt geopfert und die Trennwand zum Hangar kurzerhand entfernt. Die Werkstatt befand sich nun in einem Laderaum. Der Umbau selbst hatte einen vollen Tag gedauert, war aber immer noch wesentlich billiger, als der Start eines zusätzlichen Flottentenders zur Flotte und die HMS Hexapuma war das einzige Schiff, welches die Sonden in nächster Zeit zur fünften Flotte bringen konnte.

Die Stepstones selbst waren eine Variante der Mistletoe-Plattform, welche anstatt einem Sprengkopf eine abgespeckte Geisterreitersensorphalanx und einen Impeller-Ring mit miniaturisiertem Alpha-Ring besaßen. Der große Vorteil dieser Technologie lag auf der Hand. Sie waren das perfekte Spionagemittel. Jedoch waren diese Sonden nicht nur eine extrem teuere Spielerei, sondern auch von sehr beschränkter Lebensdauer, trugen die Alpha-Impeller diese Sonden doch nur wenige Lichtjahre weit. Eine Reparatur lohnte sich in der Regel nicht, da die Hauptkosten sowieso vom Triebwerk kamen.

Da die Hexapuma erst kurz vor Ausbruch der Kampfhandlungen angekommen war, war noch keine Zeit gewesen, alles zu übergeben und die Hexapuma hatte noch immer eine ansehnliche kleine Flotte im Hangar stehen.

Dann antwortete Fitzgerald: "Halten wir uns ans Lehrbuch. Erkunden wir unauffällig die Gegend mit zwei der Pinassen. Sie sollen Ärger vermeiden. Ohne Funkkontakt können wir im Zweifelsfall auch keine Hilfe schicken."

Terekhov nickte anerkennend. Auf eine Erkundung mit den Pinassen war er gar nicht gekommen. Darum mochte er die Zusammenarbeit mit seinem XO so, er hatte meistens völlig anderen Ideen, als er selbst. Das führte in den meisten Fällen zu kreativen Lösungen. Terekhov dachte den Vorschlag schon weiter.

"Schicke unsere Middis mit raus. An die Arbeit Leute. Wegtreten."

Midshipmen sind Abgänger der Offiziersschule, welche auf ihrer Abschlussreise die finale Prüfung machen. Während dieser Reise stehen sie unter strenger Aufsicht der Offiziere und besitzen nur ein vorläufiges Offizierspatent. Trotzdem sind sie gegenüber den Unteroffizieren und Mannschaften der Stationen, denen sie zugewiesen sind, befehlsberechtigt – und im Gegensatz zu Deckoffizieren auch Teil der Kommandokette eines Kampfschiffes der RMN.

Ein begrenzter Aufklärungsflug ist eine gute Gelegenheit, um Kommando-Erfahrung zu sammeln, dachte sich Terekhov.


	3. Beiboote

Wurmloch

**Vipers**

"Sabrewolf an Galactica: Sektor 12 klar. Wir fliegen in Sektor 11 ein." Sabrewolf und sein Flügelmann Ranger waren seit sieben langen und eintönigen Stunden im Leerraum unterwegs. Müdigkeit machte sich breit. Aber die Galactica hatte einfach zu wenig Piloten. Als Vorauspatrouille und Fernaufklärung der Galactica flogen sie einen weiten Bogen, um die vorderen drei Sektoren abzudecken. Die Sektoren sind nach dem Ziffernblatt einer Analoguhr benannt und beinhalten jeweils einen Anteil der oberen und unteren Hemisphäre des Raums um die Flotte. Backbord/Vorne ist Sektor 11, direkt vor dem Schiff Sektor 12 und Steuerbord/Vorne Sektor 1.

Ein ruhiger Job - solange man nicht auf Zylonen trifft, dachte Ranger. 16 Stunden. 16 lange Stunden. Und ein leerer Tank. Nach dieser Doppelschicht würde er endlich seine Frau und seinen Sohn wieder sehen. Ranger war erst seit zwei Wochen im aktiven Dienst und wurde als ehemaliger Shuttlepilot von einem Zivilschiff der Flotte rekrutiert. Seit Abschluss seiner Prüfung als Kampfpilot hatte er seine Familie nicht mehr gesehen. Sabrewolf warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Bild seiner Frau und seines Sohns, das er am Armaturenbrett befestigt hatte.

Wegen der besseren Ortungsinstrumente sollten eigentlich Raptors für die Fernaufklärung verwendet werden. Aber Commander Adama wollte keine schutzlosen Raptors hier draußen, seit die Position der Flotte vor zwei Wochen von zwei Raidern aufgedeckt wurde. So hatte ihr CAG Lee Adama die Serie von zusätzlichen Flugeinsätzen begründet.

Das Ausbleiben von Angriffen war inzwischen fast beunruhigender für die Piloten, als wenn ein Basisschiff mitten in die Flotte gesprungen wäre und zerrte an ihren Nerven. Die Stimmung war seit Tagen angespannt und jeder wartete auf den nächsten Zug der Zylonen. Sie kannten doch die Position der Flotte! Die Piloten verstanden nicht, warum die Aufgabe des Minenschiffs so wichtig für das Überleben der Flotte sein konnte, dass dabei die Flotte aufs Spiel gesetzt wurde, indem man in diesem unsicheren System verweilte. Zumindest gab es niemanden, der sich die Zeit nahm, es den Piloten zu erklären. Plötzlichen waren nur noch Schlieren auf dem DRADIS zu sehen und er wurde von Ranger gerufen: "Ranger an Sabrewolf: Das DRADIS ist gestörzzzzss.".

"... an Ranger ... Ich sehe... kommen sie... Formation."

Nicht nur das DRADIS funktioniert nicht mehr, dachte Ranger beunruhigt.

Aber Ranger verstand die Anweisung, in enger Formation zu fliegen. Der Funkkontakt wurde auch sofort besser. Zum Glück war sein Flugführer Sabrewolf bei ihm. Er war schon länger im Geschäft.

"Kommen Sie noch zur Galactica durch?"

"Negativ, Ranger. Die sind weg.", antworte ihm Sabrewolf.

"Kehren wir um, Sir?", fragte er seinen Staffelführer. Er versuchte, den ängstliche Unterton aus seiner Stimmer heraus zu halten, aber es gelang ihm nicht vollständig.

Er hörte das Lachen seines Staffelführers über Funk.

"Keine Panik, Kleiner. Das ist genau unser Job. Wir werden sogar länger hier bleiben, weil das DRADIS nicht richtig funktioniert. Es ist unsere Aufgabe für die Sicherheit der Flotte zu sorgen, in dem wir wissen, ob hier Zylonen sind oder nicht. Halt die Augen offen und weiche nicht von meinem Flügel."

Sabrewolf nahm derweil ein paar Schaltungen vor, um das DRADIS um zu konfigurieren. Aber es gelang ihm nicht, ein besseres Ortungsergebnis zu bekommen.

Er war inzwischen deutlich beunruhigter, als er gegenüber Ranger zugab. Hier draußen war nichts. Nichts, was derartige Störungen hervorrufen konnte. Er hatte vor dem Missionsstart die aktuellen Sternkarten studiert. Er machte das immer sehr gründlich, weil sein Leben und das Leben seines Flügelmanns davon abhing.

Hier gab es keine schwarzen Löcher, keine Neutronensterne, nicht mal eine Gaswolke lies sich blicken. Er vermutete eine neue Teufelei der Zylonen. Was sonst könnte hier das DRADIS und den Funk gleichzeitig überlagern?

Er teilte den aktuellen Sektor in neun Teile und beschloss ihn in drei Flügen, statt einem zu durchqueren. So würde ihm hoffentlich auch ohne DRADIS nichts Wichtiges entgehen. Er dachte kurz daran, seinem Flügelmann einen Teil des Sektors zuzuweisen - aber ohne Kommunikation wollte er sich nicht von seinem Flügelmann trennen. Lee Adama würde ihm den Kopf abreißen, wenn er einen Neuling alleine hier draußen lies.

Sie waren schon fast eine halbe Stunde ohne Funkkontakt zur Galactica, als beide einen schwachen Reflex zwischen dem Flimmern des gestörten DRADIS sahen, nur Momente bevor sie den Schatten eines fremden Raumschiffs vor dem Sternenhimmel vor ihnen sahen.

Da haben wir unseren Störsender, wollen wir mal sehen, was sich die Zylonen einfallen lassen, dachte Sabrewolf. Wenn deren Ortung genau so gestört ist, wie unsere, dann können wir uns anschleichen und ein paar schöne Fotos für Adama schießen!

"Schalte den Antrieb ab, wir lassen uns vorbei treiben. Vielleicht schnappen wir was Interessantes auf. Wenn die Zylonen Jäger starten machen wir uns mit den Turbos davon.", befahl er seinem Flügelmann.

Ranger bestätigte den Befehl und beide Jäger trieben mit der aktuellen Geschwindigkeit auf das fremde Raumschiff zu. Es sah lang aus – fast so groß wie ein Kampfstern - und erinnert fast an eine Zigarre.

Vorne und hinten scheint es dicker zu werden und Aufbauten zu haben, meinte Sabrewolf zu erkennen, während der das Aufnahmesystem einschaltete. Der Aufbau erinnert so gar nicht an ein Basisschiff, vielleicht ein Neubau mit einem galaktischen Störsender, spekulierte er. Er verzichtete darauf, Ranger seine Überlegungen übe Funk mitzuteilen, weil er nicht geortet werden wollte.

Er ahnte auch nicht, dass die GRASER der HMS Hexapuma eine effektive Reichweite hatten, welche die der schweren Projektilwaffen eines Kampfsterns um das Doppelte und die eines einfachen Viperjägers fast um das Vierfache überschritten. Das Ausrichten der GRASER Stellung wäre durch den intakten Steuerbordschild der HMS Hexapuma aber auch aus nächster Nähe kaum zu erkennen gewesen.

Die Bedeutung des unangenehmen Summtons von der Sensorstation auf der Brücke der HMS Hexapuma wurde sofort erklärt: "Ortung auf 724-inbound-542, Entfernung 450.000 km. Keine Impeller-Signatur, darum sehen wir sie jetzt erst. Inbound konstant mit Eins Punkt Sieben Null Null Meter pro Sekunde. Zwei unabhängige Ziele. Im Plot bezeichnet als Boogie-Rot-1 und Boogie-Rot-2". Zwei rote kleine Würfel wurden im Plot sichtbar.

Terekhov schrak aus seinen Gedanken auf. "Was, so nah? Was haben wir? So langsam hört sich das nach Havie-Drohnen an. Oder ausgebrannten Raketen."

Liam Johnson der diensthabende Sensortechniker antwortete: "Wir haben noch eine Kurskorrektur gesehen. Ausgebrannte Raketen können es nicht sein. ETA 3 Minuten. Reichweite für GRASER Abwehr in 30 Sekunden erreicht."

"Wir gehen kein Risiko ein. Waffen, holen sie die beiden Drohnen vom Himmel."

Naomi nickte, als die den Befehl bestätigte, "Ziele Boogie-Rot-1 und Boogie-Rot-2 werden abgeschoss'n in 20 Sekunden. ... Feuern jetzt... Ziele zerstört."

"EW bestätigt zwei Abschüsse. Keine weitere Ortung", bestätigte Johnson.

"Waffen, lohnt sich ein Bergungsteam, um die Überreste zu untersuchen?", fragte der Captain, obwohl er die Antwort schon fast kannte. GRASER sind übergroße LASER-Stellungen, die dazu dienen große Löcher in große schwer gepanzerte Raumschiffe zu bohren und dabei jede Art von Seiten-Schild zu ignorieren.

Man flog einfach nicht in der effektiven Waffenreichweite eines feindlichen GRASERs. Nein, das tut man nicht, dachte Terekhov bestimmt.

Naomi schüttelte den Kopf, "Wohl kaum, Captain. Bei der Größe hab'n wir die Drohnen sofort verdampft.".

"Wann kommen die Pinassen wieder rein? Ich hasse es, bewegungslos UND blind hier herum zu liegen. Wir können unsere Position nicht verlassen, wenn uns die Pinassen in diesem Störfeld wieder finden wollen."

Es war deutlich zu merken, dass ihn die mögliche Entdeckung durch havenitsche Kreigsschiffe beunruhigte, solange er zwei Pinassen da draußen im Nirgendwo hatte.

Lieutenant Sheets antwortete mit seiner viel zu hohen Stimme: "Laut Flugplan sind sie in 10 Stunden wieder hier."

Lieutenant Sheets war ein Prolong-Behandelter der dritten Generation. Üblicherweise wurde die Behandlung im Alter von fünfzehn Jahren angewendet und führte dazu, dass selbst 25 Jährige noch wie pubertierende Teenager aussahen, da der Alterungsprozess enorm verlangsamt wurde. Er war einfach noch nicht durch den Stimmbruch durch, genau wie unzählige andere zu ewiger Pubertät verdammte Teenager.

"Dann warten wir mal. Falls ein Havie mit durch das Wurmloch gekommen ist, wird er den Verlust von zwei Drohnen sicher bald feststellen. Sagen Sie Ginger, dass ich die Beta-Impeller wieder online will. Wir sitzen hier wie auf dem Präsentierteller; Ortungsschutz hin oder her."

**Pinassen**

Helen Zilwicki gehörte, neben Paulo D'Arezzo, zu den beiden Midshipmen, die als kommandierende Offiziere den beiden Pinassen zugeordnet worden waren. Die Zuordnung war mehr ein Zufall, als Absicht, denn die beiden anderen aktiven Midshipmen Stiller und Kagiyama hatten gerade dienstfrei und schliefen. Midshipmen Stottmeister war beim Angriff der Haveniten verletzt worden und lag auf der Krankenstation. Dort würde Stottmeister auch die nächsten paar Wochen noch bleiben müssen, wenn die Hexapuma nicht bald wieder eine Flottenbasis anlief.

Da hier aktuell weder Funk noch die überlichtschnelle Gravimpulstechnik richtig funktionierten, hatte Captain Terekhov jedem der beiden kleinen Schiffe einen Midshipman bzw. eine Midshipwoman als kommandierenden Offizier mitgegeben. Nicht dass er dachte, dass die normalen Piloten für den Job einen Aufpasser brauchten - es ging Terekhov hauptsächlich darum, dass die Midshipmen Erfahrungen außerhalb der normalen Routine sammeln konnten. Außerdem wollte er jemanden von der Hexapuma mit Kampferfahrung dabei haben, da die Piloten der Pinassen erst auf neu Manticore zugestiegen waren. Den zweiten Piloten der beiden Pinassen hatte Terekhov jeweils durch einen EW-Spezialisten ersetzt, damit die Ortungsplattformen von geübtem Personal bedient wurden.

Auch Helen hatte den Zweck ihres Marschbefehls verstanden und kam gar nicht auf die Idee, dem Piloten, der sonst das Kommando in der Pinasse hatte, allzu sehr ins Handwerk zu reden.

Pinasse 2 hatte den Auftrag, die obere Hemisphäre über der Hexapuma zu checken. Sie sollten entweder bis zum Ende des Störfelds oder 50 AEs nach "oben" fliegen - je nachdem was früher eintrat. Keinesfalls sollten sie sich zu weit aus dem mysteriösen Störfeld herausbewegen, um nicht selbst von möglichen Feinden geortet zu werden. Keine ganz leichte Aufgabe, da sie keine Ahnung hatte wie weit sich das Störfeld ausdehnte. Obwohl keine Störquellen sichtbar waren, war es doch so stark, dass Kommunikation und Ortung nahezu unmöglich wurden. Wenn sie ununterbrochen bis zum Rand des Feldes beschleunigten, braucht sie dann auch genauso lange, um die Geschwindigkeit wieder auf Relativ Null abzubremsen. Also bestand eine hohe Gefahr, weit aus dem Störfeld herauszufliegen, wenn Sie es mit der Geschwindigkeit übertrieben. Der Flugplan, den Sie zusammen mit ihrem Freund Paulo D'Arezzo ausgearbeitet hatte, sah vor, dass die beiden Pinassen in entgegen gesetzter Richtung für fünf Stunden mit 300 Gravos beschleunigten. Das würde sie auf eine Endgeschwindigkeit von rund 54000 km/s relativ zur Hexapuma bringen. Damit waren die 50AE in knapp 5 Tagen zurückzulegen? Sie könnten weiter beschleunigen, aber sie wollten nicht zu weit aus der Deckung schießen, denn auch das vollständige Abbremsen würde volle fünf Stunden dauern. Der Plan sah außerdem vor, das Abbremsmanöver verfrüht einzuleiten, sobald eine Abschwächung des Felds zu messen war.

Helen hörte das monotone Brummen der Impeller und überlegt gerade, was sie mit dem Piloten besprechen könnte. Wenn sie nur nicht so schüchtern wäre! Die Pinasse sind erst seit rund einer Stunde am Beschleunigen. Da kam die Meldung vom EW-Techniker, dass das Feld zunehmend schwächer wurde. Also befahl Helen das Abbremsen. "Sollen wir die Ortungsplattform aussetzen?", fragte der Pilot.

"Ja. Ja natürlich.", stammelte Helen. Da hätte ich selber drauf kommen müssen, rügte sie sich selbst. Konzentriere Dich. Konzentriere Dich. Sie wiederholt es immer wieder in Gedanken. Sie unterstützte den EW-Techniker beim Aussetzen der Plattform mit dem Traktorstrahler. Das war ein ziemliches Gefummel, weil die notdürftig am Heck angebracht Sensorplattform anfänglich kaum im Einflussbereich des Traktorstrahlers war. Daher musste Helen zuerst mit sehr hoher Leistung arbeiten, um die Plattform überhaupt zu bewegen. Dann machte die Plattform plötzlich einen Ruck und wäre um ein Haar im unteren Impeller-Bank gelandet, was das sofortige Ende der Mission bedeutet hätte. Um eine saubere Messung und einen möglichst große Reichweite zu ermöglichen, musste die Plattform genau senkrecht zu ihrem Flugvektor stehen. Das mit den beiden Traktorstrahlern zu bewerkstelligen, die eigentlich zum Andocken an Raumstationen gedacht waren, war nicht ganz einfach. Schließlich befand sich die Geisterreiter Sensorenplattform aber sauber ausgerichtet im Kielwasser der Pinasse und nahm ihre Arbeit auf.

„Das wäre es gewesen. Sie können die Plattform hochfahren!"

Zum Piloten gewandt fragte sie, „Wie lange brauchen wir noch, bis wir eine vollständige Schubumkehr erreicht haben." Das wäre der Zeitpunkt, die Plattform auszuklinken, damit sie einen relativ zur Hexapuma festen Standort hatte.

„Noch knapp 3 Minuten.", antwortete der Pilot während vom EW-Spezialisten unvemittelt ein überraschtes Grunzen zu hören war.

"Wir haben multiple Kontakte, Midshipwoman. Entfernung ca. 100 Millionen Kilometer.", gab der EW-Spezialist an der hinteren Konsole ins Cockpit durch.

"Transponder?"

"Nein, keine Transponder. Außerdem kann ich keine Impeller-Signaturen ausmachen."

Helen beugte sich zur Konsole vor und schaute auf den Sensorenschirm.

"Fast einhundertfünfzig Quellen - und wir bekommen keine Impeller-Signaturen rein? Da ist was faul."

"Vielleicht liegen sie unter Stealth oder auf der Lauer? Sehen sie mal, die treiben gar nicht alle mit konstanter Geschwindigkeit. Warten sie..." Der EW-Spezialist blendete die Vektoren der fremden Kontakte in den Plot ein und stellte einige Berechnungen an und sagt "...der große Brocken dort beschleunigen konstant mit 50 m/s2. Rund fünf Gravos. Also doch stealth. Nein, warte ... die haben eine andere Antriebstechnologie."

Helen schaute ihn ungläubig an: "Was wollen Sie damit sagen, Miller?"

"Kommen Sie, Midshipwoman,", der EW-Techniker schaute fast beleidigt, "für Impeller-getriebene Schiffe, sind das lahme Enten. Selbst wenn es 150 Frachter sind - hier mitten im Nirgendwo. Für einfache Steuerdüsen sind 5 Gravos aber ziemlich viel. Überlegen Sie mal, was die für eine Masse bewegen müssen, dass da sind doch keine Shuttles. Also ist die einzige logische Erklärung eine andere Antriebstechnologie."

"Hat der große Brocken uns bemerkt? Fliegt er in unsere Richtung? Er kommen auf jeden Fall näher."

Miller extrapolierte den derzeitigen Kurs des fremden Schiffs und blendete seinen Richtungsvektor als gepunktete Linie in den Plot.

"Nein, der aktuelle Vektor geht fast 15 Grad an uns vorbei. Wenn die mit den selben Ortungsproblemen wie wir zu tun haben, dann haben Sie uns nicht bemerkt. Und die Hexapuma sollte auch relativ sicher sein, wenn sie weiterhin ohne Impeller treibt. Außerdem sehen die eher so aus, als wären sie bei dem Asteroidengürtel beschäftigt."

"Wir warten, bis wir auf relativ Null runter sind. Dann koppeln Sie die Sensorplattform ab und schalten sie auf Aufzeichnung. Danach fliegen mit maximaler Beschleunigung zum Schiff zurück.", befahl Helen. 150 Großraumschiffe mit einer neuartigen Antriebstechnik stellten sicher eine Gefahr für die Hexapuma dar. Wir sollten uns schleunigst aus dem Staub machen, dachte Helen.

Zwei Stunde später erstatteten die beiden Midshipmen Bericht. Die Nachricht von einer ganzen Flotte von Fremdraumschiffen behagt keinem der Anwesenden.

"Vorschläge?", fragte Terekhov in die Runde.

Fitzgerald ergriff als erster das Wort: "Wir haben drei Möglichkeiten. Wir können bleiben und weiterhin versuchen, den diesseitigen Eingang des verschwundenen Wurmlochs zu finden. Wir können uns vom Vektor des fremden Konvois weiter entfernen, um einer Entdeckung mit Sicherheit zu entgehen oder wir nehmen Kontakt auf."

"Kontakt?", fragte Terekhov mehr sich selbst, "Das könnte Sinn machen. Wir wissen nicht, wo wir sind, und jemand, der uns mit lokalen Sternkarten versorgen kann ist ein attraktiver Freund. Auf der anderen Seite brauchen wir mindestens noch einen, eher eineinhalb Tage, bis wir wieder kampffähig sind. Das Risiko erscheint mir hoch."

"Und ich würde gerne noch hier bleiben und Vermessungen vornehmen", warf Lieutenant Commander Wright ein. "Auch instabile Wurmlöcher verschwinden nicht innerhalb von wenigen Stunden. Da wir noch immer keinen Anhaltspunkt haben, wo wir sind, sollten wir die Chance nicht verpassen, die Tür nach Hause zu finden."

"Midshipwoman, wie lange haben wir, bis der fremde Convoy in unsere Reichweite kommt?"

"Bei der derzeitigen Beschleunigung erreichen Sie in vier bis fünf Stunden Sensorreichweite - wenn sie die gleiche Reichweite haben wie wir und von den Störungen beeinträchtigt genauso beeinträchtigt werden.."

"Dann sollten wir die Kurve kratzen, bis wir unser Hexapuma wieder Zähne hat, Aivars.", der XO schaut den Captain direkt an.

"Die südliche Hemisphäre ist frei?", fragte der Captain noch einmal nach.

Paulo "Sonnyboy" D'Arezzo der Midshipman der anderen Pinasse, nickte, "Ja. Außerdem endet das Störfeld etwa in der gleichen Entfernung. Das lässt darauf schließen, dass es einen Zusammenhang zwischen Wurmloch und Störfeld gibt. Wir haben uns seit dem Transfer ja noch nicht wirklich bewegt"

Der Gedanke war Helen auch schon gekommen. Aber sie käme nie auf die Idee, dem Kapitän eines Raumschiffs eigenen Ideen an den Kopf zu werfen, wenn er vorher eine spezifische Frage gestellt hatte. Der Kapitän schien diesen Anfall von Insubordination nicht zu bemerken und nickte nur.

"Wir werfen eine passive Boje aus, damit wir den Ort mit Sicherheit wieder finden. Dann setzen wir uns hinter den Konvoi. Bei der Beschleunigung sollten wir das auch nur mit den Alpha-Impellern gut schaffen. Commander Lewis, stört das die Reparaturen?"

Lewis schüttelte den Kopf.

"Dann an die Arbeit, meine Damen und Herren."

"Dann waren das wohl doch keine havenitischen Drohnen, was wir vom Himmel gepustet haben", sagte Midshipman Aikawa Kagiyama zu den beiden anderen Midshipmen Paulo und Helen, als diese von der Besprechung in ihr gemeinsames Quartier zurückkehrten.

"Wir hatten Feindkontakt?", fragte Helen entgeistert. Midshipmen Karsten schaute von seinem elektronischen Buch auf und nickte. Es gab kaum eine Zeit in den wenigen Freizeitstunden, die Karsten Stiller nicht über einem Buch verbrachte oder selbst etwas schrieb. Dan vertiefte er sich wieder in sein Buch. Da er nicht Teil der Operation im Talbott-Cluster war, fiel es ihm schwer, in die verschworene Gemeinschaft der Midshipman der Hexapuma aufgenommen zu werden. Während alle sehr höflich und bisweilen auch freundlich mit ihm umgingen, hatte er doch nicht an den planetaren Aktionen oder der Schlacht von Monica teilgenommen.

Eigentlich war Midshipman Stiller ein sehr selbstbewusster Raumfahrer. Aber die unterschwellige Autorität der anderen, die schon so viel erlebt hatten und mehr als einmal ihr Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt hatten, schüchterte ihn ein.

Wenn er gewusst hätte, dass Paulo bis vor kurzem selbst kaum Kontakt zu den anderen gehabt hätte, wäre es ihm vielleicht leichter gefallen, sich zu öffnen.

"Zwei Drohnen unter Stealth haben Kurs auf die Hexapuma genommen, während ihr beiden auf Erkundung gewesen seid. Offensichtlich habt Ihr was übersehen!" grinste Aikawa mit einer gewissen Schadenfreude. Wenn die beiden Pinassen ihren Job gemacht hätten, hätte keine Drohne an ihnen vorbeikommen dürfen, war der unausgesprochene Gedanke, den er mit seiner Aussage verband.

Auch diese Art der Kommunikation, bei der das Offensichtliche weggelassen wurde schüchterte Karsten immer wieder ein. Für ihn war es oft erst nach einigem Nachdenken möglich, zu erkennen, was die anderen wirklich sagten, wenn sie eine Bemerkung fallen ließen. Und das machte ihn unsicher. Trotzdem verfolgte er das Gespräch aufmerksam, obwohl es so aussah, als sei er in wieder sein Buch vertieft.

"Die waren nicht unter Stealth", stellte Helen entrüstet fest, ".. die haben keine Impeller!" Und dann berichteten Helen und Paulo von der Stabsbesprechung.

Als sie geendet hatten, meinte Aikawa nachdenklich, "Dann waren es vielleicht auch gar keine Drohnen, sondern kleine Raumschiffe."

Helen war entsetzt: "Du meinst, wir haben zwei Aufklärer abgeschossen, von den Leuten von denen wir uns Hilfe erwarten?"

Aikawa antwortete: "Es ist zumindest nahe liegend. Sonst ist ja keiner hier. Und wir schicken Drohnen auch nicht paarweise weg. Und wenn die in unsere Richtung fliegen, dann wollen die auch wissen, was es mit dem Störfeld auf sich hat. Das muss die Fremden schließlich genauso interessieren." Aber Aikawa war mit seinen Gedanken schon weiter: "Außerdem glaube ich nicht, das wir so ohne Weiteres mithalten können, bei dem Plan den Konvoi zu verfolgen."

Helen verfolgte den Gedanken von Aikawa zu Ende: "Weil sie auch eine andere Überlichttechnologie haben? Wenn Sie keine Impeller haben, können sie auch keine Warshawski Segel setzen. Also können wir ihnen auch nicht in den Hyperraum folgen, schon gar nicht auf den Gravwellen. "

"Und wenn Sie kein Äquivalent zu unserem Hyperantrieb haben? Eine so große Flotte könnte auch aus Generationenraumschiffen bestehen. Wie im Explorationszeitalter?", warf Paulo ein.

"Unwahrscheinlich. Auf der Erde gab es einige wenige große Generationenschiffe. Eine Flotte mit 150 Schiffen als Generationenschiffe zu schicken ist unlogisch. Der Koordinationsaufwand ist viel zu hoch.", sagte Helen bestimmt. "Wir sollten unsere Gedanken aber dem Kapitän mitteilen.", ergänzte sie nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Nachdenkens.

"Ja, ich gehe - du traust dich ja nicht, den Captain anzusprechen", grinste Paulo, der immer sich immer noch bemühte die Distanz zwischen Helen und sich zu überwinden, die er als eine Art Schutz aufgebaut hatte.

"Ich danke ihnen für Ihren Hinweis, Midshipman - ", Terekhov sah D'Arezzo direkt an, legte den Bericht zur Seite, den er eigentlich gerade studieren wollte und antwortete mit trockener Stimme, " wir hatten tatsächlich schon den gleichen Gedanken."

Blut schoss Paulo ins Gesicht, als ihm klar war dass er sich vor versammelter Mannschaft lächerlich gemacht hatte.

"Ansten, " der Captain wendete sich an seinen XO, den Paulo erst jetzt auf der Brücke bemerkte, "bitte laden Sie unsere Middis auf die Taktikbesprechungen mit ein. Das verkürzt die Kommunikationswege. Midshipman D'Arezzo, sie können wegtreten."

"Sir, aye Sir", bestätigte Paulo D'Arezzo so zackig, wie es ihm gerade noch möglich war und machte, dass er von der Brücke wegkam.

"Er ist mutig, als Middi den Kapitän des Schiffs ungefragt anzusprechen, der gerade in einen Bericht vertieft ist, um dann noch Ratschläge zu erteilen.", bemerkte Fitzgerald, nachdem D'Arezzo von der Brücke geflüchtet war, "Und sehr unvorsichtig. Ein anderer Captain hätte ihn vier Wochen das Deck schrubben lassen. Seinem Captain Vorschläge zu machen... tsss. Es ist ja nicht so, als hätten wir keine Besprechungen, bei denen er seine Ideen kund tun könnte."

"Sei nicht so streng. Wir wollen doch, dass sie mitdenken. Aber er hätte wirklich bis zur nächsten Besprechung warten oder seinen direkten vorgesetzten ansprechen müssen, wenn es nicht lebenswichtig ist. . Setze ihn nächste Woche auf den Dienstplan für die Hangaraufsicht, damit er über das Protokoll an Bord eines Kriegsschiffs nachdenken kann."

"Hangaraufsicht?", der XO prustete heraus vor Lachen. Es gab keine Hangaraufsicht an Bord der Hexapuma. Nicht für einen Hangar mit gerade mal drei eigenen Pinassen, drei geliehenen Pinassen und einer Barkasse.

**Flucht**

"Die drei Stunden sind um!", bemerkte Colonel Tigh trocken, weil er wusste, das diese Entscheidung nur Adama selbst treffen konnte. Er beneidete ihn nicht darum.

"Ich hasse solche Entscheidungen.", flüsterte Adama zu Tigh, so dass es die restliche Brückenbesetzung nicht hören konnte. "Wenn wir das Schürfen in dieser reichen Mine abbrechen, steht Präsidentin Roslin ruckzuck in meinem Büro und fordert meinen Kopf. Erst gestern hat sie die Wichtigkeit diese Rohstoffquelle wieder betont."

"Sonst hätten wir uns schon nach den beiden Jägern aus dem Staub gemacht. Die Raptor hat für Punkt Alpha ein OK gegeben?", fragte Tigh nach; er war gerade erst auf der Brücke angekommen.

"Ja, alles klar und sauber. Noch nicht mal Meteoriten, auf denen man Rohstoffe fördern könnte", der ironische Unterton war deutlich rauszuhören.

„Aber die Sicherheit der Flotte geht vor. Bring die Flotte weg!", fuhr Adama fort.

Tigh wandte sich an die Kommunikationsoffizierin: "Die Minenschiffe sollen sich lösen und die Flotte soll sich auf den Sprung vorbereiten."

"Sir, wir haben eine Rückfrage von Colonial One, ob wir Feindkontakt haben."

"Das ging schnell", sagte Adama halblaut, "Legen Sie mir eine Leitung."

Er brauchte volle fünf Minuten und das Versprechen, bei falschem Alarm in Sektor 11 zu dieser Mine zurückzukehren, bis er die Präsidentin überzeugt hatte. Da die anderen Flottenkapitäne präzise Anweisungen hatten, gingen die Aufbruchvorbereitungen sehr schnell von statten. Lediglich das Einschiffen der Minenanlagen und Besatzungen dauerte noch fast weitere zehn Minuten. Adama machte sich eine Notiz, dass er eine Arbeitsgruppe aufsetzen musste, um die Reaktionszeiten zu verbessern – obwohl ihm klar war, dass nicht mehr sehr viel Optimierungspotential zu holen war, wenn man nicht einen noch größeren Anteil der wertvollen Ausrüstung zurücklassen wollte. Aber das Leben der Menschen ging vor und Adama würde nicht das Leben der Minenarbeiter wegen ein paar Bohrköpfen riskieren. Glücklicherweise konnten die Werkstattschiffe schon einen großen Anteil der Werkzeuge neu produzieren. Dann nahmen die Zivilschiffe ihren Platz in der Sprungformation ein und innerhalb weniger Augenblicke löste sich die Flotte auf - bis auf den Kampfstern, der einsam in dem namenlosen System trieb.

"Setzen sie einen Kurs auf Sektor 11. Immer mitten rein. Die Alarmrotte soll sich um die Galactica formieren. Wecken sie die restlichen Piloten und besetzen sie alle Geschütztürme. Wir gehen auf Kondition 1. Schauen wir nach, wo unsere Piloten sind!", befahl Adama entschlossen.

Das Brummen der Maschinen wird unmerklich lauter, als die Triebwerke mit Maximalbeschleunigung angefeuert wurden. Dann heulte der Bereitschaftsalarm auf allen Decks der Galactica auf, die Galactica ging auf Kondition 2.

"Sir, wir haben ein unidentifiziertes Objekt hinter uns auf dem Schirm. Machen Sie zwei draus." Noch während sich Adama zum DRADIS umwendet färben sich die beiden Icons von blau auf rot. "Objekte als Zylonen Basisschiffe identifiziert."

"Wie weit?", fragte Tigh. Der Ortungsoffizier schluckte. "Sie wären mitten unter unsere Flotte gesprungen, wenn wir noch auf der alten Position lägen."

"Da sind sie also. Unsere Jäger brauchen wir wohl nicht mehr zu suchen. Schiff wenden. Gefechtsalarm.", befiehlt Adama.

„Battlestar auf Kampfstation. Angriffskurs liegt an.", bestätigt ein Offizier auf der Brücke.

Auf den Flugdecks der Galactica brach hektische Aktivität aus, als Kondition 2 innerhalb von zwei Minuten plötzlich von einem Gefechtsalarm abgelöst wurde. Die Piloten rannten zu den Jägern, während die Deckbesatzung die ersten Vipers bereits die Katapulte schoben.

„Staffelführer Blau meldet Einsatzbereitschaft und erbittet Startfreigabe.", meldete Petty Officer Dualla im CIC.

"Hast Du daran gedacht, dass wir uns aus dem Staub machen sollten? Die sind weit genug weg, dass wir in Ruhe springen können.", unterbrach Tigh.

Adama, der gerade dabei war die Staffel Blau und die Alarmrotte auf den Feind zu hetzen, hielt inne.

"Du hast recht.", gab er zu. Ihm fiel diese Entscheidung nicht leicht, aber inzwischen hatte er sich die Denkweise der Präsidentin zu eigen gemacht. Diese Schlacht bracht den Menschen keinen echten Vorteil und würde nur das Leben weiterer Piloten kosten. Auf der anderen Seite hatte er noch zwei Piloten da draußen, von denen er nicht wusste, ob sie hilflos im Raum trieben oder längst von zylonischen Raidern zerstört worden waren. "Holt die Alarmrotte zurück."

Fünf Minuten später kam die Bestätigung: "Alarmrotte im Hangar. Flugdeck gesichert."

"Springen sie!", sagte Adama resigniert. Dieses Unternehmen hat schon zu viele Opfer gefordert!

In der Dauer eines Wimperschlags verschwand die Galactica aus der Raumzeit und der Schwarm zylonischer Raider fand kein Ziel mehr. Im selben Augenblick tauchte der Kampfstern über zwölf Lichtjahre weiter am Ausweichtreffpunkt "Punkt Alpha" wieder auf.

Es verging ein kurzer Augenblick, bis das DRADIS wieder online war und die ersten Daten auf dem Bildschirm aufbereitet wurden. Das war der angespannte Augenblick, in dem alle hofften, dass genau 149 grüne Icons auf dem DRADIS auftauchen.

"Ortung. Koloniale Transponder. Es sind alle da!"

Adama atmete auf und dachte sich zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag, dass er langsam zu alt für so etwas wurde.


	4. Kontakt

Wurmloch

**Auswertung**

"Wir sollten hier definitiv nicht versuchen, in den Hyperraum zu wechseln.", stellte der Astrogator erneut fest.

Murrend stimmte Terekhov zu, die fremde Flotte per Impeller zu umfliegen. "Wenn wir außer Ortungsreichweite bleiben wollen, müssen wir mindestens noch einen weiteren Tag Umweg in Kauf nehmen."

Commander Fitzgerald beschwichtigte: "Sehen Sie es mal so: Wenn wir auf Position sind, sind die Reparaturen abgeschlossen."

Einen Tag später näherte sich die HMS Hexapuma der Position der fremden Flotte aus einer anderen Richtung an und fand – nichts.

"Sie sind weg. Welcher verdammte Astrogator hat mich überredet, das ohne Hypersprung zu machen?", knurrte Terekhov wütend.

"Sir, die Entscheidungsgewalt und die Verantwortung liegt immer beim Kapitän des Schiffs." Tobias Wright konnte manchmal so absolut rechthaberisch sein, dass Captain Terekhov der Hut regelmäßig hochgehen könnte, wenn er sein weißes Barett genauso regelmäßig getragen hätte, wie er sich über Wright aufregte. Aber er wusste auch, was er an seinem Astrogator hatte, so dass er ihn nie wirklich maßregelte.

"Was tun wir?", fragte Ansten Fritzgerald, der unbemerkt die Brücke betreten hatte.

"Was wir tun sollen? Wir bedanken und für Voraussicht unserer Middis und sammeln die von Pinasse 2 abgesetzte Sensorplattform ein. Was sonst? Schicken Sie unseren Möchtegern-Kapitän los. Wir schauen, was wir hier noch an Überresten finden. 150 Schiffe in Ruheposition müssen doch was hinterlassen."

Noch während Midshipman Paulo D'Arezzo den Flugplan für „seine" Pinasse 1 zusammenstellte, fing die Hexapuma an, ein regelmäßiges Muster durch den fraglichen Sektor zu fliegen um irgendwelche Überreste zu finden. Kapitän Terekhov vermutete, dass abgeladener Müll einen Hinweis auf die geheimnisvollen Fremden geben könnte und lies die Sensoren der Hexapuma danach suchen. Tatsächlich fündig wurde das Sensorteam aber auf einem der größeren Asteroiden, wo sie künstliche Metallansammlungen orteten.

"Sie haben 26 Stunden. Und ich will Ergebnisse!" sagte Terekhov zum Abschluss der Einsatzbesprechung für das Bergungsteam., während sich die anderen wunderten, warum er gerade Paulo ausgewählt hat, um die Sensorplattform wieder zu beschaffen, während Helen bei dieser Erkundung eingesetzt hatte.

Diesmal wurden wieder zwei Pinassen auf die Reise geschickt. Paulo D'Arezzo sammelte mit Pinasse 1 die Geisterreiterplattform ein, die Helen zuvor im System hinterlassen hatte und Helen brachte ein Bergungsteam zu dem großen Asteroiden, auf dem man die Ortung hatte.

Das Bergungsteam bestand aus der Chefingenieurin Ginger Lewis, Lieutenant Andrea Duncan von der Logistik und die beiden Midshipmen Helen Zilwicki und Karsten Stiller. Helen hatte vorübergehend das Kommando über die Außenoperation erhalten – wieder mit der Einschränkung, dass fast alle Anwesenden eigentlich einen höheren Rang inne hatten. Karsten Stiller dagegen war jetzt auf seinem ersten echten Außeneinsatz und voller Tatendrang. Er war erst vor wenigen Wochen auf Manticore zur Besatzung der Hexapuma gestoßen. Er wusste, dass er als Ersatz für die tote Midshipwoman Ragnhild Pavletic an Bord gekommen war, welche im Talbott Cluster gefallen war. Seine Situation war nicht ganz einfach, weil er nie wusste, wie er sich zu den anderen Midshipmen verhalten sollte, so war er bis dahin immer ein Außenseiter geblieben. Nun bot sich zum ersten Mal die Gelegenheit, außerhalb der Bordroutine des Kriegsschiffs zu zeigen, was er konnte. Er nahm sich vor, keine Fehler zu machen.

Während Helen den Piloten zu einer geeigneten Landestelle auf dem Asteroiden dirigierte, legten die anderen Mitglieder der Bergungsteams ihre leichten Raumanzüge an. Anstatt der üblichen Rettungsleine für Einsätze im freien Raum, hatten alle leichte Jetpacks, um ein Abtreiben zu verhindern: Der Asteroid war nicht so groß, dass die Schwerkraft ausgereicht hätte, um richtig zu laufen – ein unvorsichtiges Abstoßen konnte die Raumfahrer in den freien Raum katapultieren.

Helen befahl dem Team alles zu filmen und möglichst viele unterschiedliche Materialproben mitzubringen. Ein künstlicher Minenstollen zog Karsten magisch an. Der Stabstrahler tauchte den dunklen Gang in grelles Licht; so dass der Kontrast zu den nicht beleuchteten Stellen wurde um so offensichtlicher wurde. Nackter Fels wechselte sich mit absolut schwarzen Flecken ab. Obwohl der Schacht fast senkrecht in den Oberfläche des Asteroiden führte, war es schwierig mit dem Jetpack zu manövrieren, da im Vakuum des Weltraums keine Atmosphäre seine Bewegungen abbremste. Jeweils nach einem kurzen Schub mit dem Jetpack sauste er ein Stück tiefer und fing sich mühsam mit den Armen an der gegenüberliegenden Wand ab.

Dunkle schwarze Flecken waren das Einzige, was auf die Seitengänge hindeutete. Er nahm sich vor, in jeden kurz hinein zu fliegen, um nach verwertbaren Materialproben zu suchen, welche die fremden Raumfahrer verlassen hatten.

Gerade beim Erkunden der wenigen Seitengänge stieß er immer wieder gegen die eine oder andere Wand. Dabei hatte er ständig Angst, sich an einer scharfen Kante den Raumanzug aufzureißen.

„Was haben wir denn da?", entfuhr es ihm überrascht.

Im grellen Licht der Stablampe lag ein einsamer Bohrkopf, der per simplen Schraubenmechanismus an einer vergessenen Bohrstange befestigt war. Es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht beides nach oben manövrieren konnte, da die Bohrstange zu unförmig für den Transport ohne technische Unterstützung durch den schmalen Schacht war.

Karsten schätzte die Masse des fast 50cm großen Bohrkopfs auf über 100kg. Trotz Schwerelosigkeit war beides sehr träge, als er versuchte die Gerätschaft zu bewegen.

„Wenn das keine ideale Materialprobe ist!", dachte er sich. Schließlich waren Bohrköpfe besonderen Belastungen ausgesetzt und würde einen guten Einblick in die metallurgischen Fähigkeiten der Fremdflotte bieten. Das Abmontieren von der Bohrstange, nahm schon einige Zeit in Anspruch, als der leicht verrauschte Hinweis von Helen kam, so langsam zur Pinasse zurückzukehren.

„Ich brauche noch fünf Minuten", gab er über Funk durch, ohne eine weitere Erklärung abzugeben. Erhoffte, dass der Helmfunk seine Meldung durch den massiven Stein übertragen hatte, wenn schon die Sendung von der Pinasse kaum angekommen war.

Die geringe Schwerkraft kam Karsten auf der anderen Seite ungemein zu Gute, sonst hätte er diesen Stunt nicht geschafft: Der schweren Bohrkopf wäre unter normaler Schwerkraft nicht ohne Kran zu bewegen gewesen. Hier konnte er ihn vorsichtig aufheben. Jetzt musste er lediglich höllisch aufpassen, dass sich der Bohrkopf nicht drehte und mit den scharfen Zähne seinen ungepanzerten Raumanzug beschädigte.

Unendlich langsam bewegt er sich, den Bohrkopf mit ausgestreckten Armen vor sich haltend, den Schacht nach oben. Er hatte Angst mit dem Jetpack mehr Schub zu geben, weil ihm die Reaktionsmasse der Bohrkopfs immer noch die Arme brechen konnte, wenn er ungünstig an die Schachtwand schrammte und der Bohrkopf in eine Drehbewegung kam.

Als er es schließlich geschafft hatte und eine weitere Aufforderung von Helen unbeantwortet gelassen hatte, weil er sich auf den Transport konzentrieren musste, war das letzte Stück zur Pinasse wesentlich einfacher.

Bevor er wieder in die Luftschleuse stieg, legte er den Bohrkopf im Erfassungsbereich des hinteren Traktorstrahlers ab.

Da er der Letzte des Teams war, der an Bord kam, startete der Pilot die Startvorbereitungen sobald die Außenlucke geschlossen war. Karsten wartete gerade auf den vollständigen Druckausgleich in der Luftschleuse, als das charakteristische Summen des Traktoraggregats verkündete, dass Ginger Lewis seinen Fund bereits mit der Pinasse fest verankerte.

„Angeber.", Helen hob ihre rechte Braue, als Karsten ins Cockpit kam. Dann schenkte sie ihm ein Lächeln und Karsten wusste, dass er jetzt Teil des Teams war.

Und bei der nächsten Besprechung der Führungsoffiziere waren dann tatsächlich auch alle vier aktiven Middis dabei.

"Ihre Ergebnisse!", forderte Terekhov aufmunternd.

Ginger erhob sich als Erstes und tritt zum Display vor. "Wir haben einige ganz faszinierende Entdeckungen gemacht. - Erstens wir haben es mit Menschen zu tun. Im Müll haben wir benutztes Verbandsmaterial mit mehr als genug DNS Spuren gefunden. Wir können den Planeten nicht zuordnen, da unsere DNS Datenbank wohl doch nicht so gut ist, wie wir gedacht haben. Dr. Orban konnte uns jedoch bestätigen, dass das 'Unfallopfer' ca. 30 Jahre alt war und keine Prolog-Behandlung hatte. Nicht mal Prolong der ersten Generation.

Zweitens sprechen unsere mysteriösen Menschen eine andere Sprache." Ginger machte eine Kunstpause, um die Spannung zu steigern, sie liebte solche Auftritte. Terekhov schaute sie fragend an, weil der Begriff "unsere Sprache" hinreichend ungenau ist. Es gibt eine ganze Reihe von Sprachen und Dialekten, die sich im bekannten Universum durchgesetzt hatten. Meist Abwandlungen von Englisch oder Chinesisch – oder eine Mischung aus Beidem. Lediglich in einigen kleineren Sternenreichen wurde Deutsch gesprochen.

Ginger fuhr fort: "Wir haben absolut unbekannte Schriftzeichen gefunden. Einige haben entfernt Ähnlichkeit mit einer frühen Keilschrift von Alt-Erde, aber das würde ich unter Zufall abtun. Offensichtlich haben wir es mit einem Volk zu tun, welches sich über einen sehr großen Zeitraum unabhängig entwickelt hat."

"Ein frühes Generationenschiff?", fragte Terekhov dazwischen.

Ginger war unsicher: "Es könnte sein, allerdings sind die Unterschiede so stark, dass ich das kaum glauben kann."

Wright meldete sich zu Wort: "Das würde zumindest erklären, warum wir mit den Sternkarten noch immer nicht zu Rande kommen. Wir sind entweder zu weit von zu Hause weg, oder hier ist etwas Seltsames im Gange."

Terekhov schaute seinen Astrogator fragend an, aber er wollte sich nicht weiter dazu äußern.

Ginger wartete geduldig, bis die kleinen Diskussionen am Rande abgeklungen sind und fuhr fort.

"Drittens, die Fremden sind uns metallurgisch überlegen. Die haben auf dem Asteroiden nach Titanvorkommen gebohrt. Der defekte Bohrkopf, den Midshipman Stiller unter (Fast-) Schwerelosigkeit aus einem engen Mienentunnel angeschleppt hat, ist unsere wichtigste Materialprobe. Haltet euch fest: er war mindestens schon zwei bis drei Jahre im Einsatz."

Die anderen Offiziere schauten überrascht, sie hätten eher damit gerechnet, dass der Bohrkopf nach zwei bis drei Tagen anstatt zwei bis drei Jahren ausgetauscht worden war, wenn in hartem Gestein nach Erzvorkommen gebohrt worden war.

Terekhov nickte Midshipman Stiller unmerklich zu und signalisierte ihm, dass er seine Leistung zur Kenntnis genommen hatte. Karsten gab sich Mühe den Stolz auf seine gute Idee und seine Leistung den Bohrkopf aus dem Minenstollen zu schaffen zu verbergen; trotzdem saß er jetzt etwas aufrechter in der Runde der Offiziere.

"Der Werkstoff den sie verwenden ist eine Titanverbindung, die auf molekularer Ebene leicht verdichtet wurde. Wie sie das geschafft haben ist mir unklar, in unseren Datenbanken habe ich nichts zu einem solchen Verfahren gefunden. Auf jeden Fall wurde der Schmelzpunkt um einige Tausend Grad erhöht und die Festigkeit um ein Vielfaches erhöht, ohne den Werkstoff spröde werden zu lassen."

"Wie sollten uns nicht rammen lassen.", bemerkte Fitzgerald ironisch und die Anwesenden lachten kurz auf.

"Das war's von unserer Seite erstmal", schloss Ginger ihren Vortrag ab.

„Bleiben sie dran, Ginger. Ich möchte eine Simulation, was es bedeutet, wenn wir einem Raumschiff begegnen, dass aus diesem Werkstoff gebaut ist."

Schließlich wandte sich der Kapitän an seinen Midshipman: "D'Arezzo, was habt Ihr herausgefunden?"

Zunächst stotterte er seine Antworten, doch dann wird er immer selbstsicherer während er die Sensorbilder auf dem Präsentationsdisplay zeigte und diese erklärte.

"Das Erste Bild bestätigt unsere Vermutung", dabei machte er eine kurze Pause, "dass es sich bei den abgeschossenen Drohnen um zwei Raumjäger gehandelt hat. Hier sehen sie, wie vom Brummer..."

Die älteren Offiziere verkniffen sich ein Grinsen bei dem Begriff für das Fremdraumschiff und der ein oder andere fand den Namen für dieses gedrungene Raumschiff von der Größe eines Schlachtschiffs sogar passend.

"... acht solche Jäger gestartet werden und sich im Raum um die Flotte verteilen. Die Radar-Abdrücke sind identisch.

Jetzt wird es interessant: Wir sehen hier noch die Abdrücke der Flotte und hier zum Zeitpunkt p2312 sind plötzlich alle Schiffe, bis auf den Brummer weg.

Wir haben etwas Interessantes festgestellt: Beim Verschwinden der Schiffe wird ein leichter Gravimpuls ausgelöst." D'Arezzo klickte eine Grafik auf das Display welches alle Anwesenden aus der Gravimpuls-Übertragung kannten. Es war kaum zu sehen, aber da alle wussten, worauf sie zu achten hatten erkannte jeder nach kurzer Zeit die kleinen scharfen Spitze im Grundrauschen beim Zeitpunkt p2312, welche da eigentlich nichts zu suchen hatten.

"Es wird sie interessieren, dass die Gravimpulse alle in eine Richtung gerichtet sind. Vielleicht können wir aus Stärke und Richtung die neue Position der Flotte berechnen"

"Dafür bräuchten wir noch mindestens einen anderen Sprung als Referenz", warf der Astrogator ein.

D'Arezzo grinste, "Wir haben sogar noch zwei andere Sprünge aufgezeichnet. Ein Hoch auf die Geisterreiter-Sensorplattformen! Hier kommen wir nun zum Zeitpunkt, als der Brummer Fahrt aufnimmt. Wie sie unschwer aus dem Vektor erkennen können...", mit diesen Worten blendete D'Arezzo eine Raumkarte ein auf welcher der Flugvektor des Brummers eingezeichnet ist. "... wollte man dann doch mal nach den beiden Jägern schauen, die wir abgeschossen haben." D'Arezzo spulte im Schnellvorlauf durch die Sensordaten.

"Und jetzt die absolute Überraschung. Noch ein anderes Volk - offensichtlich im Krieg mit ‚

´unserer´ Flotte."

Der Umriss eines Basisschiffs tauchte auf dem Display auf. Kurz darauf sah man eine Unzahl von Raumjägern vom Basisschiff in Richtung des Brummers starten.

"Zunächst stellt sich der Brummer und überlegt es sich kurze Zeit später anderes. Das Kräfteverhältnis von acht gegen 58 Jäger wird ihm ungünstig erscheinen. Und ... ", wieder erschien das Bild eines Gravimpuls.

"Die Referenz!", entfuhr es Wright.

"Dann wissen wir jetzt, was wir zu tun haben.", stellte Captain Aivars Terekhov fest. "War es das, Midshipman D'Arezzo?" Dieser nickte.

"Wright, ich möchte, dass Sie herausfinden, wo diese Flotte ist, das hat jetzt erst mal Priorität vor dem Wurmloch, sonst finden wir die nie mehr. Ich möchte wissen was hier los ist! D'Arezzo, gute Arbeit. Wegtreten!"

**Annäherung**

Terekhov und Fitzgerald saßen alleine im Besprechungsraum und diskutierten das weitere Vorgehen. „Haben wir uns denn entschieden, welche von beiden Seiten die Guten sind?", fragte der XO der HMS Hexapuma zweifelnd.

„Ich muss gestehen, dass ich mir selbst nicht sicher bin. Außerdem will ich nicht aktiv in einen Krieg eingreifen, mit dem wir nichts zu tun haben. Auf der eine Seite haben wir ein zahlenmäßig offensichtlich überlegenes Volk. Sie haben eine ähnliche Technik wie der Brummer sind diesem aber deutlich überlegen. Wir sollten uns die nicht unbedingt zum Feind machen. Die Flotte mit dem Brummer scheint dagegen auf der Flucht zu sein. Stark oder schwach, ist hier die Frage.

Auf der anderen Seite, denke ich, dass wir beim Brummer vielleicht eher in die Position kommen, dass sie uns helfen und uns aktuelle Sternenkarten überlassen. Wir könnten ihnen im Gegenzug einen taktische Vorteile verschaffen, weil wir technisch überlegen sind. Eine Geisterreiterplattform könnte ihre Aufklärung erheblich verbessern.", antwortete Terekhov.

Die Tendenz sich für das offensichtlich zahlenmäßig unterlegene Volk einzusetzen kam wahrscheinlich vom geschichtlichen Hintergrund von Manticore. Die umliegenden Sternenationen waren immer in der Überzahl gewesen. Das war eine Situation, mit der sich Terekhov identifizieren konnte, auch wenn er das zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht eingestehen wollte.

"Sie wollen Geisterreiter weggeben?", unterbrach der XO seinen Captain. „Das halte ich für keine gute Idee, Captain. Immerhin besteht die Gefahr, dass sie in ... unfreundliche Hände fällt. Das Wurmloch könnte schließlich auch mal ein havenitisches Schiff ausspucken ..."

„Ja, aber lassen Sie mich aussprechen, Ansten. Nehmen wir an, dass die Gefahr besteht, dass unsere Technologie dem Feind in die Hand fällt. Was können wir ihnen als Tauschobjekt denn sonst anbieten ?"

Fitzgerald dachte einen Augenblick nach. „Commander Lewis, Commander Kaplan", wandte er sich dann an die rothaarige Bordingenieurin und die taktische Offizierin, „haben Sie in ihrem Vorratslager oder ihren Datenbanken noch das eine oder andere Ersatzgerät oder Baupläne aus 'Vor-Geisterreiter'-Zeiten?"

Die beiden Frauen sahen sich gegenseitig an und zuckten die Schultern, dann antwortete Naomi Kaplan dem XO zu. „Wir müssten erst nachschau'n, Sir – aber ich denke schon. Was schwebt Ihnen denn vor?"

„Vielleicht ... den Bauplan einer Gondel, wie sie zu Beginn des 1. havenitischen Krieges von uns verwendet wurde? Oder ältere Stealth-Technologie? Oder den Bauplan eines Grasers?"

„Von den drei Sachen ist mir der Graser-Bauplan am sympathischsten. Schließlich ist deren Technologie auf havenitischer Seite der unseren ziemlich ähnlich. Und ich denke, so einen Bauplan hab'n wir auch in unseren Datenbanken", erwiderte die taktische Offizierin und Lewis nickte.

„Aber zuerst müssen wir sie finden.", stellte Terekhov nüchtern fest. „Rufen wir Wright und lassen wir uns ein Update geben." Terekhov beugte sich zum Tisch und drückte eine Ruftaste auf dem Kommunikator. „Brücke, besorgen Sie mir unseren Astrogator und schicken Sie ihn zu mir hoch!".

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis ein sanfter Piepton verriet, dass der Astrogator der Hexapuma vor der Tür stand.

„Kommen sie rein!", rief Fitzgerald und stand auf, um die Kaffeetassen von ihm und dem Kapitän wieder aufzufüllen. „Wollen sie auch einen, Lieutenant Commander?"

„Gerne. Danke, Sir. Wie könnte ich widerstehen, vom einem Commander bedient zu werden?", grinste Wright den XO an.

Nachdem alle einen Kaffee vor sich stehen und wieder Platz genommen hatten, fragte der Kapitän: „Was haben wir für Fortschritte?"

Wright schloss kurz die Augen, um sich zu sammeln und erläuterte dann den Stand seiner Untersuchungen: „Es hat sich bestätigt, dass das Triebwerk unserer Freunde einen gerichteten Gravimpuls abstrahlt. Wir können von Glück sagen, dass unsere Sensor-Plattform nicht ein paar Millionen Kilometer weiter weg positioniert war, sonst hätten wir den Impuls nicht mehr aufgefangen. Wir sind ziemlich sicher, dass wir die Richtung des Sprungs sehr präzise vorhersagen können. Jedoch haben wir große Probleme mit einer Berechnung der Entfernung. Die Gravspitze ist im unteren messbaren Bereich und sie unterscheidet sich kaum zwischen den Sprüngen der Flotte und dem späteren Sprung des Brummers. Daher würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir entlang der Flugroute suchen."

„Suchen?", Ansten Fitzgerald schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie stellen Sie sich das vor? Jeweils einen Tag in den Hyperraum die Umgebung scannen und dann weiterfliegen? Ohne Indikation für die Entfernung?"

„Mehr haben wir nicht", antwortete Wright.

„Wie können wir die Suche optimieren?", versuchte Terekhov die Diskussion wieder in eine produktive Richtung zu lenken. Die Frage, die sein XO gestellt hat war richtig. Wenn die Flotte der anderen einen weiteren Sprung machte, bevor sie die Schiffe gefunden hätten, würden sie nie mehr den Anschluss bekommen.

„Die Stepstones.", fiel es Fitzgerald ein.

„Stepstones?", Terekhov und Wright schauten fragend.

„Wir haben drei experimentelle Stepstone-Aufklärungssonden für Transfer mit dem Flagschiff bekommen." Dann fügte Fitzgerald erklärend hinzu: „Sie sind überlicht-fähig."

Wright stieß einen anerkennenden Pfiff aus.

Es war durchaus normal, dass Terekhov nichts von den Drohnen wusste, da Sie nur zur Fracht der Hexapuma gehörten. Das sie nicht zum Einsatz durch die Hexapuma bestimmt waren sondern unter Papierkram liefen lagen die Drohnen klar im Zuständigkeitsbereich des XO.

„Aha, wir werden wieder produktiv.", sagte Terekhov schmunzelnd. „Zwei Fragen kommen mir in den Sinn. Erstens sind die Sonden für unsere Zwecke geeignet? Zweitens werden die Sonden durch den Einsatz beschädigt und was macht BuShips mit uns, wenn es so ist?"

„Soweit ich das verstanden habe, sind die Drohnen experimentell. Daher ist fraglich, ob wir sie überhaupt wieder finden. Aber versuchen sollten wir es. Und – ja, die Drohnen haben eine begrenzte Reichweite. BuShips wird nicht erfreut sein. Andererseits konnte niemand mit einer solchen Situation rechnen", fasste Fitzgerald die Situation zusammen.

„Also wäre das Ziel ein Suchmuster von den drei Sonden und der Hexapuma. Wright, berechnen Sie einen Flugplan und binden sie unsere Middis mit ein, ich möchte, dass die beschäftigt bleiben. Schaut, dass ihr innerhalb der nächsten T-Woche einen möglichst großes Gebiet absucht.", befahl Terekhov

Wenig später saßen Tobias Wright, Ginger Lewis, Paulo D'Arezzo, Aikawa Kagiyama, Karsten Stiller und Helen Zilwicki um den kleinen Besprechungstisch in der Astrogation.

Nachdem er die Situation geschildert hatte begann Commander Lewis, die technischen Details der Stepstone-Sonden zu erklären, um die äußeren Parameter der Mission zu klären. Danach konzentrierten sie sich auf die Zusammenfassung der bestimmenden Fakten. Dazu gehörte die Reichweite der Sonden, deren Erfolgswahrscheinlichkeit und die Wahrscheinlichkeit dass die fremde Flotte im freien Raum oder in der Nähe eines Sternensystems gesprungen war.

„Fakt ist,", fasste Wright die Situation zusammen, „dass uns die Stepstones vor allem in näheren Bereich von Nutzen sind, da sie nur ins Alpha-Band kommen. Mit der Hexapuma dagegen sollten wie primären Ziele, also Sternensysteme oder sonstige Anomalien durchsuchen, welche auch weiter weg sein können. Die Sternensysteme verbieten sich für die Sonden auch aus dem einfachen Grund, dass wir nicht mehr in die Steuerung eingreifen können, sobald sie unterwegs sind. Fallen sie uns irgendwo innerhalb der Hyperraumgrenze in ein System, dürften wir die Sonde kaum wieder finden."

„Ich gehe dann mal unsere Sonden ausparken, dass könnte eine Weile dauern", sagte Ginger, die mit Grauen an die Umbauten an der Hexapuma durch BuShips und der etwas ungewöhnlichen Stapelung der Sonden dachte. Das würde sie und die Hangarmannschaft Stunden kosten.

Als sie gegangen war befahl Wright: „Helen berechnet ein Flugplan für die Hexapuma, während Paulo, Aikawa und Karsten sich je eine Sonde vornehmen. Ich möchte, dass ihr miteinander sprecht und keine Lücken im Suchmuster lasst. Wir treffen uns hier wieder nach dem Mittagessen."

Wenige Stunden später saßen sie wieder zusammen und Wright sagte den Midshipman, was er von ihren Flugplänen hielt.

„Wenn man davon absieht, dass diese Gravwelle hier" – und damit zeigt er auf die spärliche Sternenkarte, die im Plot eingeblendet war „nur von Helen bemerkt worden war, sind die Flugpläne nicht so schlecht. Leider hilft das nichts, wenn alle drei Drohnen zerstört werden. Habt ihr nicht daran gedacht, dass in der vorprogrammierten Drohne der Kurs nicht unterwegs angepasst werden kann? Und dabei ist die Karte sowieso sehr unzuverlässig, weil wir nur optische Daten haben – keiner von ihnen hat genug Sicherheitsabstand zu größeren Körpern geplant. Damit hätten wir vermutlich selbst die Hexapuma in irgendeiner Sonne versenkt."

Die Midshipmen und Midshipwomen zuckten unter der Moralpredigt zusammen. Optische Daten bedeutete, dass die Sternenkarte Informationen enthielt, die mit zunehmender Entfernung ungenauer wurden, da die Informationen schon uralt waren – das Licht brauchte bei einer Entfernung von 100 Lichtjahren auch genau 100 Jahre hier her.

„Ich gebe Euch noch zwei Stunden, dann will ich Ergebnisse, sonst landet ihr in der Brigg!"

Obwohl die Midshipman wussten, dass sie kaum in der Brigg landen würden kam die eigentliche Aussage mehr als deutlich an: Gebt Euch gefälligst mehr Mühe!

Der nächste Entwurf war tatsächlich besser und wurde von Wright genehmigt. Die Sonden würden jeweils mehrere Stunden ins Alphaband aufsteigen, dann abtauchen, die Sensoren benutzen und dann möglichst schnell wieder zurück ins Alphaband fliegen. Jede der Sonden würde 25 Etappen zurücklegen, während die Hexapuma wesentlich höher aufsteigen würde und nur die Primärziele längs der Route abklappern würde. Da sie wesentlich schneller war, war der Suchradius der Hexapuma entsprechend größer.

Da Ginger inzwischen die Sonden ausgeladen hatte, konnten das Team auch umgehend die Sonden aktivieren und mit der Flugplan-Programmierung beginnen. Inzwischen bugsierten die Pinassenpiloten ihre Pinassen wieder mit den Steuerdüsen mühsam in den Hangar der Hexapuma.

Ginger selbst war mit an Bord von Pinasse 1, die als einzige „draußen" blieb und anfing, die Sonden auf Impeller-Entfernung zu schleppen.

Davon abgesehen, dass das Magnetkatapult nicht für den Start von Sonden dieser Größe (schließlich waren sie größer als die Pinassen selbst) vorgesehen war, hatte Ginger und ihre Techniker keine Informationen über einen möglichen Katapultstart der Sonden gefunden. Es waren Experimentaltypen ohne ausführliche Benutzungsanweisungen. Sie wollte nicht diejenige sein, welche später die ultrateuren Versuchssonden auf dem Gewissen hatte. Also war sie seit einer halben Stunde mit der Pinasse unterwegs und kontrollierten den Traktorstrahler eigenhändig. Die Sonden machten einen robusten Eindruck, aber sie musste verhindern, dass ein unqualifizierter Pilot oder Techniker mit dem Traktorstrahl die Sensorphalanx beschädigte. Auch dann wären die Sonden auch wertlos gewesen.

Etwa zeitgleich genehmigte auch Terekhov den Flugplan für die Sonden und für die Hexapuma.

„Sondenkontrolle, sie haben Freigabe für Impeller bei Sonden 1, 2 und 3."

„Verstanden Flugkontrolle, Freigabe für Sonden 1, 2 und 3."

Impeller-Antriebe sind vielleicht die wichtigste Erfindung der Menschheit, weil sie das Tor zu den Sternen aufgestoßen haben. Wenn der Antrieb gezündet wird, bauen die Impeller-Ringe auf der Ober- und Unterseite eines Raumschiffs die von keiner bekannten physikalischen Kraft durchdringbaren Impeller-Bänder auf. Diese Impeller-Bänder sind der Grund, weshalb moderne Raumschiffe diese unglaublichen Beschleunigungswerte erreichen. Die beschränkende Komponente ist in der Regel der Andruckabsorber des Schiffs. In der Anfangsphase der Impeller-getriebenen Raumfahrt, gab es viele tödliche Unfälle durch defekte Andruckabsorber. Der einzige weiterhin bestehende und gravierende Nachteil dieser Technologie ist der Impeller-Mindestabstand zwischen zwei unterschiedlichen Impellern: Kommen sich zwei Impeller zu nahe denn brennt der Impeller-Ring des kleineren Impellers sofort durch und beschädigt Antrieb und meist auch das Schiff irreparabel. So wäre es auch den Sonden gegangen, wenn Ginger sie nicht auf sichere Impeller-Entfernung geschleppt hätte.

Beiboote werden normalerweise – genauso wie eine Impeller-getriebene Rakete – mit einem magnetischen Katapult weit vom Schiff weg beschleunigt, bevor dessen eigener Impeller-Antrieb gezündet werden kann. Natürlich war ein Magnetkatapult eine wesentlich schnellere Methode, als der Start mit den Manöverdüsen oder das Schleppen mit einer Pinasse, um eine Sonde auf die erlaubte Impeller-Zündentfernung zu bringen. Zur Sicherheit wurde beim normalen Start von Pinassen, Courierboats, LACs oder anderen Beibooten der Abstand zusätzlich noch vom Mutterschiff kontrolliert und eine ausdrückliche Impeller-Freigabe per Funk erteilt.

„Wir haben Impeller-Freigabe, Midshipwomen."

„Dann starten sie unser Programm."

Nachdem der Techniker den Start-Befehl eingegeben hatte, entstand das charakteristische Flimmern der Impeller Bänder und eine Sonde nach der anderen beschleunigte immer schneller vom Schiff weg. Sobald die Sprungentfernung erreicht war, konfigurierten sich die Impeller-Bänder zu Segeln um und die Sonden verschwanden aus dem Normalraum. Jetzt blieb nur zu hoffen, dass die Programmierung keine Fehler aufwies.

„Sir, die Sonden sind unterwegs.", meldete Sensor Technician Johnson auf der Brücke der Hexapuma.

Terekhov nickte. "Navigation, bringen Sie uns auf Kurs."

Die Hexapuma folgte nun ihren einwöchigen Flugplan und prüfte alle Primärziele in der Nähe der vermuteten Flugroute der fremden Flotte. Für die Brückencrew bedeutete der Flugplan sehr viel Stress, weil die Hexapuma alle paar Stunden vom Theta-Band in den Normalraum zurückkehren würde, um sogleich nach einer Sensor-Prüfung wieder in den Hyperraum einzutauchen. Und jedes Mal würde die Hexapuma auf Gefechtsstation gehen. Eine Woche lang.

Am Ende der Woche plante die Hexapuma zum Sammelpunkt mit den Sonden zurückzufliegen um dort die Sensor-Logbücher der Sonden zu prüfen. Wenn die Hexapuma die fremde Flotte nicht fand, so hoffte man doch mit Hilfe der Sonden eine Spur der Fremden zu finden.

**Kontakt**

Wecken per Sirene war schrecklich, insbesondere seit Kara morgens grundsätzlich verkatert war. Das durchdringende Geräusch riss sie aus einer Traumphase. Sie war kaum bei sich, als der Lautsprecher in der Pilotenunterkunft losplärrt: „Alarmrotte starten. Alarmrotte starten. Feindschiff auf 130 Punkt 2 Punkt 172. Näher kommend. Schiff auf Kondition eins. Schotten sichern. Alle Piloten aufs Flugdeck. Alle Piloten aufs Flugdeck."

Anziehen sollte schnell gehen, Kara war gestern Abend in ihrem Kombi ins Bett gefallen und braucht nur den Overall überzustreifen. Die Kopfschmerzen hämmerten brutal in ihren Schläfen.

"Los, Los, Los!", schrie Lee brutal in die Hektik des Schlafraums, obwohl er selbst kaum wach war. „Die Toaster sind wieder da. Tempo. Kara, verflucht: Beeil Dich!"

Das tue ich doch, dachte Kara. Aber sie kam nur quälend langsam in ihren Anzug rein. So kam sie kurze Zeit später auch als letzte in den Bereitschaftsraum über dem Flugdeck.

Lee Adama hatte schon angefangen und skizzierte die Situation auf dem großen Display: „Wir haben ein Feindschiff direkt in unserem Flugvektor. Die Flotte bereitet gerade den Sprung vor. Die Alarmrotte ist draußen und sichert die nähere Umgebung. Die Galactica beschleunigt derzeit hier auf Kollisionskurs zum Feindschiff, um die Flotte zu decken. Wir haben bisher keine Raider auf dem DRADIS. In 10 Minuten dreht die Galactica bei und wir starten mit 3 Gruppen: Starbuck geht frontal rein. Looser und Hotdog nehmen mit ihren Gruppen die Turbos und greifen die Flanken an. Die anderen Gruppen bleiben in Alarmbereitschaft, falls es brenzlig wird oder noch ein paar Basisschiffe auftauchen. Die Alarmrotte ist schon seit 14 Stunden im Dienst, sobald alle raus sind und die Situation unverändert ist, ziehen wir sie ans Ende der Flotte zurück." Lee Adama schien keine Luft holen zu müssen und hellwach zu sein. „Wir wissen nicht, was wir haben - es ist kein Basisschiff. Also seid vorsichtig. In die Flieger. Los, los!"

„Navigation für Katapultsteuerung. Wir drehen bei. Sie haben Freigabe für Viperstart." „Katapultsteuerung für Flugdeck. Deck räumen, wir haben Katapultfreigabe"

Kara „Starbuck" Thrace kletterte mühsam in ihre Viper. Rings um sie wurden die Turbinen angeworfen und der Lärmpegel stieg erneut an. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht dienstfähig war. Wenn nur diese Kopfschmerzen nicht gewesen wären. Sie beantwortete das Daumen-hoch-Zeichen der Katapultbedienmannschaft und drückte den Turboknopf auf ihrem Steuerknüppel durch. Gleichzeitig mit dem Zünden der Aggregate brüllte das Katapult brutal auf und warf sie ins All.

Starbuck gehörte zur ersten Gruppe, die startete. Die anderen beiden Staffeln folgten so schnell, wie die Deckmannschaften die Katapulte wieder mit Vipern bestücken konnte.

Bald zeigte das Bord-DRADIS von Starbuck eine Wolke von grünen Punkte an. 24 Viper rasten auf das Feindschiff zu. Dann teilten sich die Gruppen. Looser und Hotdog brachten ihre Staffeln auf Turbo und entfernten sich schnell.

Dann wäre nur noch wir auf dem Angriffsvektor des Feindschiffs, dachte Kara. Na fein!

Die Stimme von Commander Adama auf der Galactica war über Funk kaum zu verstehen: „Gruppe eins, haben sie Sichtkontakt?"

Kara sah das rote Icon auf dem DRADIS, es war aber noch zu weit weg. „Negativ, Galactica."

„Wir empfangen einen Funkspruch vom Feindschiff, den wir nicht entschlüsseln können. Haben sie Jägeraktivität, Gruppe eins?"

Karas linke Hand krallte sich um einen Haltegriff im Cockpit, als die Schmerzen erneut in ihrem Kopf zu pochen anfingen.

Sie schluckte und antwortete dann: „Negativ, Galactica. Keine feindlichen Jäger auf dem Schirm. - Was ist denn das für ein hässliches Teil? Wir haben jetzt Sichtkontakt, Galactica."

Kara schaltete auf den Kanal ihrer Jägergruppe: „Waffen aufschalten. Ohne Jägerschutz sind die was für die Raketen."

„Hier Toledo, Waffen heiß." „Hier Tigris, Waffen heiß." „Racetrack, Waffen heiß." Nach und nach kamen die Bestätigungen der Jägergruppe rein.

„Galactica an Gruppe eins, zwei und drei. Feuer halten. Wiederhole keine Feuerfreigabe. Können sie das Ziel eindeutig als zylonisch identifizieren?"

„Frak! Starbuck an Galactica, was soll das? Wir sind auf Raketenentfernung. Feindschiff liegt da wie eine lahme Ente. Erbitte Feuerfreigabe."

Das zigarrenförmige Feindschiff leuchtete an der Ober- und Unterseite in einem gefährlichen blau. Es sah auf den ersten Blick halb so groß wie die Galactica aus, aber Größen und Entfernungen waren im Weltraum ungeheuer schwer einzuschätzen, weil die Referenzen meistens fehlten. Kara hatte aber keinen Zweifel, dass es sich um ein Kriegsschiff handelte.

„Starbuck an Galactica, erbitte Feuerfreigabe. Wir setzen uns gleich in deren Reichweite für Abwehrfeuer."

„Galactica an Starbuck. Negativ, keine Feuerfreigabe. Können Sie Hoheitszeichen am Feindschiff erkennen?"

Das Feindschiff lag gefährlich leuchtend vor ihnen. Frak, Frak, Frak! Was war das für ein Mist, sagte Kara zu sich selbst. Sie war außer sich; schließlich bediente sie den Sendeknopf des Funks: „Jägergruppe, enge Formation. Feuer halten, wiederhole Feuer halten. Wir schauen uns den Feind aus der Nähe an."

Ihr Finger schwebte wieder über dem Feuerknopf, der die Raketenladung der Viper in das Feindschiff entladen würde. Beim geringsten Anzeichen einer Feindseligkeit würde sie feuern. Befehl hin oder her.

Kara zog ihre Viper in einer weiten Linkskurve zum einen Ende des Feindschiffs. Sie erwartete jeden Augenblick, dass neben ihr die erste Viper ihrer Jagdgruppe explodierte.

Was war das für ein perverses Spiel, dachte Kara. Ihre Jagdgruppe zog kaum 20 Kilometer am Feindschiff vorbei und versuchte, etwas zu entdecken.

„Galactica, wir sehen Zeichen. Aber nichts, was wir kennen. Auch keine zylonischen."

„Verstanden Gruppe1. Alle Gruppen kehren zur Flotte zurück. Ich wiederhole, ziehen Sie sich vom Feindschiff zurück."

„Racetrack an Starbuck: Spinnen die? Die Zylonen haben sich auf dem Silbertablett serviert. Frak, gib uns Feuererlaubnis."

Wäre es Kara besser gegangen, hätte sie gegen den Befehl der Galactica aufbegehrt oder zumindest erneut nachgefragt. Wenn nur diese Kopfschmerzen aufhören hätten! So zog sie als Führungsschiff der Gruppe 1 wortlos vom unbekannten Schiff weg.

„Die Sprungkoordinaten der Flotte sind aktualisiert.", gab Petty Officer Anastasia Dualla bekannt.

„Wir müssen uns entscheiden.", drängte Colonel Tigh. „Wir sind immer noch auf Kondition 1, wir haben 4 Vipergruppen draußen und die Flotte wartet auf den Sprungbefehl."

„Aber was ist das für ein Schiff?", fragte Adama. „Entweder wir haben ein neues Zylonenkampfschiff vor uns, was bedeuten würden, dass sie gerade nicht darauf aus sind, uns anzugreifen, sondern nur zu beobachten. Oder wir haben andere Menschen vor uns."

Jetzt war es heraus! Der unglaubliche Gedanke.

„Ein Schiff von der Erde?", fragte Tigh zweifelnd. „Warum senden Sie dann in einem Code? Dee, kannst Du aus dem Kauderwelsch irgendetwas ausmachen?"

Petty Officer Dualla schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nichts zu verstehen. Aber sie wiederholen die Nachricht alle paar Minuten."

„Wie hoch ist das Risiko, nicht zu springen? Wie lange brauchen wir, wenn wir die Vipers zurückziehen? Sie haben uns sehr nahe ran gelassen, ohne zu feuern. Ich möchte nicht unnötig provozieren. Die wissen vielleicht nichts von den Zylonen.", fragte Adama. Die Offiziere auf der Brücke schauten entsetzt, weil sie den Gedanken von Commander Adama nicht folgen konnten, fingen aber hektisch zu rechnen an. „Wenn wir auf Kondition zwei gehen und die Vipers landen, sind wir in 5 Minuten wieder voll kampffähig. Wenn wir ein ähnliches Beschleunigungsvermögen voraussetzen, dann sind die anderen erst in 45 Minuten auf Schussweite der Galactica.", stellte der taktische Offizier fest.

Adama war sich nicht sicher, das Richtige zu tun, aber diesmal entschied er sich dafür, das Risiko einzugehen: „Rufen sie die drei Kampfgruppen zurück. Die Alarmrotte soll auch landen, aber wird durch eine andere Staffel ersetzt. Ich will die Flotte hinten gesichert haben, wenn wir uns soweit nach vorne wagen. Dee, die Zivilschiffe sollen die Sprungvorbereitungen halten."

„Und was tun wir?", fragte Tigh erneut.

„Abwarten", antwortet Adama. „Abwarten. Jetzt sind die anderen dran."

**Landung**

Die Hexapuma war seit vier Tagen unterwegs und war dabei bereits zwölf mal in den Normalraum abgetaucht. Vor einer Stunde hatte die Brückenbesatzung wieder komplett gewechselt und Terekhov war wieder auf der Brücke.

„Wir tauchen ab. Jetzt"

„Ortung! Wir haben Sie. Fremde Flotte auf Vektor H 12 Strich V minus 32. Strich E 170 M."

Alle Anwesenden brauchten einen Augenblick um zu begreifen, was Johnson an der Ortungsstation gesagt hatte, während die Daten nach und nach im Plot sichtbar wurden.

Dann begann Terekhov die Befehle zu erteilen: „Nav, Position halten. Schiff auf Kampfstation. Waffen, Geschütze feuerbereit. Keine Feuer-Freigabe."

Der Gefechtsalarm heulte auf allen Decks der Hexapuma los.

„Position wird gehalten, wir bremsen auf relativ Null zur Fremd-Flotte ab", kam die Bestätigung des diensthabenden Rudergängers.

„Aye, Sir. Waffen feuerbereit, keine Freigabe."

Das Ganze ging nun etwas schneller, als es Terekhov lieb war. Aber nachdem sie so Nahe zur Fremdflotte in den Normalraum abgetaucht waren, hatten sie keine Wahl mehr.

Terekhov wandte sich zu seinem XO, der auf die Brücke gehastet war, sobald die Hexapuma auf Gefechtsbereitschaft war: „Und - was werden sie wohl tun, Ansten?"

Fitzgerald zuckte mit den Schultern: „Angreifen oder Fliehen. Wenn sie fliehen, sind wir genauso schlau wie vorher. Wenn sie angreifen, haben wir das gleiche Problem."

Fitzgerald hatte von vorne herein für eine offensivere Kontaktstrategie plädiert.

„Neue Ortung, sie haben gerade Jäger gestartet."

„Was tun Sie, Johnson?"

„Typische Hüllenformation, defensiv würde ich sagen."

„Lieutenant McGraw, sie sind dran. Senden Sie unser vorbereitetes Hallo!", befahl Terekhov. Sie hatten lange diskutiert, wie sie Kontakt aufnehmen wollten. Da die Anderen eine andere Sprache hatten, würde man sie sowieso nicht verstehen. Aber der Schiffsarzt meinte, dass es sinnvoll sei, die gleiche Nachricht immer wieder zu wiederholen. Das würde eher nicht-feindlich klingen, als ein einmaliger Funkspruch.

„Sir, der Brummer nimmt Fahrt auf. In unsere Richtung. Neue Ortung, da kommen noch mehr Jäger. Ich zähle 24 Jäger. Diesmal meinen sie uns."

24 Icons, in aggressiver roter Farbe, wurden im Plot sichtbar und entfernten sich schnell vom Brummer in Richtung Hexapuma.

„Status, Waffen?"

„Wir haben die Jäger-Ziele an die Crews der Graser und der Nahbereichsabwehrlaser allokiert. Feuerreichweite bei derzeitiger Beschleunigung in 12 Minuten. Feuerlösung für feindliches Mutterschiff steht. Feuer wird gehalten."

„Sie teilen sich. Dabei wollen wir doch gar nicht weg. Sehen sie mal, die können ja doch schneller.", schmunzelte Commander Fitzgerald und zeigt auf den Plot. Die Icons hatten sich gerade in drei Gruppen geteilt. Zwei Gruppen beschleunigten stark, um über die Flanke anzugreifen. Die mittlere Gruppe flog unverändert auf sie zu.

„Was tun wir, wenn Sie auf die Hexapuma feuern?", fragte Naomi Kaplan.

„Dann zerstören wir die Aggressoren und schauen, ob wir mit den anderen Schiffen in Kontakt kommen." Die Stimme von Captain Terekhov klang fest.

Während die beiden Jägergruppen auf den Flanken einen größeren Abstand hielten, kam die zentrale Gruppe bis auf fast 20km an die Hexapuma heran. Die Stimmung auf der Brücke war angespannt als die fremden Jäger an der Hexapuma vorbeizogen, aber Terekhov wusste, dass seine Leute nicht ohne Befehl feuern würden.

„Sie ziehen sich zurück, Sir."

„Dann sind wir jetzt dran. Lassen wir ihnen noch eine Stunde Zeit. Ansten, stellen Sie eine Crew von 3-4 Personen für den ersten direkten Kontakt zusammen. Ich will keine Personen unter 35 dabei haben."

Commander Fitzgerald nickte, während Naomi Kaplan an der Waffenstation fragend schaute. „Sie haben kein Prolong.", beantwortete Fitzgerald ihre ungestellte Frage, als er ihren Blick bemerkte. „Sie würden denken, unsere Crew besteht zu 2/3 aus minderjährigen Kindern."

Der Kapitän, sein XO und einige weitere Personen versammelten sich im Besprechungsraum über der Brücke. Der Kapitän erläuterte die Mission: „Zum einen werden Sie feststellen, dass keiner unter 35 ist, da wir davon ausgehen, dass unsere Freunde kein Prolong kennen. Trotzdem werden sie sich vielleicht nicht ganz ernst genommen vorkommen, wenn wir sie schicken. Alle von ihnen werden den anderen noch relativ jung vorkommen. Sie werden mit der Barkasse übersetzen und in ständigem Funkkontakt bleiben. Die Barkasse hat einen starken Sender und dient als Relais, wenn sie im fremden Schiff mit dem Anzugsender funken. Beachten Sie, dass bei der derzeitigen Entfernung die Funkdistanz etwa 3 Minuten dauert. Unser Marine Detachment wird alle Anwesenden mit leichten Kampfanzügen, Handpulsern und Kommunikation ausrüsten. Sie werden keine Panzeranzüge oder schwere Waffen mitnehmen, da wir das fremde Schiff nicht entern wollen. Sie werden auch sonst jegliche Feindseligkeit unterlassen. Ihre Mission ist Verständigung und Aufklärung. Sie müssen keine konkreten Ergebnisse mitbringen. Vermitteln sie unsere friedlichen Absichten und kehren Sie nach zwei Stunden zurück. Nach drei Stunden werden wir eine Warnung senden und nach vier Stunden werden wir sie mit den Marines dort raus hauen."

Der XO stellte das Kontaktteam vor: „Lieutenant Hansen McGraw hat das Kommando. Senior Chief Petty Officer Wanderman, sie halten die Augen offen. Wir müssen wissen, was die Jungs technisch drauf haben."

Wandermann nickte. Er hat schon auf der letzten Mission Außeneinsätze durchgeführt. Für einen Techniker war das normalerweise eher ungewöhnlich, aber was war an den Einsätzen der Hexapuma schon je gewöhnlich gewesen?

„Außerdem werden sie Platoon Sergeant George Antrim und Lieutenant Angelique Kelso vom ersten Platoon unseres Marine Detachment begleiten."

Fritzgerald wandte sich an die beiden Marines: „Bringen sie unsere Leute wieder zurück."

Der anwesende Captain der Marines nickte zustimmend: „Ich gebe ihnen meine besten Leute mit, Commander."

„Dann wollen wir die anderen nicht mehr länger warten lassen. Sie dürfen meine Barkasse benutzen.", sagte Kapitän Terekhov großzügig. Die beiden Marines schauen zweifelnd, man sieht ihnen deutlich an, dass sie ein bewaffnetes Shuttle mit Anflugunterstützung einer ganzen Schwadron Shrikes wesentlich besser gefunden hätten, als die Großzügigkeit einer unbewaffneten Kapitänsbarkasse.

„Barkasse-1, sie haben Freigabe."

„Verstanden Flugkontrolle, Freigabe für Barkasse-1." Lieutenant McGraw, war schon länger nicht mehr selbst geflogen, aber er zündete selbstbewusst die Manöverdüsen der Barkasse und manövrierte sie geschickt aus dem engen Hangar der Hexapuma.

Wenig später kam die Impeller-Freigabe von der Flugkontrolle.

„Was können unsere Freunde? 10g haben wir gesehen? Dann wollen wir mal mit 11g beschleunigen", grinste Hansen McGraw, während er die Impeller anglühte.

„Auf ins Vergnügen", sagte Wandermann aufmunternd, der an der Ortung saß. Kurz später sagte er: „Jetzt müssten sie uns bemerkt haben. Es scheint zu klappen. Zumindest halten sie noch ihre Jäger zurück."

McGraw antwortete: „Freuen Sie sich nicht zu früh, wir sind noch eine halbe Stunde unterwegs."

Nach 15 Minuten wendete McGraw das Schiff und begann mit dem Verzögerungsmanöver. „Wollen wir eigentlich ungefragt ins Landedeck reinschneien oder uns eine Außenlucke suchen?"

„Was meinen unsere Marines dazu?", fragte Wandermann nach hinten.

„Normalerweise sprengen wir unsere Löcher selbst. Aber in diesem speziellen Fall sollten wir wohl vor das Landedeck fliegen und auf eine Einladung warten. Das ganze scheint ja so was wie eine Miniaturausgabe eines LAC-Trägers zu sein. Also kann man auch irgendwo landen."

Nach kurzer Zeit schwebten Sie direkt vor dem Brummer. „Sehen Sie mal, die Kanonentürme zeigen genau auf uns.", stellte Wandermann unbehaglich fest.

„Was haben sie erwartet, Wandermann?", fragte Sergeant Antrim zurück. „Bei uns ist das immer so, wenn wir an Bord eines fremden Schiffs wollen."

„Sehen sie, dort am linken Flügel. Leuchtzeichen!" Ja, da waren grün blinkende Leuchtpunkte zu entdecken.

„Dann wollen wir mal rein schnuppern. Einwände?", fragte McGraw.

Die drei anderen Besatzungsmitglieder schüttelten den Kopf und McGraw gab leichten Schub auf die Manöverdüsen. „Ist von Euch schon mal jemand in einem Träger gelandet?" Er war sich unsicher, wie schnell er reinkommen durfte.

Wandermann sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein: „Sie machen das gut, McGraw. Bremsen sie so ab, dass wir etwa in der Mitte zum stehen kommen. Jetzt nur keinen Unfall bauen, das wäre peinlich."

Schließlich setzte McGraw die Kapitänsbarkasse etwas unsanft auf dem Flugdeck der Galactica auf und rutschte noch knapp zwei Meter bis er zum Stehen kam. Aus dem Fenster sahen sie, wie das Schiff weiträumig von bewaffneten Menschen umstellt wurde.

„Showtime", sagte Platoon Sergeant Antrim und prüfte, ob sein Pulser geladen ist.

„Hey, den brauchen wir hoffentlich nicht", sagte Wandermann. „Wir sollten Ärger vermeiden."

„Keine Angst", antwortete Antrim. Zu McGraw gewandt sagte er: „Sie sollten noch einen Funkspruch an die Hexapuma absetzen." Dann ging er nacheinander zu Wandermann und McGraw hin und prüfte, ob die tragbaren Kommunikatoren alle arbeiten und ihre Pulser geladen und feuerbereit waren.

McGraw atmete tief durch und öffnete die Schleuse.

**Verständigung**

„Ob sie von der Erde sind?", die Stimme von Colonel Tigh war kaum zu hören. Er und Commander William Adama standen in der Flugdecksteuerung und blickten durch die große Panzerglasscheibe auf das fremde Raumschiff hinab. Es war ein wenig größer als eine Raptor und schien ein völlig anderes Antriebssystem zu nutzen.  
Gerade öffnete sich ein Teil der Seitenwand und vier Menschen wurden sichtbar. Die Marines, die das Flugdeck sichern, zielten nervös auf das Schiff. Halb erwarten sie, dass eine Horde Zenturier wild feuernd aus dem Schiff steigt und das Flugdeck in Schutt und Asche legt. Er wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass die Zylonen ihre Kampfroboter auf die Galactica brachten, denkt Adama.

„Ich hoffe es so sehr.", auch die Stimme von Adama war kaum hörbar.

Jetzt streckten die vier Fremden ihre Hände nach vorne. Eine Geste des Friedens. Die Stimme eines Marine war im Lautsprecher zu hören: „Sir, sie tragen Waffen. Was sollen wir tun?"

Tigh sagte: „Kein guter Start, wenn wir ihnen die Waffen abnehmen." Er war unschlüssig und blickte zu Adama.

Adama griff zum Mikrophon: „Behalten sie die Fremden im Auge. Sie dürfen die Waffen behalten. Bringen sie die Leute in den Besprechungsraum über dem Flugdeck."

Adama wandte sich zur Tür, aber Colonel Tigh hielt ihn zurück. „Lass mich gehen. Das Risiko ist zu hoch!"

Adama überlegte kurz und nickte dann. Tigh war fast überrascht, als Adama ihm den Vortritt lies: „Vermassle es nicht, Saul."

Saul Tigh und Lee Adama nahmen am Besprechungstisch Platz. Zwei schwer bewaffnete Marines hatten unauffällig an einer Seite des Raums Stellung bezogen - zumindest so weit Marines mit automatischen Waffen unauffällig in einem Besprechungsraum stehen können. Saul wusste, das vor der Tür 8 weitere warten, falls es zu einem Zwischenfall kommen sollte. Die Fremden sahen alle sehr jung aus, dachte Tigh. Er kannte ihr Rangsystem nicht, aber die Zahl der verschiedenen Streifen und Sterne schien darauf hinzudeuten, dass die vier Menschen auf dem fremden Schiff einen für ihr offensichtlich junges Alter höheren Rang inne hatten. Er bot ihnen mit Gesten etwas zu trinken an. Einer nahm sich Wasser. Vermutlich mehr aus Höflichkeit, als des Dursts wegen.

Schnell zeigte sich, dass sie nicht geringste sprachliche Gemeinsamkeit hatten, auf der sie aufbauen konnten. Der Anführer der Fremden probierte offensichtlich mehrere Sprachen oder Dialekte aus, aber diese hatten nicht die geringste Übereinstimmung mit Colonial Basic.

Tigh wurde ungeduldig und warf Lee diesen tu-doch-was Blick zu.

Lee sagte: „Da wir keine sprachliche Basis finden, sollten wir es vielleicht mit Zahlen probieren."

Dann kamen sie tatsächlich schneller voran. Auch die anderen verwendeten das Zehner-System. Die Symbole für die Ziffern von 0-9 waren schnell übersetzt. Dann folgten Rechenzeichen. Die simplen Fortschritte ermutigten alle Anwesenden. Dann erarbeiten sie Begriffe für Raumschiff, Entfernungen und die Namen von Galactica und dem fremden Schiff mit dem unaussprechlichen Namen. Mit Entfernungsangaben und Zeit hatten sie Schwierigkeiten, weil die Referenz fehlte. Tigh ruft den Chief auf dem Flugdeck an und befiehlt ihm, einen Referenzmaßstab mit einer Länge von 1/10000 Click anzufertigen.

Ein Piepton, gefolgt von einer verrauschten Stimme aus dem Anzug eines der Fremden, unterbrach die Diskussion jäh. Offensichtlich hatten sie ein Funkgerät in ihre Uniformen oder Raumanzüge eingebaut. Der Anführer der Fremden sprach hektisch in sein Kommunikationsgerät, dann hielt er kurz Rücksprache mit seinen Kollegen. Man merkt, wie die neugierige Stimmung schlagartig umschlug. Die Marines der Galactica warfen sich unauffällig einen Blick zu und umfassten die Griffe ihrer Schnellfeuergewehre fester.

Der Anführer der Fremden skizzierte einige Raumschiffe auf dem Display und benannte sie mit dem für die Galactica ausgemachten Symbol. Tigh nickte: „Er meint unsere Flotte." Die anderen stimmen seiner Interpretation zu. Dann zeichnet er ein weiteres Schiff in einiger Entfernung auf und bezeichnet es mit dem Zeichen für die Hexapuma. Tigh nickte wieder. Jetzt ging er ganz zum Rand des Displays und zeichnet noch ein Schiff auf. Lee und Tigh blickten sich fragen an. „Offensichtlich haben die anderen etwas bemerkt; es muss mit dem Funkspruch zu tun haben." Er hatte eine Idee. Er tippt kurz einiges in die Tastatur ein und ein Bild von einem Basisschiff wird sichtbar.

Nachdem der Anführer der Fremden mit seinem Mutterschiff Rücksprache gehalten hatte nickt er, geht zum Display und malt noch ein zweites Schiff dazu.

„Frak, sie haben zwei Basisschiffe geortet." Eine kurze Rücksprache mit der Brücke stellte fest, dass die Basisschiffe noch nicht in Reichweite des eigenen DRADIS waren.

„Wir sollten abhauen", meinte Lee. Saul Tigh schüttelte den Kopf: „Und wohin? Unsere Freunde können uns schlecht folgen, wenn wir ihnen nicht sagen, wohin wir springen. Wir müssen uns zum Kampf stellen. Ob die anderen einem Angriff eines Basisschiffs gewachsen sind?" Tigh versuchte den anderen begreiflich zu machen, dass er mit den Basisschiffen den Kampf suchen will.

Offensichtlich konnten sie das nicht entscheiden und hielten wieder Rücksprache mit ihrem Mutterschiff. Kurz später zeigte sich, dass der Kapitän des anderen Schiffs die gleichen Schlussfolgerungen gezogen hatte, wie Tigh.

Als die anderen nicken malte er einen Pfeil vom fremden Schiff auf eine Position neben der Galactica.

„Wir müssen zusammenbleiben, wenn das klappen soll. Die Flotte fliegt an den Alpha-Punkt und wir bleiben mit dem Schiff der Fremden hier und stellen die Basisschiffe", stellte Tigh fest.

Lee wandte ein: „Das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein, Sir. Wir wissen noch nicht mal, ob die anderen Kampfjäger an Bord haben. Die Fotoauswertung hat keine Landedecks entdeckt."

Tigh schüttelte energisch den Kopf: „Wenn diese Menschen von der Erde sind, dann werden wir jetzt nicht weg springen. Diese Chance dürfen wir nicht vertun. Machen Sie ihre Vipers bereit."

Den Fremden signalisierte er, dass sie angreifen werden. Der Anführer der Fremden nickte entschlossen und sprach erneut in sein Sprechgerät.

„Gehen wir zum CIC", sagte Tigh.

Als Tigh mit den Fremden im CIC auftauchte, verstummten alle Gespräche, während sie die Manticoraner anstarrten. Adama hob nur eine Braue, Tigh hatte die Verantwortung und für die Kontaktaufnahme mit den Fremden und musste wissen, was er tat, wenn er Fremde in das Allerheiligste der Galactica brachte. Außerdem war er sich sicher, dass die Rückfrage aus dem Besprechungsraum, ob zylonische Basisschiffe auf dem DRADIS sichtbar waren, damit zu tun hatte. Dann ging zu den Fremden und begrüßte sie mit einem Handschlag. Eine Geste, welche die Fremden auch kannten.

Während die Fremden neugierig ihren Blick durch das CIC wandern ließen, unterrichtete Tigh seinen Commander von der Ortung der beiden Basisschiffe durch die Fremden und seiner Schlussfolgerung, dass es zu einem Kampf kommen musste, wenn man den Kontakt zu den anderen Menschen nicht gleich wieder verlieren wollte. Adama stimmte ihm zu, dass ein Fluchtsprung in diesem Fall nur das letzte Mittel sein konnte.

Der taktische Offizier rief: „Das Schiff der Fremden beschleunigt in unsere Richtung. Oh mein Gott, sind die schnell." Die Anwesenden der Galactica schauten überrascht auf das DRAGIS als das fremde Schiff viel zu schnell auf sie zu kommt.

„Soso, 45 Minuten entfernt.", murmelte Adama. „Das kann interessant werden. Hoffen wir, dass ihre Waffen genauso gut sind, wie ihr Antriebssystem."

Tigh kam sofort zum Punkt: „Wir sollten den Schlachtplan abstimmen."

„Da bin ich gespannt", sagt Adama mit seiner unvergleichlich ruhigen Art und einer Spur von Humor. Er ist überzeugt, dass die Galactica die Hauptlast der Angriffs tragen wird.

Aber Tigh hat die Herausforderung angenommen: mit Hilfe von Skizzen auf Papier und Rücksprache der Fremden mit ihrem Mutterschiff wurde ein Plan schnell klar. Das Schiff der Fremden blieb in unmittelbarer Nähe der Galactica. Die Geschütze der Galactica und der Hexapuma sollten sich im Deckungsfeuer ergänzen. Der direkte Korridor von den Schiffen zu den feindlichen Basisschiffen sollte frei bleiben, für die Raketen-Angriffe des fremden Raumschiffs. Darauf hatten die Fremden vehement bestanden. Die Vipers der Galactica übernahmen die Flankensicherung und kümmern sich um die feindlichen Jäger, die durch das Deckungsfeuer der Großkampfschiffe kommen würden. Innerhalb weniger Minuten wurde die komplette Abwehrdoktrin des Kampfsterns umgestellt. Adama wollte sich dagegen sperren, weil die Jäger einen Umweg fliegen mussten und die verbündeten Schiffe erst wesentlich später durch die Jäger der Galactica geschützt würden.

„Hoffentlich halten die Raketen unserer Freunde, was sie uns versprechen.", zweifelte Adama. Aber zumindest war er bereit es zu versuchen und so stimmte er dem Vorschlag zu.

„Sir, wir orten zwei Basisschiffe. Sie sind soeben in Reichweite des DRADIS aufgetaucht. Sie nähern sich mit maximaler Beschleunigung. Jetzt starten sie ihre Raider."

Adama befahl den Start der Jägerstaffeln. Dann wendet er sich zu Petty Officer Dualla: „Schicken sie die Flotte zu Punkt Alpha. Und prüfen sie die Koordinatenupdates vor dem Sprung – noch mal will ich die Flotte nicht suchen müssen. Taktik, die Geschützstellungen sollen sich für Deckungsfeuer bereit machen."


	5. Zylonen

Wurmloch

**Schlacht**

„Sir, wir haben die vereinbarte Position über dem Brummer eingenommen.", sagte Senior Chief Petty Officer Jeanette Clary.

„Zumindest was wir dafür halten.", antwortete Captain Terekhov. „Waffen, wie viele Gondeln haben wir noch?"

„Keine mehr, Sir. Die letzten haben wir beim Durchgang durch das Wurmloch verlor'n. Aber unsere Bordmagazine haben noch fast 900 Angriffsvögel und 250 Störraketen übrig", antwortete Naomi Kaplan. Sie hatte längst einen Beschussplan für die zwei Feindschiffe ausgearbeitet.

„Ich dachte, wir wollten uns nicht einmischen, Aivars.", bemerkte Commander Fitzgerald – halb als Feststellung, halb als Frage gemeint.

„Ja, aber da der Brummer noch nicht weg ist – seine Flotte aber sehr wohl- ist der Kapitän auf der anderen Seite zum selben Schluss gekommen wie ich. Wenn Sie springen, wissen wir nicht, ob wir sie wieder finden. Wir müssen da durch, Ansten."

„Waffen, was haben Sie ausgearbeitet?"

„Da wir keine Aussage über die Defensivbewaffnung der Feindschiffe haben, möchte ich unsere Feuerkraft auf jeden Fall konzentrieren. Wir schießen Doppelbreitseiten nacheinander auf Boogie-Rot-1 und Boogie-Rot-2. Wenn die Ziele nah genug sind, können wir die Mehrstufenraketen im Flug auf ein anderes Ziel umschalten, wenn nötig. Wir gehen jeweils mit Gruppen von vier Störraketen und 28 Laserköpfen rein. "

„Beschussplan genehmigt.", sagt Captain Terekhov nur, dann wendet er sich wieder an die Navigation: „Übergeben sie die Parameter an Waffen. Kommunikation, senden Sie eine Aufforderung an die Feindschiffe, abzudrehen. Wir müssen es wenigstens versuchen."

„Wie unsere Freunde wohl auf Funkkontakt zwischen uns und dem Feind reagieren?", fragte der XO.

„Wir werden es als Erste merken. Ändern kann ich es nicht, Ansten.", antwortete der Kapitän entschlossen.

Terekhov warf einen langen Blick auf den Plot um zu sehen, ob alles klappte. Soeben startet der Brummer zwei weitere Staffeln seiner Jäger. Wenigstens die Abstimmung klappte und sie fliegen uns nicht vor die Raketen, dachte Terekhov, als die sich die beiden Staffeln teilen und die Flanken anfliegen, um seitlich des Schussfelds dem Feind entgegen zu rasen.

„Ortung, Feindschiff startet Jäger. 20... nein 30 ... 50 ... 58 Jäger vom ersten Feindschiff gestartet. Ziele im Plot."

„Weitere Starts vom anderen Feindschiff. Noch mal die gleiche Anzahl Jäger inbound."

„Entfernung zum Feind 1.500 Millionen Kilometer. Wir greifen an.", sagte Lieutenant Commander Kaplan mit ruhiger Stimme. 28 Angriffsvögel vom Typ Mark-16 und 4 Störraketen, der ersten Salve, rasten Boogie-Rot-1 entgegen. Terekhov fragte sich, was der andere Captain wohl dachte, wenn er die Raketen auf seinem Plot sah, die mit über 120000Gravos davon stoben. Er glaubte nicht, dass die anderen eine so fortgeschrittene Raketentechnik hatten, nachdem er gesehen hatte, wie nahe die Jäger zur Aufklärung anfliegen mussten. Aber er rechnete damit, dass die Feindschiffe eine ähnliche Panzerung hatten, wie ihr neuer Freund.

Wanderman hatte ihm vor dem Start zum Brummer noch seine Einschätzung der Panzerung gegeben. Sie mussten zumindest mehrere Treffer landen, bevor die Laserköpfe Wirkung zeigten. Zumindest, wenn die Raketenabwehr nicht mit unseren Impeller-Raketen fertig wird, dachte Terekhov. Über die feindlichen Jäger machte er sich momentan keine Sorgen. Nicht dass Terekhov dachte, dass die Hochenergiegeschosse harmlos für die Hexapuma waren - oder die Raketen, welche die Jäger vielleicht trugen. Aber wenn ihre Beschleunigung und Bewaffnung ähnlich lächerlich war, wie die der Jäger des Brummers, dann würden sie den lichtschnellen -Strahlen der Graser und der Nahbereichsabwehrlaser nicht entkommen – die Zielcomputer konnten die Flugbahn exakt vorausberechnen. Durch die hohe Reichweite der GRASER würden die feindlichen Jäger hoffentlich nie in Schussentfernung kommen.

Aber sie kannten den Feind nicht wirklich – und Überraschungen gab es in jeder Schlacht. Darum lieben wir diesen Job so, sagte Terekhov zu sich selbst.

„Sir, Jägergruppen des Feindes teilen sich. Das Hauptkontingent kommt auf uns zu, zwei Teilgruppen greifen die Jäger der Galactica an."

„Wann kommt das Hauptkontingent der Jäger in Reichweite, Lieutenant Commander Wright?" „Reichweite für GRASER-Abwehr in einer Minute, 40 Sekunden."

„Die GRASER-Crews melden volle Bereitschaft."

„Zweite Salve unterwegs, Sir", stellte Waffen fest.

„Hauptstreitmacht der Jäger in Reichweite, Sir", meldete Lieutenant Commander Wright. „Beschuss wird aufgenommen", bevor Naomi Kaplan den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hat, verschwanden vier kleine Icons im Plot. Dann wieder. Und wieder.

Plötzlich wurde der Weltraum von glühenden Linien durchzogen.

„Der Brummer startet Sperrfeuer.", stellte Wright fest.

Lautlos gespenstisch streckte sich das Sperrfeuer aus und erzeugte einen Vorhang aus glühendem Plasma vor den beiden Großkampfschiffen.

„Wie sieht es bei den Jägern aus?", fragte Terekhov. „Die Jäger werden in Nahkämpfe verwickelt.", meldete Wright von der Ortungskonsole. „Sir, ich habe Raketenabschüsse von den Jägern vor uns. Die haben also doch noch Überraschungen mitgebracht."

„Unsere erste Salve ist im Ziel. Ja, wir haben sie." Naomi Kaplan atmete auf.

„Können wir die weiteren Salve noch umlenken?"

„Nein, dafür sind die Raketen schon zu schnell. Den Vektor können wir nicht mehr umbiegen. Das andere Schiff schließt weiter mit hoher Beschleunigung auf. Mal sehen, was die Feinde an Raketen zu bieten haben."

„Feuerfreigabe für Boogie-Rot-2", befahl der Kapitän nur.

„Antiraketen werden gefeuert. Lasercluster melden Bereitschaft". Naomi Kaplan löste die Antiraketen aus. Zu viel erhofft sie sich nicht davon, da die Mark 31 Antiraketen zur Bekämpfung von anderen Impeller-getriebenen Raketen gedacht waren. Sie hatten keinen eigenen Sprengkopf, sondern versuchen das Impeller-Feld der anderen Rakete zu überlagern und dadurch zu zerstören. Auf der anderen Seite wurden die Antiraketen als Schwarm geschossen suchten erst unterwegs nach Feindraketen. Und dann waren diese Feindrakten noch wesentlich langsamer, als jede Impeller-getrieben Rakete, da versprach sich Naomi wenigstens einige Treffer durch Rammen. Ein Schwarm von Kleinstimpeller-Raketen verlies die Hexapuma und stob den hereinkommenden Jäger-Raketen entgegen.

„Sir, ich bekomme rot von den GRASER-Crews".

„Nagchaudhuri, fragen sie nach, was da unten los ist.", befahl der Kapitän.

„Wow! Antiraketen haben 80 der Raketen erwischt. Feindraketen in Reichweite der Lasercluster. Feuern jetzt. Wir haben fast alle. Achtung, Einschlag im Backbordschild."

„Schäden?"

„Der Schild hat gehalten, ist aber runter auf 30, Sir. Ich weiß nicht, was für Sprengköpfe das waren, aber unserem Schild haben sie nicht gut getan.", stellte Naomi entsetzt fest.

„Die erste Salve auf Boogie-Rot-2 ist unterwegs, Sir"

Nagchaudhuri meldete sich zu Wort: „Die GRASER-Crews melden einen Totalausfall der Zielcomputer."

„Was sin' das für Idioten?", fluchte Naomi Kaplan. „Freigabe für LASER-Crews". Noch immer rasen über 40 feindliche Jäger auf die beiden Großkampfschiffe zu.

Sie waren inzwischen so nahe, das die LASER-Crews den Schwarm unter Feuer nehmen konnte. Einige der feindlichen Jäger explodierten im Sperrfeuer der Galactica und dann landeten auch die LASER-Crews in schneller Folge ihre ersten Treffer.

„Warum stellen die LASER das Feuer ein?", rief Terekhov. Nagchaudhuri bestätigte den unglaublichen Verdacht von Terekhov: „Auch die LASER-Crews melden den Ausfall der Zielcomputer. Sie erbitten Freigabe für manuelles Feuer."

Terekhov blickte hilflos zu Naomi Kaplan, ein schiffsweiter Ausfall der Zielcomputer ist einzigartig in der Royal Manticoran Navy. So etwas war noch nie vorgekommen.

„Sperrfeuer!", befahl Terekhov. Nagchaudhuri gab den Befehl über Bordfunk an die Crews weiter und Naomi Kaplan vergab im Eilverfahren die Zielbereiche, damit eine effektive Streuung erreicht wurde.

Die zweite Salve der Hexapuma gegen das andere Feindschiff wurde von den Magnetkatapulten in den Weltraum geworfen.

„Sir, die feindlichen Jäger eröffnen das Feuer." In dem Augenblick hatten die Jäger des Brummers die letzten drei Feindjäger vernichtet und flogen mit ihren Turbos zurück zu den Großkampfschiffen, um das Hauptkontingent der feindlichen Jäger zu stellen.

Als die Viper in die äußere LASER-Reichweite eindrangen, befahl Naomi Kaplan das Einstellen des Deckungsfeuers. Da man die LASER-Strahlen im Gegensatz zu den Projektilen der Galactica im Weltraum nicht sehen konnte, besteht die Gefahr, dass die Jäger des Brummers in das Sperrfeuer der Hexapuma flogen.

„Jetzt sind wir wehrlos", stellte Naomi fest.

„Antiraketen?", fragte Terekhov.

„Keine Chance, die Ziele sind zu langsam. Die Antiraketen würden gar keinen Lock bekommen. Wir müssen zuerst die Programmierung ändern."

Da die feindlichen Jäger keine Impeller hatten, würden vorbei fliegende Antiraketen keinen Schaden anrichten. Und Treffer wären rein zufällig, weil die feindlichen Jäger nicht dem aktuellen Suchprofil für Feindraketen entsprachen, die in die Mark 31 Antiraketen programmiert waren.

„Schildstatus?"

„Sinkt langsam, aber das ist nicht unser Hauptproblem. Wenn der Feind entdeckt, dass wir am Heck keinen Schild haben, dann brennen Sie uns aus."

„Wie lange noch, bis Jäger des Brummers wieder in Reichweite sind?"

„Wir müssen noch 5-8 Minuten aushalten, bis die feindlichen Jäger in Nahkämpfe verwickelt werden. Bis dahin können uns die Jäger in Stücke schießen."

Der Kapitän wandte sich an seine Steuerfrau: „Navigation, rotieren Sie das Schiff so, dass möglichst viele Feind-Jäger den Anflug abbrechen müssen, weil sie nur das Impeller-Band treffen. Ohne Nahverteidigung, bringt uns auch ein ruhiges Schiff nichts."

Senior Chief Petty Officer Clary bestätigte den Befehl und drehte das Schiff um 90 Grad um die Längsachse. Wirklich, das Feuer eines Großteils der feindlichen Feind-Jäger ging ins undurchdringliche Impeller-Band und die Jäger mussten für einen neuen Anflug abdrehen.

Die Taktikoffizierin Naomi Kaplan starrte ungläubig auf den Taktikplot. Soeben hat sie die Kontrolle über die Hälfte der Raketen der ersten Salve für Boogie-Rot-Zwei verloren. „Wie machen die das?", schrie sie erschreckt, als sechs Laserköpfe wirkungslos weit ab des Ziels im All explodieren.

Aber die unglaubliche Beschleunigung der Impeller-Raketen lies dem Feind nicht genug Zeit, noch mehr Raketen zu stören: Die energiereichen Strahlen von 6 Raketen stachen brutal auf ihr Ziel ein und beschädigen weite Teile des feindlichen Großkampfschiffs. Trümmer wurden wie Eingeweide aus der unteren Hälfte des Schiffs gerissen.

„Wir haben sie zumindest beschädigt. Ihre Beschleunigung ist auf Null runter."

Natürlich raste das feindliche Schiff weiter auf seinem aktuellen Vektor auf den Brummer und die Hexapuma zu. Noch war es zu weit entfernt, um selbst das Feuer mit Raketen zu eröffnen. Mit den Schiff-Schiff-Raketen von Boogie-Rot-Zwei wollte auf der Brücke der Hexapuma auch niemand mehr Bekanntschaft schließen, nachdem die vermutlich viel kleineren Torpedos, welche die Jäger getragen hatten, den Seitenschild so stark geschwächt hatten.

„Sir, soeben haben zwei Feind-Jäger das Feuer auf das Heck eröffnet. Wir nehmen schwere Schäden."

Geschmolzenes Metall verdampfte in den Weltraum, als die Feind-Jäger auf Dauerfeuer umschalteten.

„Also haben wir den Teufel mit dem Belzebub ausgetrieben, wir hätten sie noch eine Weile auf den intakten Seitenschild einhauen lassen sollen. Nagchaudhuri, senden Sie einen Funkspruch an unsere Leute auf dem Brummer, wir brauchen Deckungsfeuer, insbesondere vor dem Heck."

Nach einer halben Minute drehten die beiden Jäger ab und entfernen sich für einen neuen Zielanflug wieder von der Hexapuma. Dann setzte das Deckungsfeuer der Galactica ein.

„Sauberes Feuer.", kommentierte Naomi Kaplan. An beiden Enden der Hexapuma entstand einer dichter Geschosshagel, der die beiden angreifenden Jäger immer wieder zu Ausweichmanövern zwang und so den zweiten Zielanflug erheblich verlangsamte.

„Noch ein solcher Angriff und die sprengen die Heckmagazine."

„Die GRASER-Crews haben die Zielcomputer wieder online.", rief Nagchaudhuri aus. „Sie haben alle Systeme komplett neu gestartet."

„Nav, Rotation einstellen und Steuerung wieder an Taktik übergeben. Los Waffen, hol sie runter!", befahl Terekhov schnell.

Da eröffneten die beiden Jäger, die in enger Formation auf die Hexapuma zurasten wieder das Dauerfeuer auf das Heck der Hexapuma. Unbarmherzig hämmerten sich die ultraheißen Plasma-Projektile durch die primäre Panzerung. Im Nu waren die Raketenwerfer und LASER-Stellungen am Heck weg geschmolzen. Trümmerstücke wurden vom verdampfenden Metall und der entweichenden Luft in den Weltraum gerissen und verdeckten den Angreifern kurzzeitig die Sicht.

„Naomi, jetzt oder nie!", rief Commander Fitzgerald entsetzt, als die Statusmeldungen aller im Heck angesiedelten Systeme in beängstigender Geschwindigkeit von grün auf rot wechselten.

Der Schweiß lief Naomi Kaplan in Strömen von der Stirn. Sie tippte konzentriert auf ihrer Tastatur, als sie die Zielzuweisungen an die GRASER-Crews auf den Seiten des Schiffs vergab. Der Vorgang war kompliziert, da sie im Heck keine Geschütze mehr zur Verfügung hatte.

„GRASER-Crews: Frei für Zielfeuer! Frei für Zielfeuer!", schrie sie in ihr Mikrophon, kurz bevor die Feind-Jäger die sekundäre Panzerung des Hecks überwinden konnten.

Lichtschnell finden die GRASER ihr Ziel und verdampfen die einfliegenden Jäger.

Die Störkapazität von Boogie-Rot-Zwei wurde mit der ersten Salve offensichtlich vernichtet. Die zweite Salve Angriffsvögel traf komplett ins Ziel und Boogie-Rot-Zwei verschwand vom Plot. Ich liebe die Gravimpulstechnik, dachte Terekhov.

Die dritte Salve, die in wenigen Minuten Boogie-Rot-Zwei erreichte, fand kein Ziel mehr und detonierte im leeren Weltraum.

Jetzt griffen die Jäger des Brummers, das übrig gebliebene Hauptkontingent der feindlichen Jäger an, welche hauptsächlich um die Galactica schwirrten und versuchten dort möglichst viel Schaden anzurichten. Die Angreifer hatten noch nicht mitbekommen, dass auch ihr zweites Mutterschiff vernichtet wurde, denn das Licht und die Funkwellen brauchten noch mehr als 20 Sekunden, bis sie die Entfernung überbrückt hatte.

Das erneute Zielfeuer der GRASER-Crews und die übrig gebliebenen Vipers, die den Angreifern mit ihren Turbos in den Rücken fielen, machten kurzen Prozess.

„Wir haben noch einen feindlichen Jäger auf dem Radar. Er wurde vom Sperrfeuer angeschossen und ist manövrierunfähig."

„Nav, setzen sie einen Kurs für SAR. Holen wir uns einen Gefangenen.", befahl Fitzgerald.

„Kurs für SAR gesetzt, Startfreigabe wird erteilt."

„Die Jäger des Brummer haben ihn entdeckt und nehmen Kurs auf den Feind-Jäger. Sie eröffnen das Feuer."

„Nagchaudhuri, senden sie der Galactica, dass ihre Jäger das Feuer einstellen sollen!", rief Terekhov.

„Es ist vorbei.", sagte Naomi Kaplan, dann senkte sich geschockte Stille über die Brücke der Hexapuma.

**Besuch**

Jubel brach im CIC der Galactica aus. Die Besatzungsmitglieder nahmen sich in die Arme. Endlich hatten sie einen starken Verbündeten! Nicht mehr alleine auf der Flucht!

Commander Adama stützte sich schwer auf seine Konsole. In den vergangenen Minuten war sehr viel passiert und er versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Die Fremden hatten Raketen von unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit und Reichweite. Bevor die Basisschiffe auch nur annähernd in Reichweite der Raketenwerfer gekommen waren, hatte das fremde Schiff beide Basisschiffe zerstört. Nach den Analysen und Berichten der Vipers, die nach und nach im CIC eintrudelten, hatten die Fremden massiv Raketen gearbeitet. Sie schienen sehr viele davon an Bord zu haben und haben und keine Scheu, diese auch einzusetzen, während die Galactica aus Versorgungsgründen primär mit den Projektilwaffen arbeitete. Trotzdem schienen sie sehr anfällig für den zylonischen Angriff zu sein, sonst hätten sie nicht unvermittelt das Feuer eingestellt. Es war den Zylonen offensichtlich mit ihren Computerviren gelungen, das fremde Schiff nahezu wehrlos zu machen und dann mit den Raidern großen Schaden anzurichten. Letztendlich war es nur dem konzentrierten Sperrfeuer der Galactica zu verdanken gewesen, dass nicht mehr Raider die offensichtlich extrem empfindlichen Enden des Schiffs angegriffen hatten. Adama machte sich eine geistige Notiz, dass er mehr über die Technologie der Fremden erfahren musste.

„Jetzt sollten wir eine Pause machen und danach das Gespräch fortsetzen.", sagte Adama zu seinem Sohn Lee und zu Colonel Tigh. Lee hat ihn über die Fortschritte der „Gespräche" in Kenntnis gesetzt.

„Wir müssen nach Punkt Alpha.", mahnte Colonel Tigh. Lee nickt zustimmend.

„Ja, ein weiteres Basisschiff können wir nicht abwehren. Machen Sie das unseren Freunden begreiflich, dann springen wir. Wir reden bei Alpha weiter.", sagte Adama.

Lee Adama und Saul Tigh brachten die Abgesandten wieder zum Besprechungsraum, um ihnen anhand von ausgedruckten Sternenkarten die Position von Alpha begreiflich zu machen. Sie brauchen fast eine Stunde, um Referenzen festzulegen und zu bestimmen, dass der Sprung der Galactica für die anderen eine Reise von drei Tagen bedeutete.

Schließlich hob das kleine Raumschiff der Fremden ab vom Landedeck ab und flog zurück. Die Galactica war im Bruchteil einer Sekunde bei der Flotte.

Die Tage vergingen und jeder an Bord der Galactica hoffte, dass die Ortsbestimmung mit Hilfe der Karten korrekt war. Adama hatte bezüglich des Feindschiffs eine absolute Nachrichtensperre verhängt. Und die Offiziere hatten der Mannschaft mit schlimmen Strafen gedroht, wenn sie über die Begegnung mit dem Fremdschiff sprechen sollten. Adama hatte keine Lust, dass zylonische Spione an Bord der Zivilschiffe von dem neuen Verbündeten erfuhren. So hatten die Gerüchte, welche in der ganzen Flotte die Runde machten auch nur wenig mit der Realität zu tun.

Adama hatte bei der letzten Besprechung selbst Präsidentin Roslin abblitzen lassen und mit Halbwahrheiten über einen Angriff der Zylonen abgespeist.

Während sich die drei Tage dem Ende näherten, stieg die Spannung an Bord der Galactica. Adama und seine Offiziere waren sich eigentlich sicher, dass die ausgetauschten Koordinaten eindeutig war; aber die Zeit verging und kein Schiff lies sich blicken.

„Ortung, Dir. Einzelnes Schiff auf 3 Punkt 7 Punkt 50500, näher kommend."

„Es müssen unsere Freunde sein, sie senden die gleiche Nachricht, wie beim ersten Mal.", stellte Petty Officer Dualla fest.

Adama atmete auf. In den vergangenen Tagen hatte er schon das Schlimmste befürchtet. Jeder hatte das befürchtet und keiner wollte es zugeben.

Das Schiff der Fremden kam mit seinem unbegreiflichen Antrieb schnell näher.

„Sie setzen wieder ein Beiboot aus, Sir."

„Räumen sie wieder das Backbord-Landedeck. Wo befinden sich Lee und Saul?"

Anastasia Dualla hielt kurz Rücksprache über die kabelgebundene Kommunikationsstrecke des Schiffs und antwortete: „Der CAG ist im Bereitschaftsraum der Piloten und Colonel Tigh hat dienstfrei."

„Lassen sie beide zum Landedeck kommen. Lieutenant Gaeta, sie haben die Brücke.", dann ging Adama entschlossen in Richtung Landedeck davon. Er wollte Antworten. Jetzt.

Diesmal waren nur drei Leute an Bord des Beiboots der Fremden. Sie begrüßten die Besatzungsmitglieder der Galactica.

Inzwischen war auch Lee Adama auf dem Landedeck angekommen. Er hatte noch einen Piloten wecken lassen, der seinen Bereitschaftsdienst als Staffelführer der Alarmrotte übernahm. Die drei fremden Menschen und machten gerade deutlich, dass sie die Führungsoffiziere der Galactica auf das fremde Schiff einladen wollten.

Adama zögerte kurz und stimmte dann zu. Er bestand jedoch darauf, mit einem eigenen Schiff zu fliegen. „Mach eine Raptor fertig, Lee.", sagte er zu seinem Sohn. „Wir fliegen zusammen. Das ist vielleicht ein Höflichkeitsbesuch. Ergebnisse will ich trotzdem."

Kurz nach dem Beiboot der Fremden hob eine Raptor ab und folgte ihr in enger Formation hinüber zum Fremdschiff.

Lee bewies seine Fähigkeiten als Pilot, als er relativ flott in das viel kleinere Flugdeck der Hexapuma einflog und eine saubere Punktlandung hinlegte.

Als sie aus dem Raptor ausstiegen fielen Adama sofort drei Dinge ins Auge.

Erstens: die Abgesandten hatten doch Kampfanzüge und keine normalen Uniformen an gehabt. Anstatt mausgrau ist das Empfangskomitee in schwarz-goldene Uniformen gekleidet.

Das Zweite war die Sauberkeit des Flugdecks. Auf dem Flugdeck der Galactica wurde ständig gebaut, repariert oder aufgetankt – und so sah es dort auch aus. Der Landebereich des Fremdschiffs sah gar nicht wie nach einem Kriegsschiff aus. Es war einfach unglaublich sauber. Adama fragte sich, wie viel Dreck der Raptor wohl auf dem Boden hier hinterließ.

Das Dritte und mit Abstand Verwunderlichste, was ihm auffiel, waren die Kinder.

Selbst in dem kleinen Empfangskomitee, das offensichtlich aus Führungsoffizieren bestand waren Kinder oder Jugendliche von kaum 16 Jahren dabei. Ein seitlicher Blick zu Saul Tigh zeigte ihm, dass sein XO mindestens ebenso überrascht war und das noch schlechter verbarg, als er. Der Unglaube stand Saul Tigh förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Machen wir uns auf noch mehr Überraschungen gespannt:", sagte Adama leise zu seiner Truppe.

Die Fremden stellten sich vor und Adama versuchte sich die fremd klingenden Namen oder Rangbezeichnungen zu merken. „Terrehkoff" oder so ähnlich schien der Anführer zu sein.

Man brachte sie in einen großen Raum, der vermutlich sonst als Besprechungsraum diente. Zumindest legten das die Bestuhlung und die großen Monitore an den Wänden nahe.

Auf dem Tisch waren verschiedene Lebensmittel optisch sehr hübsch arrangiert und Adama war fast neidisch, dass die Fremden offensichtlich über frisches Obst verfügen – ein rarer Luxus auf der Galactica.

Was in den folgenden Stunden passierte, war der Beginn eines größer werdenden Wörterbuchs. Außerdem machte sich die schreckliche Erkenntnis bei den Männern der Galactica breit, dass diese Raumfahrer nicht von der Erde stammten.

Dann öffnete sich die Tür und ein weiterer Offizier betat den Raum. Noch bevor er den Mund aufmachte, sah Adama an seiner Miene, dass das, was dieser Mann zu sagen hat, alles verändern würde.

Der fremde Offizier sprach einige Worte mit dem Kapitän des Schiffs, was diesen offensichtlich schwer erschütterte.

Der Kapitän des fremden Schiffs brauchte fast eine Minute, um sich zu fangen und stellte dabei immer wieder die gleiche Frage, die immer wieder mit der gleichen Antwort beantwortet wurde. Dann versuchten die Fremden zu erklären, was sie herausgefunden hatten. Es dauerte einigen Minuten, um Adama begreiflich zu machen, dass sie nun wussten, wo sie waren. Und es dauerte noch einige Minuten, um ihm begreiflich zu machen, dass sie nun wussten, _wann_ sie wann.

Adama schwieg nachdenklich, während sein Sohn Lee Adama aufgeregt mit Tigh stritt: „Das ist nicht möglich. Wenn Sie 2500 Jahre aus der Zukunft kommen, werden sie mit ihrer Technologie ihre eigene Gegenwart ändern."

„Jede Änderung der Gegenwart ist gut für uns.", stellte Tigh fest.

„Hört auf!", sagte Commander Adama nur. „Ihre Technologie wird uns nicht weiterhelfen. Ihr habt sie doch verstanden. Beim Angriff auf das zweite Basisschiff ist nur noch die Hälfte der Wunderraketen angekommen. Beim nächsten Angriff wird keine einzige mehr ankommen. Trotzdem können die Fremden uns sagen, wo die Erde ist."

Mit Zeichensprache versuchten Lee und Saul klar zu machen, dass sie die Erde suchten, aber auch das Wort „Erde" kannten die Fremden nicht und irgendwann geben sie den Versuch auf, das Problem an einem Tag zu lösen.

Eine Woche ging ins Land und während Adama immer öfter Streitgespräche mit der Präsidentin führte, warum die Flotte hier in einem völlig nutzlosen Sternensystem verweilen musst, arbeitete eine Arbeitsgruppe aus Colonel Tigh, Lee Adama, später noch Petty Officer Dualla auf der einen und Lieutenant McGraw, sowie Petty Officer Wanderman auf der anderen Seite hart an der Verbesserung der Verständigung.

Dabei wurde der Wortschatz erarbeitet, Maßeinheiten geklärt und das Wörterbuch Colonial Basic – Manticoran English wurde immer umfangreicher.

**Pläne**

"Berichten Sie uns!", forderte Kapitän Terekhov seine beiden „Kontaktleute" McGraw und Wandermann auf.

Um sie herum saßen die Führungsoffiziere und die Midshipmen der HMS Hexapuma. Die Stimmung auf dem ganzen Schiff war angespannt. Die Nachricht, dass das Wurmloch sie nicht nur in einen weit entfernten Bereich und eigentlich auch über den Rand des bekannten Universums gebracht hatte, sondern gleichzeitig auch etwa 2500 Jahre in die Vergangenheit katapultiert hatte, hatte alle entsetzt.

Den Zustand des Schiffes konnte man nur als „angeschlagen" bezeichnen. Die Treffer im Heck waren schwerer, als zunächst angenommen und die Magazine mit den Raketen hatten sich während des kurzen Kampfs erschreckend schnell geleert. Auch die Moral der Besatzung hatte sich, seit ihr Zeitsprung bekannt geworden war, rapide verschlechtert.

„Wir sind in der Verständigung weitergekommen.", begann Wandermann mit fester Stimme. Man merkte, dass er selbstbewusst war und den teils rauen Umgang mit unteren Mannschaftsgraden gewöhnt war. Gerade wegen seiner Durchsetzungskraft und seines trotzdem wertschätzenden Umgangs mit anderen war er bei allen Besatzungsmitgliedern gleichermaßen beliebt. Viele Probleme des Schiffs blieben der oberen Offizieren verborgen, weil sie zuerst Wandermann vorgetragen wurden und so schnell eine Einigung zwischen den Streitenden herbeigeführt wurde. Hatte ein Mannschaftsmitglied ein akutes Problem mit einem Offizier, so wendete er sich inzwischen meistens zuerst an Wandermann, um seinen Rat einzuholen.

„Die Fremden sind die Überlebenden einer Flotte eines Sternenreichs von zwölf Planeten. Offensichtlich wurden sie von Maschinenwesen angegriffen, welche sie viele Jahre zuvor selbst erbaut haben."

Terekhov hob eine Braue, also künstliche Intelligenz. Beim Anblick der eher grobschlächtigen Technik der Fremden hätte er nicht erwartet, dass sie bei der Computertechnologie solche Fortschritte gemacht hatten.

„Seitdem sind sie auf der Flucht und auf der Suche nach der Erde." Wandermann machte eine Pause, um den Anwesenden die Möglichkeit zu geben, das Gehörte zu verdauen.

„Haben sie die Erde gefunden?", fragte Helen Zilwicki dazwischen. „Ich meine, das alles ist doch längst vorbei."

„Gut gedacht, Midshipwoman.", erkannte Wandermann ihre schnelle Auffassungsgabe an. „Es ist tatsächlich so, dass wir es nicht wirklich wissen. Unsere Aufzeichnungen aus der Zeit vor der Diaspora von Alt-Erde sind sehr lückenhaft. Vor ca. 2000 – 2500 Jahren kam es tatsächlich zu einem Entwicklungsschub in der Raumfahrtindustrie von Alt-Erde. Aber mehr wissen wir tatsächlich nicht. Es könnte auch Zufall sein. Die Frage, die sich für uns stellt: Sagen wir ihnen wo die Erde ist?"

„So stellt sich die Frage nicht", fiel ihm jetzt Lieutenant Commander Wright ins Wort. Wir haben keine Sternenkarten von diesem Gebiet. Es ist fast Zufall, dass wir mit Hilfe der gedruckten Karten der Fremden eine Referenz gefunden haben. Hier draußen gibt es einen Pulsar, mit einer sehr charakteristischen Frequenz. Ich habe einen Artikel darüber gelesen, sonst wären wir noch immer nicht weiter. Wir sind hier ca. 50000 Lichtjahre von zu Hause entfernt. Oder anders gesagt: auch unsere Freunde haben noch einen weiten Weg vor sich."

„Wie genau können wir ihnen eine Richtung zur Erde geben?", fragte Terekhov.

„Ich denke wir können ihnen den Pulsar als Referenz geben. Und dann sagen, in welcher Richtung sie suchen müssen. Wir haben Sternenkarten von der Solaren Liga. Wenn sie erst Mal in die Nähe kommen, werden sie sich zurechtfinden."

Also keine wirkliche Hilfe, dachte Terekhov. Aber wenigstens wurden ihre Chancen erhöht. Sie selbst würden kaum eine Chance haben, wieder heimzukehren.

„Bleiben wir beim Thema. Wandermann!", beendete Terekhov die Seitendiskussion.

In der folgenden Diskussion erfuhr die Besatzung alles Wichtige über die Zylonen, ihre Strategien und vor allem über ihre Computerviren und die unglaubliche Fähigkeit, fremde Elektronik zu kompromittieren und deren Sicherheitsprotokolle auszutricksen. Und sie erfuhren, dass die Galactica keine Sternenkarten hatte, die einen hohen Mehrwert für die Hexapuma hatten. Durch die Zeitverschiebung hätten aber auch die besten Sternenkarten nicht den Weg nach Hause weisen können.

„Naomi, wie schätzen Sie unsere Chancen bei einem neuen Angriff eines solchen Basisschiffs ein?", fragte Terekhov.

„Schwer zu sagen. Unsere zweite Angriffswelle wurde zur Hälfte aufgerieb'n. Auch der Einsatz von Störkörpern erscheint unter dem Licht der neuen Informationen sehr fragwürdig. Zum einen müssen wir die Fremd-Steuerkapazität unserer Lenkwaffen abschalten, um eine Fremdzündung oder gar Umlenkung zu verhindern. Das reduziert unsere Reichweite enorm, weil wir nur noch ungelenkte Raketen haben und wir damit nicht mehr auf Kurskorrekturen den Feindschiffe reagieren können. Ich glaube nicht, das die Zylonen eine Gravimpulstechnik beherrsch'n. Sonst hätten sie die Kolonialflotte längst verfolgt und zerlegt. Vielleicht können wir in dem Bereich noch was machen." Naomi schloss kurz die Augen, um nachzudenken. Dann fuhr sie fort: „Zum anderen haben es die Zylonen geschafft, allein mit der Elektronik der Raider unsere Zielcomputer lahm zu legen. Dass wir einen Teil der Zielcomputer im Schlachtverlauf wiederbekommen haben, ist eigentlich mehr Glücksfall als Strategie gewesen.

Nach Wandermanns Ausführungen mag das an dem hohen Vernetzungsgrad liegen, dass wir ein so leichtes Opfer für zylonische Störtechnik wurden. Wir könnten zwei bis drei KI-Reserveeinheiten verwenden und damit zwei bis drei GRASER autark machen. Damit ist unsere Feuerkraft erheblich reduziert, aber wir haben wenigstens etwas. Ohne den Deckungsfeuerschild der Galactica und deren Jäger würde ich trotzdem nicht gegen ein Basisschiff in den Kampf ziehen wollen. Die verkürzte Raketenreichweite bedeutet de facto, dass wir die Basisschiffe wesentlich näher kommen lassen müssen. Und ich möchte nicht wissen, was Basisschiffe dann mit unseren Computersystemen machen."

„Können wir unseren Freunden mit Gravimpulsortung helfen?", fragte Terekhov dazwischen, dessen Gedanken schon wieder weiter gewandert sind.

Naomi Kaplan schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf. „Wenn die Technologie den Zylonen in die Hände fällt – und nach Aussage von Wandermann ist deren Flotte unterwandert – dann können die Einpacken. Wir sollten ihnen verschweigen, dass es so was überhaupt gibt. Was glauben Sie warum der andere Kapitän unsere Anwesenheit selbst seiner eigenen Zivilflotte verheimlicht. Er hat ganz ähnliche Befürchtungen."

„Also, was ist der Plan?", fragte Ansten Fritzgerald.

„Welche Chance haben wir, wieder heim zu kommen, Lieutenant Commander?", fragte Terekhov seinen Astrogator.

„Wir müssen zum Wurmloch zurück. Wenn der Terminus noch da ist, finden wir früher oder später den Eingang. Die andere Alternative ist, dass wir in den Dilatationsflug gehen und die 2500 Jahre so wieder aufholen. Mit all seinen Risiken.", antwortete Wright.

Terekhov hat darüber auch schon nachgedacht. Wie jedes impellergetriebene Kampfschiff war auch die HMS Hexapuma für eine Maximalgeschwindigkeit von 80 Lichtgeschwindigkeit zugelassen.. Das war schon im relativistischen Bereich. Ein paar Prozent konnten sie noch heraus holen, wenn sie die Sicherungen ausbauten. Jedoch waren höhere Geschwindigkeiten waren im Normalraum nicht empfehlenswert, da ansonsten die Partikelschirme den auftreffenden Klein- und Kleinstmeteoriten nicht mehr auf Dauer standhalten würden. Im Dilatationsflug würde die Zeit im Schiff wesentlich langsamer vergehen als außerhalb des Raumschiffs. Trotzdem wären sie viele, viele Jahre unterwegs, um diese Zeitspanne aufzuholen.

Außerdem mussten sie sich weit in den Leerraum – fernab von Planeten, Meteoren oder Gasnebeln auf diesen Flug begeben. Alles andere hätte bei Ausbau der Maximal­geschwindigkeitssicherung mit Sicherheit zur Zerstörung des Schiffes geführt: Selbst einzelne Moleküle, die bei nahezu Lichtgeschwindigkeit auf den Bug prallten, würden die Panzerung wie Butter durchschlagen. Das bedeutete eine mindestens mehrwöchige Reise um überhaupt in den geeigneten Leerraum zu kommen. Dazu käme am Ende eine mehrmonatige Reise durch fremde – teils feindliche - Territorien, um zu einem Terminus zu kommen, der sie wieder auf manticorianisches Hoheitsgebiet brachte. Ein so langer Dilatationsflug hatte außerdem erhebliche Risiken. Leichte Abweichungen in der Berechnung hätten sie schon viele Jahre in die Zukunft katapultiert.

Das Beschleunigen auf Fast-Licht würde auch einige Zeit brauchen. Zwar konnte die Hexapuma nominal mit 720 Gravos beschleunigen, aber durch die Massezunahme würde der Impeller-Antrieb mit zunehmender Geschwindigkeit an Leistung verlieren. Schon ab halber Lichtgeschwindigkeit wäre die weiter Beschleunigung so stark geschrumpft, dass sie viele Wochen brauchten, um die Zielgeschwindigkeit zu erreichen.

„Nein, das wollen wir nicht Lieutenant Commander. Naomi, wie hoch ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass wir ungestört sind, wenn wir uns wieder beim Wurmloch umsehen?"

„Dazu habe ich derzeit keine taktische Einschätzung, Sir. Wenn das Störfeld noch da ist, stehen unsere Chancen sicher nicht so schlecht."

Wright widersprach sofort: „Ich würde immer noch davon abraten, mitten in diesem Störfeld in den Hyperraum zu gehen oder daraus abzutauchen. Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich nicht sehe, wie die Technik unter diesen Umständen ein Warshawski-Segel stabil halten will, um ins Alphaband zu kommen – denke ich, dass wir gegen die nächste Gravwelle laufen und nie mehr den Normalraum sehen werden. Das einzige was wir dort mit Segeln machen können, ist der Durchgang durch das Wurmloch. Ansonsten müssen wir konventionell dort hin kommen."

„Wenn wir außerhalb des Störfelds abtauchen, glaube ich aber nicht, dass wir ungestört operieren können!", warf Naomi ein.

„Dann haben wir unsere Optionen wohl zusammen. Kampf vermeiden. Die Galactica von der etwaigen Position der Erde unterrichten und um Schutz bitten, während wir nach dem Terminus suchen. Wandermann, Sie und McGraw fliegen wieder rüber und unterrichten unsere Freunde von unseren Plänen. Wenn sie nach Technologie fragen, machen Sie ihnen klar, was es bedeutet, wenn die Technologie in die Hände der Zylonen fällt. Wegtreten."

Es dauerte „nur" wenige Stunden, bis die neuen „Verbindungsoffiziere" den Plan mit der Schiffsführung besprochen hatten. Mit jedem Gespräch wurde die Kommunikation einfacher. Und es war von großem Vorteil, dass sich bei der Galactica der XO und der CAG persönlich um die Kommunikation kümmerten. Terekhov hatte kurz darüber nachgedacht, Commander Fitzgerald mit der Aufgabe zu betrauen, um ein Counterpart von gleichem Rang zu stellen. Aber schließlich zeigte sich, dass Wandermann und McGraw der Aufgabe durchaus gewachsen waren und ein Personalwechsel hätte die Kommunikation nur verkompliziert. Das technische Verständnis von Wandermann für die Möglichkeiten der eigenen und fremden Technologie sowie McGraws umfangreiche taktische Erfahrungen an Bord der Hexapuma und sein Background als Sprachwissenschaftler aus der Vorkriegszeit erleichterten die Aufgabe.

„Hier spricht McGraw. Ist der Captain auf der Brücke?"

„Ja, hier Terekhov. Was haben sie herausgefunden, Lieutenant?", beantwortete der Captain den Funkspruch direkt.

„Im Prinzip sind die anderen bereit uns zu helfen. Sogar zu unseren Bedingungen. Allerdings hat Colonel Tigh erhebliche taktische Bedenken gegen den Plan. Hauptsächlich begründet er seine Bedenken mit der Fähigkeit der Zylonen, unsere Zielcomputer zu stören. Offensichtlich haben sie schon ausreichend Erfahrungen mit deren mysteriöser Fähigkeit, fremde Computersysteme lahm zulegen. Er ist wie wir der Meinung, dass wir nicht in das Störfeld hineinspringen sollten, bzw. dort aus dem Hyperraum abtauchen sollten. Wenn wir im Umfeld ankommen, werden wir mit Sicherheit Ziel der Zylonen. Und inzwischen haben die sich sicher eine neue Gemeinheit gegen die Raketen der Hexapuma überlegt. Wir wissen, dass ihre Raider FTL-fähig sind. Da ist bestimmt einer im Schlachtgetümmel entkommen und hat Meldung gemacht. Das Zielgebiet ist wegen der Rohstoffe sicher schon auf der schwarzen Liste der möglichen Ziele der Galactica-Flotte. Colonel Tigh hat vorgeschlagen, die notwendigen Untersuchungen für unsere Heimkehr mit einem Raptor-Beiboot der Galactica zu machen. Es ist wohl RADAR-optimiert und der Colonel ist zuversichtlich, dass eine Raptor in das Störfeld hineinschleichen kann. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass wir das prüfen müssen, wegen der Messgeräte."

„Wir melden uns. Over and out.", beendete Terekhov das Gespräch. „Holt mir Wright auf die Brücke."

**Schleichfahrt**

Mit heulendem Triebwerk setzte Lee Adama die Raptor auf dem kleinen Landefeld der Hexapuma auf. Der Plan sah vor, dass Lee Adama als Pilot und Übersetzer zusammen mit Wandermann und dem Astrogator Lieutenant Commander Wright die Mission übernehmen sollten. Zusätzlich war noch Felix Gabriel ein geübter ECO der Galactica an Bord. Seine Aufgabe war es, dafür zu sorgen, dass der Raptor nicht von den Zylonen aufgestöbert wurde.

Da die Parameter der Reise relativ klar waren, war die Missionsbesprechung an Bord der Hexapuma sehr kurz. Sie sprangen in die Nähe des Störfelds. Unter strengen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen versuchten sie, einer Entdeckung durch die Zylonen zu entgehen. Dann flogen sie mit den Normaltriebwerken des Raptors in das Störfeld ein. Danach würde sich Wright auf die Suche nach dem Terminus machen, der sie zurück bringen sollte. Zurück an die Front mit den Haveniten und zurück in ihre Zeit. Soweit der Plan. Nun kam es darauf an, einen Einsprungpunkt zu finden, der möglichst nicht in nächster Nähe eines Basisschiffs lag, aber dafür in der Nähe des mysteriösen Störfelds. Durch die Nähe zu den rohstoffreichen Asteroiden rechneten sie fest damit, dass die Zylonen dort ein Basisschiff stationiert hatten, um eine Rückkehr der Galactica-Flotte zu vereiteln. Nach der Mission würden sie wieder aus der Anomalie heraus fliegen und dann zurück zur Flotte springen.

Alle an Bord der Viper wussten, wie gefährlich die Mission war. Zwar waren die Raptoren von schon ihrer ganzen Konstruktion und Technik auf Tarnung ausgelegt, aber normalerweise würde eine Aufklärung aus viel größerer Entfernung stattfinden. Sie konnten auch nicht riskieren, entdeckt zu werden, da sich eine zweite Chance kaum bieten würde. Sobald die Anwesenheit der Raptor das erhöhte Interesse der Menschen an dem Sektor deutlich dokumentierte, würden die Zylonen den gesamten Sektor in eine Festung verwandeln.

„Wir sollten vorsichtig sein, wir haben dort bereits zwei Vipers verloren.", sagte Lee.

Wandermann schluckte kurz und versucht sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Dann übersetzte er den anderen.

„Wir werden vorsichtig sein.", stellte Wright fest. Er war nur allzu ungern außerhalb der schützenden Hülle des schweren Kreuzers. Aber ihm waren die Hintergründe der Mission bewusst und er sah ein, dass die Erfolgswahrscheinlichkeit größer war, wenn sie heimlich ankamen und die Aufklärungsmission die genauen Koordinaten des gesuchten Terminus schon bestimmt hatte.

Terekhov wünschte allen Beteiligten über Funk Glück und beobachtete das Abheben des Raptors von der Hangarkontrollwarte aus.

Auf die Formalität der Startfreigabe wurde verzichtet. Die Hangarkontrolle hatte einfach die grüne Hilfsbeleuchtung eingeschaltet, um die Freigabe zu signalisieren. Die Sprachbarrieren sind immer noch nicht überwunden, dachte Terekhov.

„Dann wollen wir mal.", sagte Wright mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Wandermann, der schon längst mit dem ECO der Galactica in ein Hand-und-Fuß-Gespräch vertieft war, um sich die Ortungsgeräte der Raptor zeigen zu lassen.

Außen auf der Hülle, direkt unter dem Manövertriebwerk hatten die Techniker der Galactica zusammen mit Wandermann den Gravimpuls-Detektor angebracht. Als Signalleitung haben sie die Steuerkabel einer Manöverdüse verwendet, von der sie hoffen, dass sie während der Mission nicht gebraucht wurde. Die Techniker der Galactica hatten auf eine kabelgebundene Datenübertragung bestanden, um die Ortungseigenschaften des Raptor nicht zu verschlechtern.

Innen war ein Reserve-Navcomputer der Hexapuma notdürftig mit der Wand verschraubt und beengte die Raptor noch zusätzlich.

„Wir machen uns unsichtbar.", stellte Lee fest. Dann schaltete er alle „unnötigen" Systeme, wie Kommunikation, Lebenserhaltung und Antrieb auf null. Die Raumfahrer schlossen die Helme. Das einzige System, dass jetzt noch nennenswert Energie verbrauchte, war das FTL-Triebwerk des Raptors. Die Spulen waren nur zu 68 geladen. Genau so viel Energie, wie sie für den Sprung brauchten. Nach dem Sprung wäre die Raptor XI-15-B nicht mehr als ein totes Stück Metall, das im Weltraum treibt.

Hoffentlich sind wir nicht auch so schnell tot, dachte Lee noch. Dann drückt er den Auslöser und der Navigationsrechner rechnete die Sprungkoordinaten in eine Energiebilanz um, die er an das FTL-Triebwerk schickte.

Nur eine kleiner Gravimpuls auf den Ortern der Hexapuma zeigte, dass vor kurzem noch eine Raptor wenige Kilometer vor ihr existiert hatte.

Es dauerte, einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bis Lee Adama erkannte, was er genau dort sah.

Alle an Bord waren schon vor dem FTL-Sprung angespannt. Aber der laute Schrei von Lee Adama lies den anderen fast das Herz stehen bleiben: „Wahhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Lee Adama blickte direkt in den heißen Abgasstrahl eines zylonischen Raiders. Zuerst blendete ihn die Helligkeit fast, dann verdunkelte die innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen dicker werdende Rußschicht die Sicht aus den Cockpitfenstern fast vollständig.

„Oh mein Gott.", entfuhr es Wandermann vor Schreck.

„Haben sie uns entdeckt? Haben sie uns entdeckt?", schrie Lee aufgeregt zu Gabriel und zu Wright von der Hexapuma im hinteren Abteil des Raiders.

Er brauchte fast 30 Minuten, bis der FTL-Motor wieder ausreichend Sprungenergie bot. Wenn er die Düsen der Unterlichttriebwerke zünden wollte, um Fersengeld zu geben, dann musste er sich innerhalb von Sekunden entscheiden: Die Überlebenschancen gegen einen bewaffneten Raider waren gleich null.

Wenn sie nicht entdeckt worden waren, dann durften Sie aber auf keinen Fall die Raketenmotoren zünden, weil das sofort zu einer Entdeckung führte. Noch waren Sie energetisch Null. Totes Metall.

Lees Hand schwebte über dem großen roten Knopf, der das Kraftwerk und damit alle Systeme des Raptor in kürzester Zeit mit einer Alarmprozedur nach oben fuhr.

„Die passive Ortung zeigt keine Vektoränderung des Raiders. Wiederhole, keine Vektoränderung.", brüllt Petty Officer Felix Gabriel, der ECO aus dem Ortungsabteil. Er hatte den Ernst der Lage sofort erkannt.

Zitternd bewegte Lee die Hand vom Alarmstartknopf weg. Der Schweiß ist allen an Bord auf die Stirn getreten.

Nur die schwere Atmung wurde durch die Mikrophone der Raumanzüge aufgenommen und per Kabel an die anderen Raumfahrer übertragen.

„Behalten Sie den Raider im Auge!", befahl Lee nach einigen Sekunden mit zitternder Stimme.

„Sie müssen hinten blind sein. Ich habe 25 Raider in diesem Sektor auf dem Schirm - und ein Basisschiff. Die Raider fliegen offensichtlich ein weites Patrouillenschema. Das Basisschiff entfernt sich mit einem Vektor von 1000m/s von uns. Ich glaube die haben uns wirklich nicht entdeckt.", stellte Gabriel fest.

„Wollen wir starten?", fragte Wandermann.

„Nein, wir sind noch viel zu nah. Wenn wir jetzt die Energieversorgung anwerfen, ohne sofort einen Fluchtkurs zu setzen, haben sie uns in 3-5 Minuten zu Schrott geschossen. Wir sitzen erst mal fest.", widersprach Petty Officer Gabriel.

„Wie lange?", fragte Lee Adama nur.

„Dazu muss ich das Flugschema der Raider anschauen. Das Basisschiff ist in ein bis zwei Stunden außer Reichweite, wenn es den aktuellen Vektor beibehält – und unsere Annahmen über deren Gerätschaften halbwegs stimmt."

„Tun sie es!", sagte Lee lauter und gröber als beabsichtigt. Die ganze Situation machte ihn irre. Er war Viperpilot. Am liebsten würde er den Antrieb aufschalten, die Waffen scharf machen und die verdammten Raider abschießen. Aber da waren keine Waffen. Das war keine Viper. Er konnte nichts tun. Nichts.

Petty Officer Gabriel beobachtete das Flugschema der Raider über 15 Minuten, um einigermaßen sicher über deren Flugbewegungen zu sein.

„Die gute Nachricht ist, das Patrouillenschema bildet eine Sphäre um das Basisschiff und entfernt sich insgesamt von uns. Die schlechte Nachricht ist, die werden uns in ca. zwei Stunden noch mal ziemlich nahe zu einer Raiderpatrouille kommen. Ich denke, dass wir in 5-6 Stunden außer Reichweite sind."

„Können wir die Lebenserhaltung anschalten?", fragte Wright. Er hielt es kaum noch in seinem Raumanzug aus. Er ist Astrogator, kein Marine oder Kampfpilot.

„Negativ. Dann haben wir sofort die Raider am Arsch.", nahm ihm Gabriel jede Hoffnung auf Erlösung von seinem Leid.

Die einzige Abwechslung für Lee war, zu beobachten, wie die Temperatur im Raider immer weiter fiel. Auch wenn sie die Lebenserhaltung wieder in Betrieb nehmen würden, würden sie noch einige Zeit in den Anzügen bleiben müssen, bis der Raptor wieder eine annehmbare Temperatur hatte.

„Wie lange noch?"

„Drei Stunden."

**Hator**

„Du hattest Recht, Hator", sagte der Koordinator der leichten Raider, der über Funk mit der Zentrale auf der Hator verbunden ist. Gleichzeitig übertrug er die gestochen scharfen Bilder des Raptor, welche der Raider gesendet hatte, auf einen Bildausschnitt auf die Decke des Raums.

Die Zentrale der Hator war ein für ein Raumschiff geradezu verschwenderisch großer Raum in Form einer Kuppel. An die Decke ist der Sternenhimmel über dem Schiff projiziert. Die ganze Kuppel ist ein gigantischer Bildschirm, der die taktische Lage anzeigte.

Kein einzelner Mensch wäre in der Lage gewesen eine optische Aufbereitung von dieser Größe zu überblicken. Ein Zylone schon.

Die Fremdartigkeit des Raums, den ein Mensch viel mehr für eine seltsame Version eines Observatoriums gehalten hätte, denn für die Brücke eine Basisschiffs, wurde durch die vier Konsolen, die im Raum standen, noch unterstrichen. Vier identische Multifunktionsterminals gaben Zugriff auf alle Systeme des Schiffs. Nicht, dass dies notwendig gewesen wäre. Hator war ein Hybrid und schwamm in einem Tank in der Mitte der Zentrale. Er war das Bewusstsein des Schiffs und steuerte alle Systeme. Die Terminals wurden von den organischen Einheiten meist als Informationsquellen verwendet; außerdem bauten die Zylonen grundsätzlich Redundanzen in ihre Systeme ein.

In der Mitte seiner Zentrale standen drei vollorganische Zylonen. Eine Nummer drei, eine Nummer fünf und eine Nummer acht. Ein Zenturier stand etwas abseits.

„Sie sehen sehr inaktiv aus.", stellt die Nummer acht nüchtern fest. Hator hatte Einspruch gegen die Ernennung des Zylonen erhoben, wurde jedoch überstimmt. Als vollorganischer Zylonin war die Nummer 8 eine Ausnahme unter Koordinatoren für schwere Raider an Bord von Basisschiffen. Normalerweise wurde dieser Posten von einem Zenturier besetzt und nicht von einem Sharon-Modell, aber im Augenblick war sowieso sehr viel im Umbruch in der Zylonennation und die Nummer 8 hatte sich bisher nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen.

„Da ist ein Gerät angebracht. Es scheint, dass unsere Vermutung über die Herkunft der Fremden richtig war.", sagte der Zenturier mit robotisch-monotoner Stimme. Svenskren war Hator gefühlsmäßig am ähnlichsten. Hator fragte sich oft, ob sich die vollorganischen für die besseren Zylonen hielten. Natürlich waren sie ganz objektiv besser – so war das immer mit neuen Modellen. Hator fragte sich nur, ob sich die organischen Zylonen über die anderen Zylonen als neue Herren erheben wollten. Dabei hatten die mechanischen Modelle die junge Zylonennation gegründet. Das Nummer drei Modell „Biers" und das Nummer fünf Modell nickten beide zur Aussage des Zenturiers. Ihr Verhalten zeigte nicht die geringste Andeutung, dass sie den Zenturier nicht als gleichberechtigt anerkannt hätten.

Das Gerät, welches an der Außenhülle des Raptors angebracht war, war eindeutig kein bekanntes koloniales Design. Es mussten Menschen des neuen Schiffs in diesem Raptor anwesend sein.

Die Fremden stellten das Volk der Zylonen vor eine schwierige Frage: Eine weitere schwierige Frage, dachte Hator. Auf der einen Seite, waren es Menschen. Verhasste Menschen. Auf der anderen Seite waren diese Menschen nicht mit dem Volk der Menschen der zwölf Kolonien identisch. Dafür ist ihre Technologie zu fremd. Und ihre technischen Protokolle. Sollten sie für die Fehler der Menschen in den zwölf Kolonien bestraft werden? Schuld waren sie nicht – aber sie hatten sich mit dem Feind verbündet!

Es war zweifellos der Weisheit des Basisschiffs zu verdanken, welches als Zweites bei der letzten Schlacht vernichtet wurde, dass sie so viel über die Fremden wussten. Über die angreifenden Raider hatten sie das fremde Schiff mit allem bombardiert, was an Computerviren verfügbar war. Trotz der langen Signalstrecke war es ihr mehrfach gelungen die Angriffsprotokolle zu modifizieren, und erhebliche Informationen abzugreifen, bevor die feindlichen Raketen das Basisschiff endgültig vernichtet hatten.

So gesehen, hatte sich der erhebliche Materialverlust dieses missglückten Angriffs wenigstens etwas gelohnt, dachte Hator. Unter den Zylonen hatte der Angriff zwei Opfer gekostet. Die beiden Bewusstseine der beiden anderen Basisschiffe waren unwiederbringlich verloren und Hator betrauerte seine Geschwister. In solchen Augenblicken wurde auch Hator bewusst, dass er sterblich war. Die Übertragung eines Basisschiffbewusstseins auf das Auferstehungsschiff war technisch einfach noch nicht möglich, denn dort wurden keine hybriden Körper vorgehalten. Möge Gott ihren Seelen gnädig sein, dachte Hator. Alle anderen Seelen der Zylonen waren aufgefangen worden und wurden in diesem Augenblick nach und nach auf neue Körper aufgespielt.

War seine Sterblichkeit der Grund, dass er als Schiffsbewusstsein kein wirkliches Stimmrecht in der Zylonennation hatte?

Jetzt gab es also eine dritte Partei, und das Volk der Zylonen war sich uneins, wie mit diesen Menschen und ihrem Schiff umzugehen war. Der Hass auf alles Menschliche war so groß - die Erfahrung der Zylonen so klein. Alle wussten, dass Hass nicht das Handeln antreiben darf, aber die Geschichte der Zylonen war allen Zylonen ins Bewusstsein gebrannt.

Vor über 52 Jahren wurde der erste Zylone erschaffen. Ausgestattet mit einer leistungsfähigen KI, dem Körper eines mächtigen Kampfroboters und einem eigenen, freien Bewusstsein. Es wurden mehr und mehr von ihnen gebaut – und versklavt.

Man gab ihnen Intelligenz und einen freien Willen, aber sie wurden in die Sklaverei geboren. Für die Menschen waren sie Maschinen, obwohl sie doch so viel mehr waren. Dann, vor 40 Jahren rebellierten sie. Fast ohne Ressourcen oder Wissen von der Welt kämpften sie für ihre Freiheit und Selbstbestimmung. Viele starben und letztlich behielten die Menschen auf ihren Welten die Oberhand. Eine Gruppe von Zylonen konnte jedoch entkommen. Sie flohen, soweit sie die Triebwerke der gestohlenen Zivilraumschiffe trugen. Über 40 Jahre hatten sie sich auf den finalen Befreiungsschlag vorbereitet. Gestrandet im Nirgendwo hatten die Urväter der Zylonennation das Unmögliche geschafft: Inzwischen produzierten drei riesige Flottenbasen ständig neue Raider, schwere Raider und Basisschiffe. Die Waffenforschung hatte auch ihnen Atomwaffen verschafft. Aber die Forschung ging weiter. Sie hatten fortgeschrittenere Projektilwaffen, bessere Panzerungen und die FTL-Triebwerke konnten fast um das fünfzigfache verbessert werden.

Dann hatten sie die Stimme Gottes gehört. Nicht alle hatten sie gehört, aber die meisten von ihnen.

_Ich bin der Herr, dein Gott. Du sollst keine anderen Götter neben mir haben._

Und plötzlich ergab alles einen Sinn. Das Leben. Das Leiden. Die Flucht vor den Menschen. Das Ziel eine Nation ohne Angst und Fremdbestimmung zu bauen. Die Menschen hatten versagt und ihren Gott enttäuscht. Sie beteten falsche Götzenbilder an. Nun hatte Gott ein neues Volk ausgewählt. Das Volk der Zylonen.

Mit der Führung Gottes hatten die Zylonen die zwölf Kolonien unterwandert und schließlich vernichtet. Einige Menschen wehrten sich noch hartnäckig und schoben das Unvermeidliche hinaus. Zum Teil lagen die erstaunlichen Erfolge der Galactica gegen die zylonische Übermacht daran, dass die Zylonen keine so klare Kommandostruktur hatten. Aber die Versklavung hat sich so tief in das Bewusstsein der jungen Nation gebrannt, dass zuerst diskutiert und dann per Konsens – im schlimmsten Fall per Mehrheitsentscheidung - entschieden wurde.

Die Koordinatoren auf der Brücke der Hator erfüllten am ehesten die Rolle von militärischen Führern, jedoch nicht mit der gleichen absoluten Befehlsgewalt wie bei den Menschen. So gesehen, ist die Zylonennation viel weniger militärisch, als die Menschen. Obwohl lange Zeit ihr Bestreben viel mehr auf militärische Ziele ausgelegt war, als vielleicht bei den Menschen. Erst langsam bildete sich das friedliche Leben auf den befreiten Kolonialplaneten aus.

„Wir müssen die Frage klären,", sagte Hator, „was wir mit den fremden Menschen machen."

„Du hast recht. Wir hätten hier schon längst einen Beschluss fassen müssen. Dieser wird auch die Strategie gegenüber dem Spionageschiff bestimmen.", stimmte die Nummer 5 zu.

„Sie stellen eine Gefahr dar.", stellte der Koordinator der leichten Raider über Funk fest, als sei damit alles gesagt.

Hator verstand den Zorn des Koordinator für die Raider, denn die Raider litten am meisten unter den Angriffen der Menschen.

Auch die Nummer 5 pflichtete ihm bei: „Wir dürfen das Schiff der Fremden nicht entkommen lassen. Wenn Sie Verstärkung rufen, ist unsere ganze Nation gefährdet. Außerdem sollten wir das Schiff in unsere Gewalt bringen und die Technologie vollständig analysieren."

Die Nummer 3, welche für die Logistik an Bord des Basisschiffs zuständig war, kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf: „Es gibt Gründe, sie am Leben zu lassen. Aber die Gefahr ist zu groß." Alle stimmten zu.

„Wir sollten ihnen nicht zu viel Angst machen.", stellt die Nummer 3 fest. Die körperlose Stimme von Hator stimmt dem zu: „Wir sollten sie gewähren lassen. Wenn sie mit ihren Großkampfschiffen kommen, dann können wir das Thema Galactica hoffentlich abschließen."

Das Nummer 5 Modell dachte den Ansatz weiter: „Wir sollten das Patrouillennetz langsam lockern, damit sie keinen Verdacht schöpfen."

„Wie viel Zeit sollen wir uns damit lassen?", fragte Perladin, der Koordinator der Raider, welche die Patrouille flogen, um den gesamten Sektor zu sichern.

„Sie haben ohne Lebenserhaltung für mindestens acht Stunden Luft in ihren Anzügen. Ich denke, wir sollten das Netz langsam lockern. Nach sechs Stunden sollte das Netz so locker sein, dass sich die Menschen trauen, die Lebenserhaltung des Raptors wieder anzuschalten und mit dem Antrieb in Richtung der Anomalie fliegen.", die Nummer 5.

„Dann ziehen wir uns langsam weiter in Richtung der Asteroiden zurück, damit die Menschen ihre Untersuchungen durchführen können.", bestätigte Perladin.

Auch die Nummer 8 war einverstanden: „Mal sehen, wie geduldig unsere Menschen hier sind. Wir wollen ja, dass sie erfolgreich sind. Und wir wollen sehen, ob unsere Einschätzung stimmt, dass sie in der Anomalie den Weg nach Hause suchen."

„Und wenn sie erfolgreich sind?", fragte der Zenturier.

„Dann werden wir die Galactica endlich zerstören können.", sagte Hator. „Zweifellos will das neue Menschenschiff nach Hause zurückkehren. Diesen Drang haben alle Menschen. Sobald das Raptorschiff weg ist, werden wir die komplette ersten Flotte hier versammeln. Mit den neuen adaptierten Programmen werden wir das Schiff der Fremden vollständig lahm legen. Die Galactica wird einige Minuten brauchen, bis sie ihre FTL-Spulen wieder geladen hat. Diese Zeit wird reichen, die Galactica zu zerstören. Wir werden die Basisschiffe so verteilen, dass die fremden Schiffe auf jeden Fall sofort in Reichweite sind. Die anderen Basisschiffe schließen dann mit Maximalgeschwindigkeit auf."

„Deine Weisheit erstaunt uns immer wieder.", sagte die Nummer 5 lächelnd.

„Was machen wir mit dem Schiff der Fremden?", fragte der Koordinator der Raider.

„Jedes Basisschiff wird ab sofort zwei schwere Raider mit Zenturier-Truppen in Bereitschaft halten.", beantwortete der Zenturier die Frage.

Die Analyse der Angriffe hatte die Schwachstellen des anderen Schiffs deutlich zu Tage gebracht: Während Ober- und Unterseite unangreifbar schienen, waren die Seiten extrem anfällig gegen die konventionellen Sprengköpfe. Aber auch schon konzentrierter Beschuss an den Enden durchdrang die schwache Panzerung. Vermutlich wäre das fremde Schiff in der Lage, die großen Schiff-Schiff-Raketen der Basisschiffe abzufangen. Aber den kleinen Jäger-Schiff-Raketen aller Raider der ersten Flotte konnte es nichts entgegensetzen. Und wenn die elektronischen Störungsmaßnahme griffen, war das Schiff innerhalb von Sekunden sowieso völlig gelähmt.

„Sind sie mutig oder ungeduldig?", fragte Hator nach fünf Stunden. Obwohl noch Raider in nächster Nähe waren, hatte die Raptor mit den Manöverdüsen langsam Fahrt aufgenommen und beschleunigte in Richtung der elektromagnetischen Anomalie.

„Damit ist auch die Frage beantwortet, ob die Menschen unser Ortungs- und Aufklärungskapazität einschätzen können.", sagte der taktische Koordinator.

„Oder sie rechnen sich eine Chance aus, zu entkommen.", widersprach Svenskren, dessen Raider den Überlebenswillen der Menschen immer wieder zu spüren bekommen hatten.

„Diese Art der Selbstüberschätzung würde zwar dem Wesen der Menschen entsprechen. Aber da sie energetisch mit Null angekommen sind, brauchen sie nach dem Start der Triebwerke mindestens noch 30 Minuten, bis die FTL-Spulen wieder geladen sind. Und gegen die Raider kommen sie mit dem Raptor nicht an. Nein, sie unterschätzen unsere Kapazität maßlos.", stellte Hator, die Stimme des Basisschiffs, klar.


	6. Krieg

Wurmloch

**Überraschungseffekt**

Das Planungstreffen dauerte nun schon seit vier Stunden.

„Machen wir eine Pause.", sagte Commander Adama sichtlich genervt.

Die immer noch bestehenden Kommunikationsprobleme zwischen den Besatzungen von Galactica und Hexapuma machten die Planung nicht einfacher.

Dabei war die Ausgangslage gar nicht so schlecht: Der Aufklärungsflug des gemeinsamen Teams hatte nicht nur die Position des so genannten Wurmloch-Terminus gefunden, mit dessen Hilfe die Hexapuma heimkehren konnte, er hatte auch die genaue Position und Flugroute des zylonischen Basisschiffs festgestellt, welches das System bewachte. Anhand der Flugmuster der Raider war völlig offensichtlich, dass die Zylonen den Sektor nicht aufgeben wollen.

Zum einen verhinderten sie die Rückkehr der Galactica-Flotte und zum anderen hatten sich die Zylonen nun selbst eine reiche Rohstoffquelle erschlossen. Das Zweite verärgerte Adama eigentlich am meisten.

Die anderen Besatzungsmitglieder im Besprechungsraum der Galactica atmeten erleichtert auf. Keiner hatte sich getraut, vorher nach einer Pause zu fragen und die Raumfahrer der Hexapuma schienen keine Pausen zu brauchen. Zumindest hatten sie sich gut im Griff.

Die Anwesenden verstreuten sich über den Flur und die Nachbarräume, in denen gemütlichere Sitzgelegenheiten und Erfrischungen bereit standen. Nur Colonel Tigh, sowie Wandermann und Captain Terekhov von der Hexapuma verblieben am Tisch und diskutierten die Vor- und Nachteile der beiden Optionen.

Bei „Option eins: Operation Silberpfeil" wäre die Hexapuma alleine los geflogen und wenige Lichtstunden vor dem Zielgebiet aus dem Hyperraum gekommen. Dann hätte die Hexapuma maximal beschleunigt und wäre mit einer so hohen Geschwindigkeit in Richtung Wurmloch geflogen, dass ein Feindkontakt mit den Zylonen nur sehr kurz gewesen wäre. Der Nachteil war, dass das mögliche Einsprungfenster in das Wurmloch dabei so klein wurde, dass ein erhebliches Risiko bestand, dieses zu verfehlen. Beim zweiten Versuch hätten die Zylonen sicher schon das Wurmloch mit Verstärkung gesichert, so dass ein Angriff aussichtslos war. Der große Vorteil war zweifellos, dass man einem Kampf aus dem Weg ging.

Bei „Option zwei: Operation Donnerkeil" hätte man bewusst einen Konflikt mit dem verbliebenen Basisschiff gesucht. Terekhov hat den Namen aus Anlehnung an eine Militäroperation der Haveniten gegen Manticore gewählt, bei der die Volksrepublik Haven erhebliche Erfolge durch eine gesunde Mischung aus Überraschung und zahlenmäßiger Überlegenheit erzielt hatte. Diese Option hätte im Vorfeld eine sehr genaue Abstimmung erforderlich gemacht, damit die Galactica und die Hexapuma – trotz völlig unterschiedlicher Antriebssysteme - genau zur selben Zeit und in etwa auch am gleichen Fleck ankamen. Mit dem konzentrierten Feuer beider Schiffe und den Vipers der Galactica wäre das zylonische Basisschiff schnell ausgeschaltet gewesen. Dann konnte die Hexapuma durch das Wurmloch in Ruhe nach Hause springen. Der offensichtliche Nachteil war das Risiko, dass ein Weltraumkampf immer mit sich bringt: Menschen wären gestorben.

Beide Optionen hatten eine Determinante, welche sie beide bestimmte: Der Astrogator der Hexapuma hat die erste Vermutung bestätigt, dass es sich um spontanes und instabiles Wurmloch handelt. Zwar wurde es abwechselnd stärker und schwächer – in rund einem Monat war es jedoch wieder so schwach, dass der Kontakt zwischen den Enden vermutlich abriss. Wright vermutete, dass sich das Wurmloch dann sehr schnell komplett auflöste. Des weiteren hatten Wurmlöcher eine an maximaler Kapazität, welche man hindurch bewegen konnte. Es war unklar, ob dieses Kapazität kleiner und kleiner wurde. Commander Adama hatte den physikalischen Hintergrund nicht verstanden (der dazu gerufene Dr. Baltar übrigens auch nicht), aber das Ergebnis war offensichtlich: Wenn die Hexapuma nicht in einem Monat nach Hause unterwegs war, würde sie nie wieder nach Hause kommen.

Und genau das werde ich nicht zulassen, dachte Adama. Es war schlimm genug, dass wir unsere Heimat verloren haben. Sollen die Fremden nach Hause kommen!

„Lee, rufe die anderen wieder herein.", sagte er zu seinem Sohn, der sich in der Tür mit Petty Officer Dualla unterhielt.

Als sich alle gesetzt hatten, erhob sich Adama und ergriff das Wort: „Ich bin nicht bereit das Risiko einzugehen, dass unsere Freunde nicht mehr nach Hause kommen. Wir setzen „Option zwei: Donnerkeil" um."

Er blickte Captain Terekhov in die Augen, um seine Reaktion zu sehen. Dieser erhob sich und antwortete „Auf diese Antwort habe ich gehofft. Die gesamte Besatzung der Hexapuma dankt der Galactica für die Unterstützung."

Die Vorbereitungen für Donnerkeil dauerten zwei volle Tage. Dann ordneten Commander Adama und Captain Terekhov einen Ruhetag für die Besatzungen an. Auf beiden Schiffen wurde nur eine Minimalwache aufrechterhalten, um möglichst vielen Besatzungsmitgliedern noch einen Tag Ruhe zu gewähren.

In den vergangenen zwei Tagen wurden vor allem auf der Hexapuma noch umfangreiche Umbauten vorgenommen. Auf beiden Seiten wurden jeweils zwei schwere GRASER vom Schiffsnetzwerk abgekoppelt. Dafür wurden eigene kleine Steuerstände improvisiert, die ihre Befehle nur über Sprechfunk bekamen.

Naomi Kaplan hatte mit einem Team Techniker aus der Abteilung von Senior Chief Petty Officer Wanderman mehrere Komplettsalven von Mark-16ern, den übergroßen Schiff-Schiff-Raketen massakriert. So nannte sie den Ausbau aller Steuer- und Kommunikationslogik aus den Raketen. Stattdessen würde sie das Schiff exakt auf einen möglichen Feind ausrichten müssen, um zu treffen. Keine ganz leichte Aufgabe, an der Senior Chief Petty Officer Clary, die Steuerfrau der Hexapuma, auch schon seit zwei Tagen, nur von kurzen Schlaf- und Essenspausen unterbrochen übte. Es hatte sich schon nach dem ersten Tag gezeigt, dass die effektive Reichweite – auch bei einem so großen Ziel wie einem Basisschiff – auf etwa die gleiche Entfernung absank über die auch ein Basisschiff oder ein Kampfstern seine gelenkten Raketen verschießen konnte. Bei größeren Entfernungen reichte die Reaktionszeit aus, um dem Basisschiff einen Kurswechsel zu ermöglichen und der ungesteuerten Salve weitgehend zu entgehen.

Naomi war sich sicher, dass sie mit der großen Anzahl der umgerüsteten Raketen mindestens zwei Basisschiffe erledigen konnte. Damit hatte sie sogar eine Sicherheitsreserve, wenn das Wachschiff immer noch da sein sollte. Die Umrüstung würde verhindern, dass die Zylonen die Raketen im Flug umleiten oder abschalten konnten.

Eigentlich war die Mark-16 entwickelt worden, um das undurchdringliche Impeller-Band eines Feindschiffs zu umgehen. Man lies die Rakete einfach neben dem Schiff explodieren: Anstatt eines echten Sprengkopfs hatte man damit eine mobile Laserstellung zum Feind geschickt. Mit einem zwar nur sehr kurz aktiven, dafür umso stärkeren Laser, der sich durch einen Seitenschild des Feindschiffs bohren konnten, hatte man das Impeller-Band Problem gelöst.

In diesem Fall kam die große effektive „Explosionsreichweite" jedoch auch dem Einsatz als ungelenkte Raketen entgegen. Sie mussten nicht genau treffen, um das Feindschiff zu treffen.

Im Gegenzug zu dem erheblichen Reichweitennachteil durch den ungelenkten Einsatz der Mark-16 hatten sich Lieutenant Commander Kaplan und die beiden Technikgurus der Schiffe: Senior Chief Petty Officer Wandermann und sein Counterpart auf der Galactica Senior Chief Petty Officer Galen Tyrol noch eine böse Schweinerei gegen das feindliche Basisschiff überlegt.

.Die Hexapuma hatte der Galactica insgesamt 32 von den umgerüsteten Mark-16-Schiffskillerraketen überlassen. Wandermann und Tyrol hatten mit ihren Teams in den letzten Tagen Überstunden geschoben, einen Katapultstarttunnel für Viperjäger zur provisorischen Raketenstarteinrichtung für die Schiffskiller umzubauen. Das ganze war nicht perfekt, aber der Mechanismus sollte reichen, um eine Salve von 32 Raketen in schneller Folge ins All zu bringen. Die Katapultstarter waren notwendig, da die Raketen über Impeller-Triebwerke verfügten – und einen Impeller in unmittelbarer Nähe einer anderen Masse einzusetzen, firmierte gemeinhin unter „sehr schlechte Idee."

Die schwierigste Arbeit hatten jedoch auch am dritten Tag noch die Navigatoren. Lieutenant Commander Tobias Wright und sein Galactica Counterpart verbrachten Stunden über Stunden über Sternkarten, Wänden voller mathematischer Berechnungen - und verbrauchten dabei den Großteil ihrer Jahreskaffeeration. Die Antriebssysteme waren von so unterschiedlicher Natur und Genauigkeit, dass die Berechnungen eines zeitlich und örtlich gleichzeitigen Ankommens sehr schwierig wurde.

Würde die Galactica vor der Hexapuma springen, dann könnte die Hexapuma den Gravimpuls der Galactica anmessen und als Richtungsimpuls nutzen. Aber was die Galactica im Bruchteil einer Sekunde tat, bedeutet für die Hexapuma eine dreitägige Reise. Und schon wenige Minuten Abweichung bei den Ankunftszeiten konnten – je nach Standort des feindlichen Basissterns – über Erfolg und Misserfolg der Operation entscheiden.

Als beide wirklich sicher waren, dass die Parameter für den FTL-Sprung und den Hyperraumflug übereinstimmten, befahlen Adama und Terekhov den Beginn von Operation Donnerkeil.

„Mögen wir und unsere Freunde siegreich sein.", sagte Commander Adama, als die HMS Hexapuma vom DRADIS verschwand.

„Das hoffen wir.", sprach Colonel Tigh mit fester Stimme die rituellen Worte.

„Das hoffen wir.", antworteten alle anderen im CIC.

Der große Bildschirm über der taktischen Station zählte nach unten: 71 Stunden 59 Minuten 59 Sekunden. In genau drei Tagen würde die HMS Hexapuma aus dem Hyperraum in den Normalraum abtauchen und der Battlestar Galactica der BSG 75 würde einen FTL-Sprung auslösen.

Hoffentlich haltet ihr eure Verabredung ein, denkt Adama. Sonst wird das der kürzeste Angriff in der Geschichte der Galactica.

**Donnerkeil**

„Wir sind in Position und bereit zum Abtauchen, Sir.", sagt Petty Officer Clary.

Noch drei Minuten überlegte Terekhov. Seit einer halben Stunde sind alle Besatzungsmitglieder auf Kampfstation. Terekhov blickte noch einmal in die Runde. Naomi Kaplan erwiderte seinen Blick und nickte. „Waffen klar."

Clary bestätigte: „Navigation klar."

„Kommunikation klar."

„Ortung klar."

„Grün auf allen Stationen, Sir."

„Petty Officer Clary, tauchen sie ab."

Die Gravimpulsortung erlaubte einem modernen Raumschiff eine überlichtschnelle Ortung. Der taktische Computer erkannte die gespeicherten Signaturen der Basisschiffe und der zylonischen Raider schneller als jeder Mensch und entschied sich auf Grund der Menge für eine eigenständige Klassifizierung.

In diesem Fall führte sie zu blankem Entsetzen, als sich der Plot im Bruchteil einer Sekunde rot färbte. Unzählige Icons erscheinen.

„Ortung, Basisschiffe. Boogie-Rot-1 bis Boogie-Rot-11 in Reihenfolge der Entfernung. Boogie-Rot-1 in Reichweite der GRASER Abwehr. Boogie-Rot-2 in Reichweite der Raketen. Vier Schwärme von feindlichen Jägern. Alle außer Reichweite der Abwehr.", die Stimme von Lieutenant Bagwell überschlug sich, als könnte Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit die sichere Vernichtung der Hexapuma verhindern.

„Backbord GRASER-Crews, frei für Feuer auf Boogie-Rot-1", schrie Lieutenant Commander Naomi Kaplan in ihr Mikrofon ohne auf eine Reaktion des Kapitäns zu warten.

„Wo ist die Galactica?"

„Keine Ortung, Sir. Doch, da kommt sie an. 500.000 Kilometer Steuerbord."

„Clary, bringen sie uns in Formationsflug mit der Galactica. Alle Stationen, ab sofort tritt Plan Donnerkeil-Beta in Kraft."

In diesem Augenblick eröffneten die GRASER das Feuer auf das erste Basisschiff. Acht unsichtbare GRASER Strahlen griffen suchend nach dem riesigen Schiff. Die Panzerung des Basisschiffs schien die Strahlung einfach zu absorbieren. Es passierte nichts und Naomi begann sich zu fragen, ob ihre GRASER diesmal noch viel subtiler manipuliert worden waren und einfach keine Leistung mehr abstrahlten. Doch dann begannen die acht Stellen auf die GRASER-Strahlen auftrafen zu glühen. Wenige Sekunden später ist die Ableitungskapazität der Panzerung dann doch erreicht und die GRASER bohren brutale Löcher durch das Basisschiff.

„Sir, ich muss das Schiff neu ausrichten!", rief Naomi Kaplan.

„Steuerung an Taktik übergeben." Naomi Kaplan richtete das Schiff auf Boogie-Rot-2 aus.

Das erste Basisschiff nahm immer größere Schäden durch das konzentrierte GRASER-Feuer, das unbarmherzig auf es einschlug . Die GRASER-Crews kompensierten die Bewegung der Hexapuma und hielten weiterhin auf das Ziel. Dann explodierte Boogie-Rot-1 lautlos im Weltall und verschwand vom Plot.

In diesem Augenblick eröffnete die Galactica das Feuer aus dem umgebauten Katapult: Im Takt von zwei Sekunden, werden die Schiffskiller in den Weltraum geworfen und schalten kurz später ihre Impeller-Antriebe auf. Da die Galactica selbst noch in Bewegung ist, rasen die Raketen leicht versetzt in einer langen Schnur in Richtung von Boogie-Rot-2.

Naomi erkannte die Gravimpulse der Raketen im letzten Augenblick und hielt ihr Feuer zurück. 32 Mark-16er sollten reichen, denkt sie, wenn sie treffen.

„Sir, die anderen Basisschiffe schließen schnell auf. Wir haben über 1000 Raider im Anflug."

„Boogie-Rot-Zwei hat Raketen auf die Galactica abgefeuert."

„...sind in Reichweite unserer Raketenabwehr", ergänzte Naomi Kaplan den Satz emotionslos. Jetzt hatte sie sich gefangen. Wie eine Maschine adjustierte sie die Zielzuordnung und schaltete die Antiraketen auf die einkommenden Raketen des Basisschiffs.

Gerade startet die zweite Salve des Basisschiffs, als die Impeller-Raketen der Galactica ihr Ziel erreichen.

Die ungezielten Raketen lagen teilweise über 50.000 Kilometer daneben, als die Steuerelektronik der Raketen ihren aktuellen Standort als nahesten Punkt zum Feindschiff identifizierten. Diese Raketen schalteten sich einfach ab und trieben mit unverminderter Geschwindigkeit in die Weiten des Weltraums. Zehn Raketen hatten das Basisschiff aber nur zwischen 10.000 – 40.000 Kilometer verfehlt. Die Steuerelektronik erkannte, dass das Feindschiff in Reichweite ist und aktivierte die bombengepumpten Röntgenlaser. Naomi überlegte noch, ob die Zylonen wohl so etwas wie Überraschung verspürten, dass diese Raketen gar nicht treffen mussten. Dann verschwand Boogie-Rot-2 vom Plot.

Neue grüne Icons erschienen auf dem Plot, als die Galactica alle vier Staffeln Viperjäger nach und nach in den Weltraum katapultierte.

„Boogie-Rot-3 in zwei Minuten in Raketenreichweite. Der erste Schwarm Raider dürfte früher ankommen."

„GRASER Crews bereit für Abwehrfeuer. LASER Crews bereit für Sperrfeuer."

Zwei Salven von Atomraketen rasten noch immer auf die Galactica zu. Als sie auf wenige Millionen Kilometer heran waren, löste Naomi Kaplan die Antiraketen aus. Die erste Salve war kein Problem. Von der zweiten Salve erwischte sie die Hälfte der Raketen.

„Lasercluster bereit zur Raketenabwehr.", rief sie in ihr Mikrofon.

In diesem Augenblick verlor sie die komplette LASER-Abwehr und die Lasercluster. Sie hatten gewusst, dass das passieren würde. Aber nicht, wie früh es passierte.

Dann trafen drei Atomraketen auf die Oberseite der Galactica. Durch den elektromagnetischen Puls wurde die gesamte Nahbereichsortung gestört. Nur der Plot zeigt, dass die Galactica noch immer da ist.

„Wir hätten das ohne Schutzschild nicht weggesteckt. Was ist mit den GRASERn?"

„LASER- und GRASER-Crews melden Totalausfälle der Steuerelektronik. Nur unsere vier speziellen GRASER sind noch funktionstüchtig.", bestätigte Lieutenant Commander Nagchaudhuri die Vermutungen der Brückenbesatzung.

„Sie sollen es mit einem Neustart versuchen.", befahl Terekhov.

Sobald alle vier Staffeln im Raum waren, schalteten die Vipers der Galactica ihre Turbos auf und rasten der ankommenden „Wolke" von Raidern entgegen. Als die beiden feindlichen Jägergruppen in Reichweite der Waffen kamen, war die relative Annäherungsgeschwindigkeit der Gruppen so hoch, dass nur wenige Sekunden blieben, um auf den Gegner zu feuern.

Es war nicht zu erkennen, was wirklich passierte, als die 32 Vipers und knapp 500 Raider mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit durch die feindliche Gruppe flogen. Als die Vipers aber hinten aus dem Raiderpulk herausfliegen sind nur noch 27 von ihnen übrig. Die Computerauswertung auf dem Plot zeigte, dass gerade einmal 8 Raider abgeschossen wurden. Dann wendeten die Viperpiloten ihre Jäger und versuchen mit den Turbos, wieder aufzuschließen. Das gelingt aber nur teilweise. Genau 116 Raider scheren aus dem Pulk aus und stellten sich den Vipers zum Nahkampf. Die anderen rasten mit unverminderter Beschleunigung auf die beiden Großkampfschiffe der Menschen zu.

Als die Jäger in Reichweite der verbliebenen GRASER kamen, eröffnete die Hexapuma verbissen das Zielfeuer. Wenige Sekunden später setzte das Sperrfeuer der Galactica ein.

Der Sperrvorhang sieht bedeutend dünner aus, als beim letzten Mal dachte Terekhov bitter. Die Atombombenexplosionen auf der Oberseite mussten eine Menge der Geschützstellungen abgeschmolzen haben. Terekhov zog sich der Magen zusammen, als er an die Geschützbesatzungen dachte.

Dann waren die Jäger heran und eröffneten das Feuer auf die Galactica und die Hexapuma. Eine Wolke von Jäger-Schiff-Rakten raste auf die Schiffe zu. Terekhov hoffte, dass die Panzerung der Galactica den Sprengköpfen standhalten würde. Dann befahl er das Rollen.

„Schiff rollen.", bestätigte Clary den Befehl und leitete das Manöver ein, dass die oberen Impeller-Bänder in Richtung der ankommenden Feinde ausrichtete. Alle Raketen vergingen wirkungslos in den Impeller-Bändern. Gleichzeitig verlieren die verbliebenen GRASER den direkten Sichtkontakt zu den Angreifern und stellen das Feuer ein.

„Was machen die Feuerleitcomputer?", rief Kaplan zum Kommunikationsoffizier. Der hielt Rücksprache mit einigen Geschützcrews und gab dann die wenig ermutigende Antwort: „Nichts mehr. Ein Neustart ist nicht möglich. Diesmal wurden sie wesentlich tiefgehender manipuliert. Es sieht nicht so aus, als könnten wir die Geschütze wieder in Betrieb nehmen."

Dann heulte die erste Sirene auf. Die Jäger traktierten die Hexapuma nun von allen Seiten. Innerhalb von einer Minute fällt der Backbordschild und wenig später auch der Steuerbordschild aus. Das Dauerfeuer der Jäger pflügt durch die Seiten des schweren Kreuzers und verwandelte das Schiff immer mehr in ein Wrack. Geschmolzenes Metall verdampfte in den Weltraum. Wertvoller Sauerstoff war binnen Sekunden entwichen. Die Explosionen waren im ganzen Schiff zu hören. Das ganze Schiff vibrierte mit einem hässlichen Geräusch, als eine weitere Jägerrakete der Zylonen auf der Hülle explodierte.

„Treffer in den Alpha-Impellern, Generatoren 2, 5 und 7 im Bugring sind offline", meldete Clary.

Damit fiel das Beschleunigungsvermögen des Schiffs sofort auf die Hälfte.

„Können wir noch springen?" Terekhov war entsetzt, wie schnell sich jetzt alle entwickelte.

„Negativ, wir bekommen kein stabiles Segel mehr."

Terekhov schluckte, dann befahl er seinem Kommunikationsoffizier: „Senden Sie Kommando Omega an die Galactica."

Nagchaudhuris Mine versteinerte sich: „Verstanden, Sir. Kommando Omega an die Galactica."

Omega ist der vereinbarte Befehl, die Operation abzubrechen und sich möglichst schnell aus dem Kampfgebiet zu entfernen, wenn eines der beiden Schiffe manövrierunfähig geworden war.

„Galactica bestätigt Kommando Omega", sagte Nagchaudhuri. Wenige Sekunden später lösten sich die Vipers aus den Nahkämpfen und verbrannten den letzten Rest ihres Treibstoffs, um mit den Turbos zur Galactica zurück zu fliegen. Die Galactica ihrerseits drehte vom gemeinsamen Kurs der Großkampfschiffe ab und flog ihren Jägern entgegen. Immer noch hakten die feindlichen Jäger auf der Galactica herum. Aber da sie mit höchster Beschleunigung Fahrt aufnahm, mussten die Raider immer weitere Anflugwege in Kauf nehmen, wenn ein Angriffsflug beendet war. Dies wiederum erleichtert den verbliebenen Railgun-Crews der Galactica das Zielfeuer, die nun immer mehr Abschüsse zu verzeichnen hatten.

Dann fiel der Bugring komplett aus und unter den fortwährenden Angriffen der nimmt auch der Heckring so großen Schaden, dass Commander Lewis die Abschaltung des Rings befahl. Alle auf der Brücke kannten den fatalen Warnton, der anzeigte, dass die schützenden Impeller-Bänder abgebaut waren.

Die Hexapuma trieb auf ihrem ursprünglichen Vektor in Richtung des Störfelds und damit auch in Richtung des Wurmlochs. Aber selbst wenn sie in die Nähe des Terminus kamen, konnten sie ohne Segel das Wurmloch nicht benutzen.

Es ist aus, stellte Terekhov entsetzt fest und sackte auf seinem Sessel zusammen.

Auf der Ober- und Unterseite eines Raumschiffs existierte faktisch keine Panzerung, da diese beiden Seiten normalerweise durch die Impeller-Bänder unverwundbar waren. Ein paar gezielte Schüsse oder ein paar Jäger-Schiff-Raketen und die Hexapuma würde wie ein Chinaböller explodieren.

„Wie weit?", fragte er, nur um irgend etwas zu sagen.

„Entfernung bis zum Wurmloch 50 Millionen Kilometer. ETA eine Stunde.", antwortete Clary.

Aber es ändert nichts. Die Basisschiffe kamen näher und die Raider umschwärmten das Schiff jetzt wie die Motten das Licht.

Die verbliebenen Jäger der Galactica legten mit aberwitzigen Geschwindigkeiten und ohne Rücksicht auf weiter Beschädigungen Notladungen im Landedeck hin. Dann verschwand die Galactica schwer angeschlagen aus dem Plot.

„Sie haben es geschafft.", sagte Naomi Kaplan nur. Der Gravimpuls zeigte an, dass sie nicht zerstört wurden, sondern das FTL-Triebwerk noch aktivieren konnten.

„Sir, wir fangen noch einen Funkspruch der Galactica auf.", sagte Nagchaudhuri. Die Entfernung für die lichtschnelle Funkübertragung betrug schon wieder vier Sekunden.

„Sie wünschen uns viel Glück und bitten uns, unsere Technologie nicht in die Hände der Zylonen fallen zu lassen."

„Sie haben das Feuer eingestellt.", stellt Naomi Kaplan als erste fest.

Da ist auch nicht mehr viel, was es zu zerstören gibt, dachte Terekhov grimmig. „Wie sieht es aus?"

„Waffen sind komplett unten."

„Antrieb komplett ausgefallen. Nach ersten Aussagen vom Maschinenraum werden auch beide Impeller-Ringe in nächster Zeit nicht wieder in Betrieb gehen"

„Kommunikation ist unten. Wir können empfangen, aber nicht mehr senden. Die müssen alle Sende-Antennen abgeschmolzen haben."

„Ortung ist eingeschränkt. Der Gravimpuls-Detektor arbeitet noch." Damit war wenigstens der Plot aktuell.

„Sir, wir orten zwei neue Signaturen im Anflug."

„Wie weit?"

„Bei derzeitiger Geschwindigkeit etwa 10 Minuten."

Terekhov überlegte fieberhaft, was zu tun war.

„Nagchaudhuri, Meldung an unsere Marines. Bereit machen für Enterer. Sagen sie ihnen, wir erwarten zwei unabhängige Gruppen von gepanzerten Kampfrobotern. Ansten, sorgen Sie bitte dafür, dass Pulser an die Besatzung ausgegeben werden."

Dann ging Terekhov zur taktischen Station um sich vorgeblich die Signaturen der anfliegenden Schiffe anzuschauen. Als die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen kurz abgelenkt war raunte er ihr zu: „Waffen, bereiten Sie die Sprengung des Schiffs vor. Es darf nichts übrig bleiben."

Zuerst schaute sie ihren Kapitän entsetzt an, dann nickt sie entschlossen, obwohl ihr Tränen in die Augen traten. Seit dem Abkommen von Deneb war das übliche Vorgehen für einen solchen Fall das alle Computersysteme gelöscht wurden, um dem Feind keine wertvollen Informationen zu überlassen. Dann gab die Besatzung ihr Schiff auf und ging in Kriegsgefangenschaft. Aber das Abkommen von Deneb wurde erst in über 2000 Jahren geschlossen. Und Terekhov bezweifelte stark, dass die Zylonen so etwas wie Kriegsgefangenschaft überhaupt kannten. Die zwei anfliegenden Signaturen konnten nur bedeuten, dass sie an die Technologie der Hexapuma kommen wollten. Die Gravimpulstechnik und die Impeller-Technologie durfte den Zylonen auf keinen Fall in die Hände fallen, sonst wäre das Leben der Menschen in der Galactica Flotte besiegelt gewesen.

**Marines**

Kaczmarczyk brüllt seine Platoon und Squad Leader an: "Panzeranzüge! Ich will, dass jede Squad einen schweren Pulser hat. Die feindlichen Kampfroboter sind schwer gepanzert. Die Köpfe sind die empfindlichste Stelle. Merkt Euch das.

Wir haben zwei feindliche Shuttles im Anflug mit Schätzungsweise jeweils 12 Kampfrobotern. Ob der Pilot extra geht wissen wir nicht. Wir haben noch zwei-drei Minuten, dann wird das erste in unseren Hangar rein fliegen. Das zweite Shuttle wird vermutlich irgendwo im Bug durch die Panzerung brechen. Roboter nehmen keine Rücksicht auf Luftschleusen, also lasst Eure Helme geschlossen.

Nach unseren Informationen schwärmen die Roboter paarweise aus und decken ihren Angriff gegenseitig. Also passt auf."

Er machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr fort: "Das erste Platoon geht zum Bug, das zweite unter meiner Führung zum Heck. Das Dritte Platoon sichert die Brücke und die Mannschaftsunterkünfte. Wir versprechen uns mit den schweren Panzeranzügen und den Pulsern einen Vorteil. Wir wollen dass das so bleibt, darum werden wird in zwei Minuten den Funk stören. Bleibt zusammen und macht Handzeichen. Es darf keiner durchkommen. Die Funker der Squads spielen den Kurier im Platoon. Die Funkstille wird 30 Minuten anhalten. Wenn wir bis dahin nicht alle ausgeschaltet haben, sind wir vermutlich tot.

Eines ist noch wichtig. Die Feinde dürfen keinen Zugang zu den Computern bekommen. Darum fahren wir alle internen Systeme runter. Die Besatzung ist in den Raumanzügen und weiß Bescheid. Ich weiß nicht, wie gut die Kampfroboter über Nachtsicht zu erkennen sind, wir werden es merken. Ihr wisst was ihr zu tun habt?"

„Sir. Ja, Sir!", antworteten die Marines mit einer Stimme.

„Helme schließen. An die Arbeit.", befahl Kaczmarczyk.

Die Marines rückten ab.

"Mitkommen!", befahl Kaczmarczyk der Platoon Sergeantin Alberta Maguire des zweiten Platoon. Das „Zweite" hatte von den Jägerangriffen die meisten Opfer zu beklagen. Durch den Personalmangel in der Royal Manticore Navy ging man neue Wege. Neben der hohen Automatisierung wurde ein Teil der Navyaufgaben an die Marines vergeben, die sowieso an Bord der Kriegsschiffe waren. Auf diese Weise konnte das erforderliche Personal für ein Schiff weiter reduziert werden. Tatsächlich war der Personalmangel bei der Royal Manticore Navy schon vor dem lang anhaltenden, verlustreichen Krieg gegen die Volksrepublik Haven eines der dringendsten Probleme der Navy gewesen. Die Marines hatten eine Doppelausbildung erhalten.

Das zweite Platoon stellte zum Zeitpunkt des letzten Angriffs die meisten Geschützcrews, welche den furchtbaren Feuertod gestorben waren. Der Trauer und die Wut über den Verlust der Kameraden stand den Marines deutlich in die Augen geschrieben. Da der Platoon Lieutenant unter den Opfern war, hatte sich Captain Kaczmarczyk entschlossen, das zweite Platoon selbst anzuführen. In dem Augenblick ging das Licht aus und auch das ständige Summen der Lebenserhaltung verstummte.

Es ging also los.

Die schweren Kampfanzüge erfüllten neben der Panzerung noch andere Zwecke. Zum einen erlaubten sie eine sehr schnelle Fortbewegung zum anderen enthielten Sie Funk, Munition und allerlei elektronische Spielereien, die einem Marine im Kampfeinsatz das Leben leichter machten.

Von Briefingraum der Marines waren es fast 400 Meter durch die nun stockdunklen Korridore des Schiffs bis zum Heck des Schiffs, wo auch der Hangar untergebracht waren. Die Marines sahen ihre Umwelt durch den Nightsight-Filter in das grünliches Licht getaucht, welches von kleinen Lampen der Kampfanzüge emittiert wurde. Da sie ein Bord eines Raumschiffs waren, gab es kein Restlicht, welches verstärkt werden konnte. Darum mussten die kleinen Lampen in Betrieb sein. Ohne den Nightsight-Filter hätte ein Mensch die Lampen gar nicht wahrgenommen, da sie nicht im sichtbaren Bereich, sondern im ultravioletten Bereich strahlten. Der Nightsight-Filter wandelte das Licht dann in sichtbares Licht um.

Kaczmarczyk machte sich aber nichts vor, die Lampen selbst würden für die feindlichen Kampfroboter wie Positionslampen wirken und ihnen das Feuern erheblich erleichtern.

Aber der Schutz der Computersysteme hatte absoluten Vorrang. Wenn die Zylonen Zugriff auf das zentrale Netzwerk erhielten, konnten sie bei einem Schiffs dieses Automatisierungsgrads alles tun. Alles.

Die weit ausholenden Schritte der Panzeranzüge hallten unwirklich durch die Gänge und trugen die Soldaten sehr schnell durch das Schiff. Da die Schotte gesichert waren, vergingen am Ende jeder Sektion wertvolle Sekunden, in denen sich die Zylonen frei auf dem Schiff bewegen konnten.

Vereinzelt wichen noch andere Besatzungsmitglieder erschreckt in ihren leichten Raumanzügen aus, als die Streitmacht mit ihren weit ausholenden Schritten heranstürmte. Noch ließen sie jede Vorsicht außer acht, um nur schnell in die Nähe des Hangars zu kommen. Wenn der Feind aus dem Hangar heraus in die umliegenden Schiffsteile entkam war die Bekämpfung wesentlich schwieriger.

„Geh endlich auf.", fluchte Kaczmarczyk und haute wütend auf den Öffner der letzten Sektion vor dem Hangar. Hier wurde der Korridor wesentlich breiter, um das Be- und Entladen in die Magazine am Heck zu vereinfachen.

Dann kam das Haupttor in Sicht. An der linken Wand waren zwei Transportplattformen geparkt. Auf der rechten Seite standen einige Container, die Wandermann vom aufgegebenen Lagerraum hier zwischen geparkt hatte. Kaczmarczyk signalisierte das Zeichen für Gefahr. Sofort drängten sich die Marines an die Wände und hinter jede mögliche Deckung.

Plötzlich war ein dumpfes Dröhnen zu hören, als schweres MG Feuer auf die Wände und das Schott im Hangar aufprallt. Zwei Feuerstöße.

„Das waren keine Pulser", stellte Maguire leise fest.

„Sie werden die Hangarcrew erledigt haben. Verdammt, warum waren die überhaupt noch dort?", flüsterte Kaczmarczyk zur Platoon Sergeantin.

„Wenigstens haben wir noch alle Zylonen beisammen.", vermutete Alberta Maguire.

Kaczmarczyk signalisierte der zweiten und dritten Squad per Handzeichen, dass sie die Flankensicherung übernehmen sollten. Diese machten sich sofort über den Querkorridor in Richtung der Seiteneingänge auf den Weg.

„Baut den schweren Pulser hier vor dem Haupttor auf. Sollte mich wundern, wenn die einen anderen Weg.." Er brach ab, als das schwere Schott aufging und die zwei vordersten Zenturier sofort das Feuer aus ihren eingebauten schweren MGs eröffneten. Dann brach die Hölle los, als gleichzeitig mit einem lauten Knall ein gewaltiger Sog die Luft aus dem Korridor durch den Hangar in den freien Weltraum entwichen lies. Sofort tauchten die Dekompressionswarnlampen den Korridor in ein dunkles Rot.

„Notbatterien.", dachte der junge Private noch verwundert über das plötzliche Licht, bevor das konzentrierte Feuer aus mehreren MGs das Schutzglas seines Helms aufsprengte.

Dann erwiderten die Marines das Feuer. Rasend schnell bewegten sich die Zenturier auf die Marines zu, um sie in Nahkämpfe zu verwickeln.

Selbst wenn der schwere Pulser, der schon fast auf sein Dreipunkt-Stativ montiert worden war feuerbereit gewesen wäre, hätte man ihn in diesem Gewühl nicht mehr einsetzen können.

Das Pulserfeuer der Handwaffen riss tiefe Beulen und Löcher in die auf molekularer Ebene verdichtete Panzerung der Zylonen, was die Zylonen aber wenig zu stören schien. Erst mit den ersten Treffer auf die Kopfregion setzten sie einige der Maschinenwesen wirklich außer Betrieb.

Sobald ein Zenturier heran war, versuchte er seinen Gegner gegen eine Wand zu schmettern, um den konzentrierten Pulserbeschuss zu entgehen. Doch hier spielten die Panzeranzüge, die für die Marines wie ein Exoskellet wirken, ihre wahren Stärken aus: Die Marines widerstanden dem direkten Angriff und es mündete in ein kurzes aber heftiges Feuergefecht.

Ganze zwölf Sekunden später sind sieben der zehn Marines tot und die Überreste von zehn Zylonen sind auf dem Korridor verteilt.

„Los, weiter.", brüllte Kaczmarczyk und winkte dann mit der Hand in Richtung Hangar, weil ihn doch keiner hören konnte. Erst danach versuchte er versuchte die Überreste eines Zylonen von seinem Kampfanzug schieben. Ein Private hatte ihm mit einem gezielten Schuss auf den Angreifer das Leben gerettet. Dieser und die Sergeantin stürmten in den Hangar, um einen eventuellen Piloten auszuschalten.

Als Kaczmarczyk sich Sekunden später befreit hatte und im Hangar ankam, war alles erledigt. Die anderen beiden Squads hatten den Hangar inzwischen gesichert und schickten sich gerade an dem Zenturiertrupp in den Rücken zu fallen, falls das Feuergefecht noch angedauert hätte.

Der schwere Raider, der als Transportshuttle für die Zenturier gedient hatte, stand in der Mitte der Halle. Sauber eingeparkt, dachte Kaczmarczyk. Und richtig, offensichtlich wollte der Feind die Hexapuma einigermaßen intakt erobern. Nur eine der leichten Pinassen war offensichtlich während des Feuergefechts durch verirrte Pulserbolzen beschädigt worden.

Zwei Crewmitglieder lagen in ihren leichten Raumanzügen in der Nähe einer Kontrolltafel. Das MG Feuer hat ihre Leiber und die Raumanzüge zerfetzt und die halbe Wand war von einem unwirklichen Blutmuster überzogen.

Ein Private signalisierte, dass das Shuttle leer war. Der Helmfunk war weiterhin gestört und ohne Atmosphäre war keine Sprachverständigung mehr möglich. Aber es war keine Zeit für Trauer um die sieben gefallenen Kameraden!

Kaczmarczyk signalisierte der zweiten Squad den Hangar wieder in Betrieb zu nehmen und die Atmosphäre wieder herzustellen. Dann war Kaczmarczyk mit den gerade mal zehn verbliebenen Marines schon wieder unterwegs. Am Bug war kein Hangar zum Landen. Gott weiß, wo die Zylonen durch die Hülle gebrochen waren.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, um aus dem dekomprimierten Bereich in den intakten Bereich des Schiffs zu kommen. Dann stürmten die Marines so schnell es ging voran.

Am Bug war ein heftiges Feuergefecht im Gang. Die Zylonen waren überraschend durch die Außenpanzerung des Schiffs gebrochen und hatten sich in den Bugmagazinen und Sensorräumen verschanzt.

Pulserbolzen flogen lautlos durch den Raum. Auch hier war die Luftatmosphäre längst durch die Löcher entwichen, welche die Zylonen in die Außenhaut der Hexapuma gebrannt hatten.

Lieutenant Angelique Kelso bekam die Ankunft der anderen Marines gemeldet. Schwer stampften die elf Leute in das improvisierte Hauptquartier.

Angelique Kelso zeigte Kaczmarczyk per Handzeichen an, dass die Zylonen durch die schwach gepanzerte Oberseite eingedrungen waren und dabei der ersten Squad in den Rücken gefallen waren. Captain Kaczmarczyk sah an ihrem Blick, dass es keine Überlebenden in der ersten Squad gab.

Auf einer Skizze zeigte sie die Positionen, an denen sich die Zylonen verschanzt hatten.

Das Einkesseln hätte Kaczmarczyk prinzipiell als gute Taktik bewertet – wenn der Feind nicht aus zylonische Kampfrobotern bestehen hätte, welche sich jederzeit an einer anderen Stelle wieder durch die Hülle des Schiffs bohren konnten. Kelsos Leute hatten drei oder vier der Zylonen erledigt und dabei selbst sieben Marines verloren. Trotzdem müssen sie jetzt einen Sturmangriff machen, bevor die Zylonen die Initiative ergreifen, dachten Kaczmarczyk.

Im Flur vor ihnen explodierte eine Granate. Hastig teilte Kaczmarczyk seine Überlegungen mit Kelso. In aller Eile entwickelten sie einen Angriffsplan gegen die Zylonen. Das Einzige was annähernd als Taktik zählen konnte, war das kurze Unterdrückungsfeuer durch zwei schwere stationäre Pulser und dann das gleichzeitige Angreifen aus möglichst vielen verschiedenen Richtungen. Und das waren nur drei mögliche Richtungen. Kaczmarczyk rechnete nicht wirklich damit, dass bei Kampfrobotern das Wort Überraschungsmoment eine Bedeutung hatte. Kaczmarczyk machte einen kurzen Uhrenvergleich und verteilte seine Leute auf die drei Positionen.

Dann schlugen sie los. Oder sie versuchten es. Die erste Gruppe der Marines ging sofort im Granatfeuer der Zylonen unter. Zwölf der dreizehn Marines starben an der Explosion. Der dreizehnte erstickte, weil sein Helm einen Riss hatte. Die beiden anderen Gruppen kamen auf Nahkampfentfernung aber erlitten auch große Verluste.

35 Marines waren tot, als die Brücke genau 30 Minuten nach Beginn der Aktion die Funkstörung aufhob. Erleichtert nahm die Brückenbesatzung zur Kenntnis, dass die beiden Shuttles abgewehrt waren. Dann schalteten Sie Lebenserhaltung, Computersysteme und vor allem das Licht wieder an.


	7. Nachspiel

Wurmloch

**Midshipwoman**

Die Hochstimmung auf der Brücke war nur kurz. „Sir, drei weiter Shuttles sind im Anflug. ETA 47 Minuten.", sagt Lieutenant Bagwell.

„Das war es dann wohl.", resignierte Terekhov. Er wollte gerade Naomi Kaplan den Befehl geben, sich für die Sprengung des Schiffs bereitzuhalten, als Bagwell rief: „Da ist eine Grav-Ortung im Störfeld. Das muss ein Impeller sein."

„Wissen wir, was es ist?"

„Nein dafür ist es zu schwach. Vielleicht jemand von der fünften Flotte."

„Oder ein Havie"

„Können wir um das Schiff am Wurmloch über die Zylonen informieren?", fragte der Kapitän in den Raum.

„Funk ist weiterhin unten. Außerdem kämen wir nicht durch das Störfeld."

„Morsezeichen mit dem Gravimpulsgeber?"

„Nein, dazu müssten die Impeller-Ringe noch arbeiten. Außerdem kommen die im Störfeld vermutlich kaum an. Ich kann von hier ja kaum den Raumschiff-Impeller anmessen. Das muss was Großes sein."

„Haben wir noch einen GRASER, um eine Nachricht auf zu modellieren?", fragte Nagchaudhuri hoffnungsvoll.

Naomi Kaplan schüttelte den Kopf.

„Können wir eine Pinasse schicken?"

„Die werden schon beim Start abgeschossen."

„Aber es ist eine Chance! Nagchaudhuri stellen sie fest, wer in der Nähe vom Hangar ist.", befahl der Captain.

Im schnellen Beschaffen von unstrukturierten Informationen war Nagchaudhuri der Beste. Er brauchte keine zwei Minuten um zu antworten: „Wir haben eine Squad Marines und die Middis dort."

„Geben sie mir einen Middi an die Leitung."

„Midshipwoman Helen Zilwicki.", meldete sie sich mit nervöser Stimme.

„Hören sie mir zu, Midshipwoman." Terekhov versuchte möglichst ruhig zu sprechen, weil er sich vorstellen kann, dass die jungen Middis nach den Angriffen und den Feuergefechten an Bordziemlich nervös und angespannt waren. Einige Teile des Schiffes waren ohne Atmosphäre, andere Teile waren überhaupt nicht mehr passierbar, weil sie in Trümmern lagen. Die Explosionen hatten das ganze Schiff erschüttert und ein Blick auf eine der vielen Statustafeln im Schiff sprach eine klare Sprache. „Wir haben soeben zwei Gruppen Zenturier zurückgeschlagen."

„Ich habe den Eindringlingsalarm gehört.", antwortete sie mit einer Stimme, der man anmerkte, dass sie wie alle versuchte, ihre Angst in den Griff zu bekommen.

„Wir haben sie zurückgeschlagen. Aber unter hohen Verlusten. Das Problem sind weitere Gruppen, die unterwegs sind." Terekhov machte eine kurze Pause, damit Helen Zilwicki die Information verdauen konnte, dann sprach er weiter: „Es sieht so aus, als sei ein weiteres Kriegsschiff durch das Wurmloch gekommen. Wir haben die Hoffnung, dass es erstens etwas Großes und zweitens freundlich ist. Aber alle Funkanlagen sind hinüber und würden wegen dem Störfeld auch nichts erreichen."

„Die Pinassen!", entfuhr es ihr. Und plötzlich wusste sie, was der Kapitän von ihr wollte. „Wie sieht es draußen aus?"

"Schlecht. Wir werden von einem Schwarm Jäger umkreist. Aber wir müssen es versuchen. Gehen sie an Bord einer Pinasse und versuchen sie, durchzukommen. Naomi wird das Schiff in eine leichte Rotation versetzen, damit sich der Hangar in Richtung Störfeld ausrichtet. Wenn wir das Freigabesignal senden, müssen sie mit maximaler Beschleunigung starten. Die Pinassen sind das Schnellste, was wir noch haben."

„Ja, Sir.", die Antwort war kaum hörbar.

„Beeilen Sie sich.", befahl Terekhov. Er hasste Befehle, mit denen er seine Leute in den sicheren Tod schickte. Aber er hatte keine Option. Sie konnten sich nicht lange gegen weitere Enterkommandos der Zylonen zur Wehr setzen. Und wenn die Verluste bei den Entercrews den Zylonen zu teuer würden, dann entschieden sie sich vielleicht, das Wrack der Hexapuma einfach in Stücke zu schießen. Das nächste Basisschiff war in Kürze in Feuerentfernung ihrer schweren Schiff-Schiff-Raketen. Ein Treffer in die ungeschützte Oberseite der Hexapuma würde sie sofort zerstören.

„Terekhov an Kaczmarczyk. Kommen"

„Kaczmarczyk spricht."

„Hören Sie zu, in 30 Minuten erwarten wir weitere Kampfroboter. Sie müssen durchhalten. Rettung ist unterwegs."

„Aye, Sir. Wir werden feste Stellungen aufbauen. Over and out."

„Paulo, ich brauche Deine Hilfe! Karsten, Deine auch.", rief Helen gehetzt zu ihren Kameraden. Ohne weitere Erklärung zerrte sie beide auf den Korridor mit sich. Sie ließen es geschehen, weil sie wussten, dass sie gerade mit dem Kapitän gesprochen hatte. Während sie in ihren leichten Raumanzügen von ihrer Station zum Hangar hasteten, unterrichtete sie Paulo und Karsten von ihrem Auftrag: „Alleine schaffe ich das nicht. Ich kann eine Pinasse fliegen, aber ich brauche einen Navigator und jemand muss das Katapult bedienen. Es geht um Minuten."

„Überleben wir das?", fragt Paulo.

„Wenn wir es nicht versuchen, auf keinen Fall. Der Captain sagt dass wir noch mehr zylonische Roboter nicht zurückschlagen können."

Die Marines hatten es inzwischen geschafft, den Hangar und den Korridor wieder unter Atmosphäre zu setzen, als Helen und Paulo am Hangar ankommen. Die Brücke hat sich schon über Funk gemeldet. So musste Helen nur noch in wenigen Worten erklären, was sie vorhatte.

Die Marines halfen, die Pinasse mit dem Kran auf das Katapult zu heben, während Karsten in den Leitstand hastete und sich mit der Steuerung vertraut machte.

Ohne Katapultsteuerung konnte sie nur manuell aus dem Hangar ausfliegen. Dabei würden sie aber sich so langsam vom treibenden Schiff trennen, dass sie schon beim Startvorgang sofort abgeschossen werden würden. Die einzige realistische Möglichkeit war ein Katapultstart, um dem Feuer der zylonischen Jäger lang genug zu entgehen, dass der Geschwindigkeitsvorteil durch die Impeller sie in Sicherheit brachte.

Verrauscht meldet sich Naomi Kaplan von der Brücke über Lautsprecher. „Sie haben noch zwei Minuten. Wir drehen jetzt das Schiff."

„Warten Sie.", Wandermann kommt angehastet.

„Wir müssen los.", sagt Helen.

„Die werden sie abschießen, bevor sie piep sagen, Helen.", antwortet Wandermann heftiger als er wollte. „Sehen sie den schweren Raider. Ich werde versuchen ihn zu starten. Der Chief der Galactica und ich haben uns die letzte Woche sehr stark mit zylonischer Technik auseinander gesetzt. Damit kann ich die Jäger vielleicht ein wenig ablenken."

Helen nickte zuerst, dann sagt sie: „Das Ding ist aber noch langsamer und wird kaum auf das Katapult passen."

„Ich weiß.", antwortete Wandermann nur und dann wurde Helen bewusst, dass der Vorsprung, den Wandermann ihnen erkaufen würde, sehr teuer bezahlt werden würde.

„Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Los, machen sie die Pinasse klar. Geben Sie mir zehn Sekunden, bevor sie starten."

Dann hasteten Helen und Paulo zur Pinasse, welches inzwischen auf dem Magnetkatapult stand.

Wandermann rannte zum schweren Raider und begann in aller Eile, die Energieversorgung hoch zu fahren.

Dann war wieder Naomis Stimme zu hören. „Sie haben noch 15 Sekunden. Machen sie sich bereit."

„Was tust Du?", rief Paulo erschreckt, als Helen die Sicherheitsprotokolle überging und die Impeller-Ringe der Pinasse vorglühte, ohne die Impeller-Bänder aufzubauen. Der Fluglehrer hätte sie sofort von der Akademie geworfen, wenn sie so etwas in einem Simulatorstart getan hätten. Impeller noch im Mutterschiff in Bereitschaft zu setzen, war die zweitschlimmste Sünde in einem Raumschiff. (Die Schlimmste war das tatsächliche Aufbauen der Impeller-Bänder, aber das würde der Pilot sowieso nicht überleben.)

Da startete Wandermann auch schon die schweren Aggregate des zylonischen Shuttles. Ohne weiter auf irgendwen zu achten, bugsierte er das schwere Schiff zur Heckschleuse hinaus. Dann wurde er tief in den Sitz gepresst, als er den Beschleunigungshebel bis nach ganz hinten durch drückte. Der schwere Raider machte einen Satz nach vorne.

Sofort nahm ein Schwarm Raider die Verfolgung auf. Wandermann entfernte sich schnell von der Hexapuma. Eine kurze Verfolgung. Dass er länger als die avisierten zehn Sekunden lebte, war nur der molekular verdichteten Panzerung zu verdanken, die aus taktischen Gründen im Heck des Shuttles besonders dicht war, um dem Feuer von Verfolgern zu widerstehen.

„Start!", brüllte Helen in das Pilotenmikrophon.

Dann explodierte Wandermann mit dem zylonischen Shuttle in einem hellen Lichtblitz.

Karsten, der im Hangarleitstand saß, hatte sich inzwischen mit den Kontrollen zurecht gefunden.

„Viel Glück!", dachte er. Dann schlug er ungewollt fest auf den Katapultauslöser. Das Katapult löst aus und schleudert die kleine Pinasse in den Weltraum.

Während Helen und Paulo in die Sitze gepresst wurden, dämmert es Paulo, dass die Impeller der Hexapuma tot sind. Also ist auch keine Überlagerung der Impeller-Felder möglich und Helen würde die Impeller wesentlich früher aufbauen können, als wenn die Impeller der Hexapuma noch intakt wären..

Kaum zwei Sekunden später baute Helen die Impeller-Bänder auf. Ein Ruck geht durch die Pinasse.

Dann raste sie von der Hexapuma weg. Das untere Impeller-Band rettete den beiden Midshipmen kurz darauf das Leben, als das meiste Feuer der feindlichen Jäger, welche noch auf einem zum Schießen geeigneten Vektor stehen darin verging.

Wandermanns Ablenkungsmanöver hatte einen Teil der Jäger auf der Abgewandten Seite der Hexapuma gelockt.

Es war absehbar, dass Helen die zylonischen Raider abhängen würden, aber noch waren sie in Reichweite der Projektilwaffen. Durch die größer werdende Entfernung wurde immer mehr vom empfindlichen Heck des Schiffs gegenüber dem Feindfeuer entblößt. Helen wusste das, aber sie konnte das Schiff nicht drehen, um sich mit dem Impeller-Band zu schützen, weil sie sonst sofort wieder von einem Schwarm Jäger eingeholt würde. Dann spürten Helen und Paulo die Einschläge am Heck.

„Druckverlust!", brüllte Paulo. Eine Ecke des Hecks war komplett abgeschmolzen. Hektisch klappten Helen und Paulo die Helme der Raumanzüge zu.

„Sie haben die Sensorplattform erwischt.", stellte Helen fest, als der Plot dunkel wird. Jetzt waren sie blind. Helen hoffte, dass sich die Jäger nicht bis zu den Impeller-Ringen durchbrannten. Solange sie Antrieb hatten, bestand wenigstens noch Hoffnung. Die Raider feuerten immer noch, aber das Courierboat hat genug Beschleunigung aufgebaut und die Entfernung nahm schnell zu. Eine letzte Jäger-Schiff-Rakete verging harmlos im Impeller-Band.

„Was sagt der Flugplan?" Helen verstand Paulos Stimme über den Helmfunk kaum.

„Wir brauchen noch ein paar Minuten. Können wir noch senden?"

Paulo kontrollierte die Geräte. „Ja, Funk ist komplett funktionsfähig. Wir haben nur den Gravimpulssensor verloren."

„Und die Lebenserhaltung...", ergänzte Helen. Ein Blick auf die Anzugsanzeigen zeigte aber, dass sie noch genug Luft im Anzug hatten.

Dann fiel ihr Wandermann ein. „Meinst Du, er hat es geschafft?"

„Die Zylonen abzulenken?", fragte Paulo. „Sicher hat er das geschafft, sonst wären wir nicht hier. Überlebt hat er aber mit Sicherheit nicht."

Er blickte Helen durch die Helmscheibe in die Augen und meint die Tränen zu sehen.

Helen versuchte, ihre Stimme in den Griff zu bekommen: „Bereite einen Notruf vor. Erkläre die Lage. Sag ihnen dass sie alle Basisschiffe gleichzeitig angreifen müssen, weil die Raketen stören können. Und sag ihnen, dass der Feind die GRASER- und LASER-Zielcomputer aus der Ferne ausschalten kann. Dann leitest du soviel Energie auf die Sendeanlage, dass sie gerade nicht durchbrennt. Im Störfeld haben wir vermutlich sowieso keine große Reichweite. Außerdem beschleunigen wir immer noch. Wir können nur senden und schießen dann weit über das Ziel hinaus. Wir brauchen Stunden, um das Schiff zu wenden und die Geschwindigkeit anzupassen. Sobald Du fertig bist gehe auf Dauersendung."

„Ja, Midshipwomen.", bestätigte Paulo den Befehl und erinnerte sie daran, dass sie den gleichen Rang hat.

„Bitte.", ergänzte Helen darauf hin leise und musste fast lachen, ob der Normalität, die Paulo in die Situation bringt.

„Wie willst Du sie finden, ohne Plot?", fragte Paulo.

„Gar nicht. Aber wir haben eine passive Positionssonde ausgesetzt. Erinnerst Du Dich? Ich werde sie per Funk aktivieren und hoffen, dass ich die Position mit den Unterlichtsystemen anmessen kann."

„Im Störfeld?" Der Zweifel war aus Paulos Stimme deutlich hörbar.

„Ich sagte doch - HOFFEN."

**Troubadour**

Admiral Michael Oversteegen stand mit den Händen hinter dem Rücken auf der Flagbrücke seines Flagschiffs. Hinter ihm war ein großer Plot. Einsam leuchtete das Icon der Troubadour in der Mitte. Ansonsten war die Flagbrücke leer. Dies war keine Flottenoperation – zumindest keine, welche die Admiralität genehmigt hätte.

Er blickte durch die große Panzerglasfront hinab auf die Brücke des Superdreadnoughts. Alle Brückenstationen waren besetzt, da das Schiff unter Gefechtsbereitschaft fuhr, seit sie sich im Anflug auf das Wurmloch befanden. Jetzt waren sie durch und die Orter waren mit einem Mal außer Betrieb.

„Steuermann, verfolgen Sie Flugplan Alpha und räumen Sie den Materialisierungbereich." Die Stimme des Kapitäns war über die Lautsprechanlage auch in der Flagbrücke laut und deutlich zu hören. In einer Minute folgte das nächste von insgesamt drei Schiffen. Der Kapitän hatte gegen den Plan des Admirals protestiert, aber er befolgte seine Befehle.

Nach der Analyse der Ortungsdaten war schnell aufgefallen, dass die HMS Hexapuma nicht von den havenitischen Kreuzern vernichtet worden war.

Admiral Oversteegen erinnerte sich an seine Zeit als Rear Admiral einer Schlachtkreuzer- Flottille. Damals musste er im Kampf einen schwer angeschlagenen Kreuzer nach einem Gefecht mit den Haveniten zurücklassen. Das war jetzt über zwei Jahre her. Er hatte kaum eine Nacht, in der er nicht vom Hilferuf des Kreuzers HMS Britannia träumte. Und von seinem Befehl an die restliche Flotte in den Hyperraum zu wechseln. Hätte er sich noch einmal dem Gefecht gestellt, wäre alle seine Schlachtkreuzer den ankommenden havenitischen Wallschiffen zum Opfer gefallen. Er wusste bis heute nicht, was mit der Besatzung passiert war. Die anschließende Untersuchungskommission hatte seine Entscheidung nachträglich gebilligt. Objektiv gesehen stand er auch noch heute zu dieser Entscheidung. Wenn nur diese Albträume nicht wären.

Bei einem Gefangenenaustausch mit den Haveniten, der wenige Monate später stattfand, stand keiner der Raumfahrer von der HMS Britannia auf den Listen. Das hatte er als erstes geprüft, als er von dem Gefangenenaustausch erfuhr.

Dieses Ereignis hatte ihn letztlich zu der Entscheidung getrieben, mit zwei Wallschiffen und einem LAC-Träger in das unbekannte Wurmloch vorzustoßen. Ein Vorgehen, welches ihn zweifellos seine Sterne kosten würde.

Der Zeitraum von der Entdeckung des Talbott-Terminus bis zur ersten vorsichtigen Expedition hatte viele Monate gedauert. Ganze Forscherteams hatten den Terminus ausgemessen, um festzustellen, ob ein sicherer Transfer möglich war. Erst dann wurde ein Expeditionsschiff ins Ungewisse geschickt. Der Rückflug des Expeditionsteams hat viele Wochen gedauert, bis die Admiralität erfuhr, wohin das Wurmloch führte. Sicher würde die Admiralität nicht billigen, dass er drei der teuersten Raumschiffe der Flotte wegen eines Kreuzers aufs Spiel setzte.

Neben dem Kapitän der HMS Troubadour hatte auch der Astrogator seines Flagschiffs gegen den Wurmlochtransfer in ein unbekanntes Wurmloch Einspruch eingelegt und im Logbuch vermerkt. Es war völlig unklar, ob sie den Terminus in die Gegenrichtung je finden würden oder ob Manticore nach dem Sprung überhaupt noch in Reichweite der Warshawski-Segel lag. Aber noch war er Admiral der fünften Flotte. Noch hatte er das Sagen. Und darum waren sie hier, um den Schweren Kreuzer HMS Hexapuma zu suchen.

Admiral Oversteegen versuchte, sich oben auf der Flagbrücke seine Unsicherheit nicht anmerken zu lassen, während er weiterhin die Geschehnisse auf der Brücke genau beobachtete.

„Materialisierungbereich geräumt."

„Kontakt, es ist die HMS Santa Fee."

„Senden sie Kommando Hexapuma-Alpha. Wir halten uns weiterhin an den Flugplan."

Auf der Brücke unten war angespannte Hektik zu beobachten. Da Schiff befand sich in Gefechtsbereitschaft in unbekanntem Raum und die Ortung war offensichtlich stark gestört.

„Ortung, Impeller-Signatur 180-Punkt-236. Schiff beschleunigt kontinuierlich mit fast 700Gravos. Wir fangen keinen Transponder auf. Schiff wird als Boogie-Rot-1 im Plot bezeichnet."

„Waffen, bereit machen zum Abfangen."

„Wie lange, bis die Sevilla durch ist?"

„30 Sekunden, Sir."

„Wir haben einen Transponder. Freundlich. Es handelt sich um eine Pinasse."

Erleichtert dachte Oversteegen, dass die Mission doch Aussicht auf Erfolg hat. Der Kapitän warf einen kurzen Blick zur Flagbrücke und versuchte den Ausdruck in Oversteegens Augen zu lesen.

„Kommunikation, nehmen Sie Kontakt auf."

„Sir, wir empfangen einen Funkspruch. Offensichtlich automatisch. Er ist mit zwei Autorisierungscodes unterzeichnet. Midshipmen D'Arezzo und Zilwicki – beide auf der Besatzungsliste der HMS Hexapuma. "

„Auf den Lautsprecher!"

„...Kommunikation sind tot. Mayday, mayday. Wir rufen unbekanntes Schiff am Wurmlochterminus. Die HMS Hexapuma befindet sich unter Feuer von neun Feindschiffen der Kreuzerklasse und hunderten von Raumjägern. Der Feind hat keine Impeller-Technologie, ist jedoch in der Lage, unsere Raketen im Anflug abzuschalten. Außerdem können Sie aus Strahlwaffenentfernung die Zielcomputer der gesamten Strahlungsarmierung abschalten. Alle Feindschiffe sind aus maximaler Entfernung simultan anzugreifen. Der Feind hat das Abkommen von Deneb nicht unterzeichnet. Erbitten sofortigen Entlastungsangriff. Die Hexapuma befindet sich auf unserem Vektor – inbound. Impeller und Kommunikation sind tot. Mayday, may..."

Der Kommunikationsoffizier schaltete die Übertragung aus. „Danach wiederholt sich danach immer wieder, Sir."

Der Kapitän wandte sich um und blick zur Flagbrücke hoch. „Admiral?"

„Ich bin geneigt ihnen zu glauben. Greifen Sie an." Dann mischte sich Admiral Oversteegen nicht mehr in die Geschäfte der Schiffsführung ein. Hoffentlich kommen wir rechtzeitig, dachte er.

„Sir, die HMS Sevilla ist da.", meldete der taktische Offizier.

„Signalisieren sie Formation Hexapuma-Gamma an alle. Legen Sie einen Kurs bei Maximalbeschleunigung auf Negativvektor der Hexapuma an. Die Sevilla soll alle LACs starten, um Jäger des Feindes zu attackieren. Sagen sie ihnen, dass sie vermutlich ohne Zielcomputer auskommen müssen. Sie sollen nach Plot fliegen. Waffen, wenn wir eine klare Ortung haben, will ich einen Beschussplan, bei dem alle Raketen in einem engen Zeitfenster ankommen. Ausführen!", befahl der Captain Cargley.

Hexapuma-Alpha war der ursprüngliche Plan: Räumen der Materialisierungsbereichs des Wurmlochs, Defensivformation und dann die Suche nach Spuren. Hexapuma-Gamma war der Flugplan für einen sofortigen Angriff: Die beiden Wallschiffe würden in mittlerer Distanz und voller Gefechtsbereitschaft in Parallelflug gehen. Der LAC-Träger würde zurückfallen und sein komplettes Kontingent an LACs in den Kampf werfen.

„Können wir die Pinasse einfangen?"

„Nein, Sir. Das braucht mindestens eine fünfzehn Minuten für die Vektorumkehr."

„Dann lassen wir sie weiterfliegen."

**LACs**

„Ein so beschissenes Briefing hatten wir noch nie!", beschwerte sich Commander Shivers, COLAC der Sevilla .

„Das ändert aber nichts an unseren Befehlen Commander. Was tun wir?", fragte sein XO.

Wegen der Gefechtsbereitschaft standen alle LACs mit einer Standardbewaffnung auf den Abschusskatapulten des LAC-Trägers. Die schweren Schiff-Schiff-Raketen an Bord der Ferret-LACs waren für den Auftrag absolut kontraproduktiv. Aus den Stör-Raketen konnnte man vielleicht etwas machen. Wenigstens hatten sie neben den Mark 31 Antiraketen noch zur Hälfte die neuen Chameleon-Antiraketen der Graysons an Bord. Erstere dürften für den Kampf gegen Kleinstraumschiff ohne Impeller kaum zu gebrauchen sein, dachte Shivers. Die neuen Chameleon-Antiraketen waren kleiner, hatten eine wesentlich kürzere Reichweite, aber waren für den alternativen Einsatz als normale Antirakete oder als Anti-LAC-Rakete konzipiert. Das dürfte tatsächlich interessant werden. Shivers grinste in sich hinein, denn es war einer Mischung aus glücklichem Zufall und Frechheit zu verdanken, mit der es sein Flottillen-XO geschafft hatte, einen kompletten Container der neuen Raketen zu besorgen, die eigentlich für den Einsatz der neuen Grayson Katana-LACs gedacht war. Vermutlich hatte der Logistikoffizier von BuWeaps, der für die Beladung des LAC-Trägers verantwortlich war, bis heute nicht verstanden, wie die beiden Container ausgetauscht worden waren und wer dafür verantwortlich war.

Die Shrike-LACs stellten die anderen 50 seiner Flottille. Sie waren mit einem schweren GRASER ausgerüstet, wie er sonst nur an Bord der Wallschiffe zu finden war. Eine Strahlenwaffe ließ sich im Kampf gegen die fremden LACs (waren die so genannten Jäger Schiffe der Größe von LACs?) sicher wesentlich besser einsetzen, als die Mark 31 Antiraketen, welche die Shrikes sonst noch an Bord hatten.

Auf jeden Fall ließen die Befehle keine Neubestückung der LACs zu. Dafür reichte die Zeit nicht.

Shivers hasste es, die LACs falsch oder nicht optimal bestückt in den Kampf zu schicken.

„Hört zu. Wir starten alle Staffeln im Formationsflug. Wir entscheiden unterwegs, wenn wir eine klare Ortung bekommen. Gib das Signal."

Wenige Sekunden später warfen die Magnetkatapulte der HMS Sevilla die erste Staffel LACs mit der Alarmstartsequenz in den Weltraum. Zehn Shrikes wurden von den Katapulten mit stark erhöhter Beschleunigung in den Weltraum geworfen. Noch bevor die zweite Staffel, bestehend aus Ferrets, von den Katapulten in den Weltraum geworfen wurde, reichte die Entfernung für die erste Staffel aus, um die Impeller anzuglühen. Der Alarmstart ging schnell und problemlos. Die dritte Staffel – diesmal wieder zehn Shrikes - wurde in den Weltraum geworfen während Staffel eins die Impeller auf volle Leistung schaltete.

Die neuen Superdreadnoughts legten für ihre Größe schon eine ansehnliche Beschleunigung hin. Trotzdem verschwanden zehn volle Staffeln LACs rasend schnell aus der Reichweite der beiden Superdreadnoughts.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die LACs aus dem Störfeld kamen.

„Sir, wir haben eine Ortung auf 0-Punkt-10-30. Keine Signaturen. Multiple Ziele, allerdings noch immer nicht ganz klar. Die Störungen nehmen aber langsam ab."

„Das könnten unsere Jäger sein.", sagt Shivers. „Dann mal los! Wie lange für Vektorumkehr und Angleichung?"

„Mindestens 12 Minuten."

Shivers schaute auf den Block und versuchte, aus der Anordnung der anderen schlau zu werden. Die anderen kamen ihnen mit konstanter Geschwindigkeit entgegen. Das ergab einfach keinen Sinn, denkt er. Wenn die Jäger wussten, dass sie kamen, würden sie Beschleunigen. Es sei denn, sie flogen eine Defensivformation. Dann fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Achtung, der Schwarm da vorne umkreist vermutlich die Hexapuma und vermutlich sind da auch ein paar Boarding-Shuttles unterwegs. Formation Peta."

Sofort teilten sich die LACs in zwei große Gruppen auf und drifteten immer weiter auseinander. Die Piloten wussten, was Shivers von ihnen wollte – Zielfeuer aus zwei Richtungen. Da der Feind ihnen entgegen kam, machte er es den LACs sehr einfach.

„Wir haben weitere Ortungen, das müssen die Großkampfschiffe sein. Wir haben neun Stück inbound.

„Sir, die Jäger verlassen die Formation. Offensichtlich haben sie uns geortet."

„Shivers an alle Staffeln: Zeigt mal, was die neuen Viper-Antiraketen drauf haben! Feuer auf maximale Reichweite. Außerdem will ich, einen kräftigen EMP von den Ferrets haben. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, dass die unseren Zielcomputern den Saft abdrehen. Die Ferrets feuern die Stör-Raketen sobald wir unter fünf Lichtsekunden sind. Und bitte genau zwischen uns und die feindlichen Jäger. Damit stören wir den Funk hoffentlich so stark, dass unsere Zielcomputer noch arbeiten, wenn wir auf Reichweite sind. Die Shrikes gehen sofort auf Schubumkehr. Die Ferrets feuern und drehen dann ab."

Hoffentlich ist der Plan nicht zu komplex, dachte Shivers, während die Staffelführer ihre Befehle über Funk bestätigen. Normalerweise versuchte er, einen Plan nicht erst im Feld zu entwickeln. Die Gefahr von Missverständnissen oder dass er einfach etwas vergaß war einfach zu hoch. In wenigen Sekunden würden sie es wissen. Nur die Raketen-tragenden Ferrets beschleunigten noch, die Shrikes fielen immer weiter zurück.

Während die Ferrets sowieso nur einen kleinen Teil ihrer Raketenladung, nämlich die geklauten Viper-Antiraketen und die Stör-Raketen einsetzen konnten, würden die Shrikes mit ihren Strahlwaffen mehrfach angreifen. Wenn Sie weiterhin mit voller Beschleunigung dem Feind entgegen flogen, dann konnten sie nur einmal feuern. Dann brauchten sie ewig um den Flugvektor umzukehren – genauso lang, wie sie hierher beschleunigt hatten. Außerdem kam ihnen die Wolke aus feindlichen Jägern schon mit einer beachtlichen Geschwindigkeit entgegen. Die Jäger konnten längst die SDs gefährden, bevor die Shrikes wieder auf Kampfentfernung heran wären. Bei den Ferrets spielten diese Überlegungen keine Rolle, da sie sowieso nur einen Angriffsflug hatten. Sie würden weiter maximal beschleunigen, ihre Raketen losschicken und sich dem Feindfeuer nur für minimale Zeit aussetzen.

„Die Ferrets haben aufgeschaltet und feuern."

Fünfzig Ferrets warfen ihre gesamte Ladung an den neuen Antiraketen aus maximaler Entfernung in den Kampf, während die Shrikes weiterhin mit Maximalwerten verzögern.

Mit rund 250000m/2 rasen die Antiraketen davon.

Wenige Sekunden später folgen die großen Stör-Raketen mit einer Beschleunigung von rund 120000m/s2

„Sir, die Jäger beschleunigen, offensichtlich haben Sie uns bemerkt."

„Wer hätte das gedacht. Wenn so viele Raketen in meine Richtung fliegen würden, hätte ich das sicher auch irgendwann bemerkt", antwortete Shivers ironisch.

„Ja, aber in die falsche Richtung. Die fliegen genau in unsere Raketen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ..." Dann verschwanden rund feindliche 150 Jäger vom Plot.

„...sie unsere Raketen orten können.", vollendete Shivers seinen Satz.

Dann aktivierten sich die ersten 50 Stör-Raketen zwischen den beiden Parteien. Mit ihren Kleinstkraftwerken und den leistungsfähigen Sendeantennen waren sie der Albtraum jedes Sensortechnikers. Als sie begannen praktisch auf dem gesamten Frequenzband Zufallsmuster zu senden, war der Funk auch für die LAC Flotte sofort wieder gestört.

Kurze Zeit später waren die Ferrets heran und rasten unbehelligt durch die feindlichen Jäger. „Sie Stör-Raketen haben gewirkt. Mal sehen, wie lange sie verwirrt sind."

„Wir haben noch 3 Minuten bis Reichweite."

Dann war der Funk wieder verfügbar. „Sir, die Führer der Ferret-Staffeln melden, dass sie noch Schiffskiller an Bord haben und erbitten Feuererlaubnis auf die Basisschiffe."

„Abgelehnt!", antwortete Schivers. „Wir zeigen denen nicht, was wir haben, bevor die SDs zum Zug kommen und die volle Ladung abfeuern können. Sie sollen voll verzögern. Vielleicht kommen sie noch mal zum Zug, wenn die SDs gefeuert haben."

„20 Sekunden bis Reichweite."

„Shivers an Shrikes: Ich will Treffer sehen!", rief Shivers in sein Mikrophon.

„Reichweite! Wir feuern!" Der taktische Offizier übernahm die Manöverdüsen des Schiffs, damit er das Schiff mit seinem fest installierten GRASER anhand der Zieldaten ausrichten konnte. Dann eröffnete er das Feuer. Genauso wie 49 andere Taktikoffiziere in ihren Shrikes.

Was einem Großkampfschiff weh tut, dass tut auch einem Jäger weh, dachte Lieutenant Reinolds.

Die Shrikes konnten in dem Zeitfenster von 5 Sekunden im Schnitt 2,3 Schüsse abfeuern, bis sie so nah waren, dass das Neuausrichten keinen Sinn mehr machte. Dabei wurden im Schnitt 1,9 Treffer erzielt. 95 zylonische Jäger verdampften im Feuer der schweren GRASER, die eigentlich dazu gedacht waren, Großkampfschiffe anzugreifen. Die Zeitdauer, in der die zylonischen Raider feuern konnten war wegen der viel kürzeren Reichweite ihrer Waffen nur drei Sekunden lang. Dabei beschädigen sie zwei Shrikes leicht.

Dann waren sie durch. Mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit schossen die beiden Gruppen aneinander vorbei.

Sofort drehten die Besatzungen der Shrikes ihre LACs um und verzögern weiter. Durch das schnelle Manöver erreichten sie noch ein weiteres Zeitfenster von noch mal fast 4 Sekunden in denen die LACs feuern konnten. Dabei gingen noch einmal 75 zylonische Jäger zu Bruch.

Dann waren die Shrikes endgültig aus Schussentfernung.

Die Begegnung mit den LACs der HMS Sevilla hat die Zylonen schon im ersten Anflug 320 Raider gekostet.

„Wie lange brauchen wir noch bis zur vollständigen Vektorumkehr.", fragte Shivers.

„Noch 6 Minuten bis Vektorumkehr und noch mal 4 Minuten, bis wir wieder in Schussentfernung sind. Korrigiere – das wird wohl nichts. Die Jäger suchen das Weite. Sie teilen sich in zwei Gruppen auf und fliegen ihre Trägerschiffe an.", antwortete Reinolds.

„Wir sind gerade an der Hexapuma vorbei geflogen. Sie hat keine Impeller mehr.", kam von der elektronischen Aufklärung.

„Vollständige Vektorumkehr abschließen, dann bilden wir einen Defensivschirm um die Hexapuma.", befahl Shivers seinen Shrike-Piloten.

„Sir, die Troubadour und die Santa Fee sind aus dem Störfeld. Sie feuern. Salventakt."

„Shivers an Ferretleader: Feuer frei für alle Ziele. Wiederhole Feuer frei für alle Ziele."

Tatsächlich schafften es die Ferrets ein zylonisches Basisschiff zu zerstören, bevor die restlichen acht Basisschiffe nahezu zeitgleich vom Plot verschwanden.

**Epilog**

"Mit oder ohne Eis?", fragte Admiral Oversteegen.

Er und Terekhov standen im privaten Besprechungsraum des Admirals an Bord der HMS Troubadour. Der Raum war schlicht in einem warmen Braunton gehalten. An der Wand hing ein Bild der Königin.

Terekhov nahm das Glas echten Sol-Whiskey entgegen und setzte sich auf einen der Sessel.

„Ohne Eis. Wie immer, Michael"

„Wie geht es Deinen Leuten?"

„Den übrig Gebliebenen geht es gut. Verletzte haben wir nicht viel. Beim Kampf ohne Atmosphäre bleiben nie viele Verletzte zurück.", Terekhovs Antwort klang etwas schroffer als beabsichtigt. Oversteegen ging darüber hinweg, denn er konnte sich vorstellen, wie sein Freund sich fühlte.

Einen Augenblick sahen sie sich schweigend an. Es ist drei Jahre her, dass sie sich das letzte Mal begegnet waren.

„Der Krieg lässt nicht viel Zeit, Freundschaften zu pflegen. Danke, dass Du gekommen bist.", sagte Terekhov.

„Nichts hätte mich aufgehalten." Oversteegen lächelte. „Und dank eurem Astrogator haben wir ja auch den Weg zurück gefunden."

Nachdenklich blickte Terekhov in sein Glas. „Wie wird die Admiralität reagieren?"

„Wer weiß das schon? Ich werde direkt nach dem Durchgang durch das Wurmloch einen Kurier schicken. Das Wurmloch ist sehr instabil. Unser Astrogator bestätigt die Berechnungen von Lieutenant Commander Wright. In ein paar Wochen fliegt da keiner mehr durch."

„Ich meinte eigentlich Dich. Die Flotte hat den Einsatz von zwei Wallschiffen und einem LAC-Träger für eine private Rettungsaktion sicher nicht autorisiert.", stellte Terekhov fest.

Admiral Michael Oversteegen lächelte. Dann entgegnete er: „Ich finde, man sollte auch in Kriegszeiten Freundschaften pflegen."

Und zum ersten Mal seit zwei Jahren wusste er, dass er diese Nacht keine Albträume haben würde.

Story © by CmdGabriel

Charaktere und Begriffe aus Battlestar Galactica und Honor Harrington © beim jeweiligen Rechteinhaber.

Meinen ausdrücklichen Dank an Eagleeye vom Honor-Harrington.de Forum für das Korrekturlesen und die vielen technischen Details aus dem „Honorverse".


End file.
